Tonight Changes Everything
by letshaveagleeki
Summary: After trying to help save Amber for his best friend House is hospitalized, and Cameron finds herself facing a new reality, one she is going to have to force herself to confront. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Breathe. Just breathe._

It's the only thing that she can tell herself to keep from losing it. She's alone. She feels alone. Sitting in her car, parked outside her boyfriend's apartment, with her hands gripping the steering wheel .

_Boyfriend…Chase is my boyfriend, at least for the next several minutes…I need to do this…Tonight changes everything…_

The thought of Gregory House, in a hospital bed, after going through what he had all in order to help his best friend, caused emotions she had buried deep inside to surge forth from within her. Allison could feel the tension in her body, a tension she'd felt for some time. She felt it the night she'd gone to Chase after handing in her resignation to…him.

_Not to mention it was your third time giving it. How predictable…_

She lays her head on the steering wheel while gripping it harder. She'd felt the tension when she'd handed him her letter of resignation, she'd felt that…spark. When her hand touched his arm, when she looked into his eyes, she felt that spark. Their spark, it was always there. Even when she tried to move on, with the more logical man, the safer man, the spark-less pairing; the tension with Gregory House was ALWAYS there.

Allison could remember the tension being there when he came looking for her after figuring out that she had come back. It was in her stomach, creating a knot; that all too familiar knot that was there every time he'd look at her in _that way_, every time he'd stand close to her, every time he'd show how he really did care by doing the right thing. No matter what he said, no matter what Chase said, no matter what Cuddy or anyone else would say about him, Gregory House always did the right thing even if it didn't seem like it at the time he was doing it. He had a reason behind his behavior; there was a method to his madness. It showed to her that he was what she'd always thought him to be: a jerk with a heart. The same jerk who had captured her heart.

The events from the last 48-hours run through her mind. The bus crash, the revelation that Amber was in trouble, House going through all possible ends in order to help his best friend…to save Amber even putting his life on the line. She had heard about the complications he had suffered in surgery and how they didn't know what would happen next from Chase, but not directly from him, it was as he was explaining everything to Cuddy.

Allison could remember waiting quietly off to the side, out of the way, seemingly going unnoticed by the others as she heard the news. She could feel the inaudible sob that escaped her lips as she heard the news. She felt the tears as they rolled down her cheeks, burning a pathway against her skin. She felt the numbness, she felt that all too familiar knot, that tension all over her body. It was so powerful and it wasn't anything like it had been before. It was overwhelming. She felt frozen, her feet refused to move, and her knees buckled under her. The cool tiled wall hit her back as she slid down it just as the tears began to flow from her tired eyes.

Her hands came up and cupped her face as she found herself on the floor. There was no more time for pretending, no more time at trying to feel "indifference" towards him, no more time for keeping up the barrier she had been struggling to build between them. The thought that she may never again speak with him had entered her mind, and she couldn't stand to see how much time she had wasted these last several months. So many what ifs entered her mind but she had to push past it…as hard as it would be to do that. After what seemed like hours, she slowly pushed herself up from the floor, steadying herself against the wall, she wiped her eyes and face of the tears, and she took several deep breaths.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

She pulled her light sweater tighter over her body and she began to walk towards his room. Her arms were folded in front of her body as she tried desperately to stave off the tension and knot that were fighting to form there. Allison stopped in front of the glass door to his room. He lay motionless in his bed. She glanced around, seeing that the staff on the floor was pretty slim, most had gone home for the night. She glanced at her watch, it was past midnight. After taking one last breath she slid the door to his room open and she walked in. The door slid closed and the only sound she could hear in the room was that of the monitors. Even as he was, there was still visible tension in his face. Her heart began to ache more looking at him. She wasn't even sure what she had intended on doing once here with him. Slowly her hand reached out and took his.

It felt warm against her cool skin. He always gave off a warmth that she always picked up on, and it seemed at times she was the only one to truly feel it. Her eyes closed slightly as a tear fought its way out and began to slide down her cheek. Without thinking her mouth opened and she spoke the only words that came to her, "You were right," her words were soft and barely above a whisper, "I miss you."

Allison lowered his hand back onto the bed and after checking his vitals quietly, she left the room. She folded her arms protectively over her chest and walked straight ahead without looking back. Things were different now, there was no more pretending, it was time to stop the runaway train she felt like she had been riding for the last several long months. Allison knew what she had to do in order to take that first step forward in the right direction.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _

Allison turns her car off, and climbs out. Tonight changes everything...


	2. Chapter 2

Allison sits in the chair watching him lay motionless. It's been hours since she had returned to the hospital and she is both emotionally and physically spent, she rests her head against the back of one of the chairs that had been placed in the room and she curls her feet underneath her body. Her eyes have grown heavy, but she's afraid of closing them because she doesn't want to miss him waking. Despite what everyone is thinking, she knows he'll wake, he's just too stubborn an ass not to. A small smile spreads across her lips as her eyelids drift down and over her eyes.

_Three hours earlier…_

Allison had taken a deep breath before turning the knob to Chase's apartment and stepped inside. She could hear nothing, so she believed he had already gone to bed. However, his voice coming from nowhere startled her.

"Thought you were going with Foreman and I to grab a bite to eat earlier?"

Her arm had reached out, felt against the wall, and she flipped the switch. Chase sat on the couch, somewhat hunched over, his hands together, still in his clothes from earlier, and he was looking right at her.

Allison lowered her arm and swallowed slightly.

"I changed my mind."

Even though soft, her voice was defiant. Chase looked at her another moment without speaking.

"Of course you did," He said standing and taking a step towards her. "I mean House did yet another insane thing, gets hospitalized again, and what's the first thing you do? You drop everything and…"

"Don't!" She said it firmly, and with a warning tone laced within it. "Do not even go there with me Chase, not tonight, not after…" Allison felt unable to finish the sentence, but Chase was more than ok with doing just that for her.

"After what? Oh, you mean when House nearly killed himself by doing a completely out of line procedure all in a vain attempt to save the one lone relationship he has, and yet after everything, after nearly dying, it looks very likely that even that wasn't enough. You know what that makes him?"

Allison felt the heat rising inside of her as she listened to the nasty hate filled words coming from Chase's mouth.

_What the hell was I thinking ever wanting to kiss this man? That's right Allison you weren't thinking…ugh!_

"It makes him pathetic Allison. But I guess that's what you go for."

"I guess that explains why I went for you then, Robert." The words came out quicker than she could think about it. A big part of her was glad to hear them spoken. She watched his reaction, as he took the words in, letting them register within his mind.

His eyes narrowed and she saw his fist clench slightly. He took a few steps closer towards her, but she didn't flinch.

"I thought you had finally come to your senses Allison. I thought you had finally seen the light. House doesn't love you, he doesn't have feelings for you. Any idiot can see that, hell any idiot can see now he seems to have a thing for Cuddy. I thought you were smarter than this Allison. I thought you'd…"

"Changed?" It was her turn to finish his sentence.

The anger burning inside of her was about to boil over and she pushed the idea of this being a cordial chat and an amicable ending to their so-so relationship. Things weren't going that way this time, and if Chase wanted to play dirty, well she could hit just as hard and actually be truthful at the same time.

"That's all you ever tried to make me do Chase, is change! You knew back when we were just sleeping together that all I needed, all I wanted was some physical attention, but you couldn't let that go so you pressured me into getting into a relationship with you. A relationship I never wanted to be in. Your whole line about it being "Tuesday", that was…that was…You call me pathetic, that line was pathetic. And if we're being truthful here, Chase I did honestly try to move on from what I had felt before, that's why I thought ,'What the hell?' when it came to us being together. I was tired of hurting, I was tired of being alone, I was tired of going into work every single day and seeing the one man who thought himself to be so unworthy of love that he couldn't accept me and what I was offering to give him. He couldn't accept that I could actually love him for himself. And you know all I ever wanted for him is to be happy, even if that didn't include me. That's what people do when they truly love another, they want them to be happy, to find happiness, and they sure as hell do not try to change them to fit their own needs and wants. If as you say, House has a thing for Cuddy, if that is what makes him happy I would be ok with that, I would learn to be ok with that, because I WANT him to be happy! The last 48 hours have shown me what truly matters, who truly matters to me, and that definitely isn't us and that most certainly isn't you!"

She hadn't planned on saying all of what she did to him, but she had been through enough emotionally the last couple of days and she wasn't going to mess around anymore. Allison was tired of all the bullshit and she was going to get things taken care of without wasting any more time.

"And one more thing, House's attempt to help Wilson, to help save Amber was the bravest and most selfless thing anyone could ever do for someone they care for, someone they love. I'd like to see you try to do something THAT brave. But all signs are you'd be too chicken to even attempt it. So don't you even dare try and talk shit about a man you obviously know very little about, you selfish son of a bitch!"

_I've wasted enough time on you already._

He simply stared at her. He looked uncertain and unsure of what he could say to everything she had just said.

"What are you saying, Allison?"

He looked lost, almost like a puppy that had been smacked with a rolled up newspaper one too many times. She would have laughed at the situation if she wasn't so fed up with it all.

"It's over Robert. I'm not doing this for House, I'm doing this for myself. I'm finally being true to myself and I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. I was trying to settle for you Chase, and I refuse to do that now. What happened tonight showed me that this is what I need to do. I deserve to fight for what I want, and I will fight for him Chase, I will. And the idea of wasting another second in a meaningless and flat relationship makes me sick just thinking that I had ever considered doing just that. So as I said before Robert…IT. IS. OVER!"

Calmly she took her keys and removed the lone brass key from them and tossed it at Chase. He caught it out of reflex and he glanced slightly at it then he looked back to her. Before he could even think of what to say she spoke one last time.

"I hope you find happiness Chase, find someone you can make happy; you just can't make me happy." Allison turned and walked out of the apartment. It was done. Finally, it was over.

_Now the real fight begins... _

Her eyes slowly open and she glances at the clock in the room. It reads 5:06am. She looks over at House and he was still out. Even with falling asleep for an hour he was still out. Slowly she gets up and goes to stand by him. He looks so tired. Out of a reflex of her own, she reaches out again and takes his hand in hers. Her thumb grazes his knuckles lightly. She thinks back to all the words she had said to Chase and she smiles to herself. It was about time she'd faced those facts and it was about damn time she put him in his place and made him see all the bullshit he'd done to her. The idea of what if tonight's events hadn't opened her eyes to her true feelings for House enters her mind and she could see the possibility that she would have probably even married Chase. The idea now makes her skin crawl. Thank god she had finally realized the truth, her truth, the truth that had always been there. "You are such a bad influence on me House." She says in a whisper that he would only hear if he was awake.

Then it happens. Then she hears it.

"You know, you really should speak up if you insist on whispering like that and still expect me to able to hear you."


	3. Chapter 3

His voice is rough and he licks his lips briefly while his eyes seem to adjust to the light in the room. Allison watches him without moving. She feels her pulse quicken slightly as he shifts and meets her gaze.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there at least get me some water."

Without saying anything she moves as if she is in auto pilot. It only takes a minute before she's handing him a plastic cup with water. She watches as he drinks it in a single gulp and tosses the cup to the ground. Her response is automatic.

"House! You know all you had to do was hand it back to me so I could toss it in the trash bin. Or did you just want to get right back into being an ass and irritating the nurses by making the room a mess?" She asks somewhat seriously trying to hold back her happiness at seeing him actually animated and responsive. Allison bends over and picks up the cup and goes to toss it.

"I could have done that, but then again I wouldn't have had the great view of your stunning little ass as you bent over to pick it up. So you saved the nurses or cleaning staff or whoever one more tedious act and I got to see my lobby art in motion. It's a win-win."

His smirk normally would have made her want to slap him or worse, but in this moment she honestly feels nothing but joy and relief at the fact that he's coherent and awake. She puts her hand on her hip and looks at him and can't help her own small smirk that forms on her lips.

"You know for a man who just woke up, after nearly losing his life, after undergoing a dangerous and some would say stupid procedure, all in order to pick a part his own mind so he could find one obscure fact to solve a medical mystery, you're pretty coherent and alert."

"That would be odd, yes, if I had just woken up."

She opens her mouth to respond but stops short.

"Wait, you woke up before now? When, I…I haven't left the room, but when I was gone, it was hours ago, and...you were completely out and…"

"You were asleep." He says simply.

"I…I…" Allison isn't sure on how to take what he has just said. Her mind is reeling a bit. Why had he just let her sleep? Why hadn't he woke her up, called her an idiot for being here, and sent her away?

"And yes, I do think you're an idiot for being here. God knows that wombat with the oh-so great hair has to be wondering where his model girlfriend is at this hour."

Allison crosses her arms in front of her and gives him a slight glare, it's the best she can do, especially after everything that's gone on over the last 48 hours.

"I'm surprised you let me sleep after waking, especially after you made up your mind that I was being an idiot. It seems you would have been inclined to wake my moronic ass up, no matter how stunning you might think it is, and get me out of here. Just doesn't seem like the Dr. House I've known for nearly four years."

She shrugs and walks back to the chair she'd slept in earlier and settles into it. There's a moment of silence between the two.

"I didn't want to be alone."

Allison tenses.

_Did I just hear him say…_

Slowly, she allows her gaze to fall on him again. His eyes are on his hands, almost as if he were studying them. Had he really just said that? Was it her imagination?

"House, I…"

"Shouldn't you be informing a nurse or Cuddy that the great Dr. House is awake and alert or something? I mean being a doctor and all that would seem like something you should be doing, instead of sitting here looking stupid." He snaps back quickly.

It's clear to Cameron that he feels embarrassed for being so open with her in that moment, especially after everything that had gone down. He's been vulnerable quite a bit over the last two days, and now after being that way again with her those defensive walls shoot back up. The fact he had even opened up to her, even if for only a moment, is truly confusing to her.

"House…"

"Cameron, don't make me say it again."

His voice is stern and firm in speaking the command, but his eyes are pleading. He's been through a lot physically and no doubt emotionally, so Allison does the only thing she feels is appropriate for the moment. She gets up from the chair, leaves the room, and goes to find Cuddy.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison watches as Cuddy checks House's vitals while speaking with him. She had been asked to leave the room while Cuddy went through her examination. So she stands right outside the doors, watching. Cuddy seemed to be in shock when Allison had gone to her and explained that House was awake. It had surprised Cuddy because they hadn't expected him to wake up so soon after undergoing the procedure, and even then there was a bit of doubt (although not spoken) if he would even wake up from it to begin with.

Allison had also felt Cuddy looking at her with suspicion after explaining she had been in his room waiting for him to wake up. She had known that Cuddy had apparently developed feelings for House over the last year, any woman who couldn't see that was blind as a bat. The only comfort that Allison could find was that up until she started being with Chase, House never showed any kind of hint of want towards Cuddy. Sure there had been flirtation that bordered on the line of sexual harassment, but in truth the two came across more than anything else as a brother and sister who would bicker on a daily basis. A part of her had to suppress a grin that threatened to appear on her face while she pictured them in her head arguing and as she watched Cuddy's reactions to everything she had to say.

Allison continues watching them. House rolls his eyes a few times and obviously says something to annoy Cuddy. After her back seems to stiffen, Cuddy turns and opens the door to his room and exits quickly. Allison can see Cuddy is not paying much attention as she is nearly knocked over by the Dean of Medicine herself.

"Dr. Cameron! I didn't think you were still out here, I thought you would have gone home to get some rest. "

"I slept for an hour or so earlier, I'm fine, how is he?" Allison asks clearly getting to the point.

Cuddy pauses for a moment, her mouth doesn't say it but her eyes scream "back off" at Allison. She ignores the look and waits for Cuddy to let her know how he's doing.

"Surprisingly, he's doing ok. I told him though, to err on the side of caution, that I will not discharge him for at least 3 days. Considering everything he's gone through in the last several hours, he needs to be monitored and he needs to rest up."

Allison sighs with relief.

"Look, Cameron I know you care about House, but you don't need to be worried. Today is your day off, you should go home and get some rest. Plus, I'm sure Chase is going to…"

"Cuddy! Shut up and tell Cameron to get back in here." House's voice is booming and startles even Allison who had been watching him the whole time while he made faces behind Cuddy's back.

Seeming to be annoyed with the entire situation, Cuddy looks at Allison.

"As you heard, House is asking for you to stick around for a little while. I'm sure he'd understand if you wanted to…"

"No, that's fine. I want to stay." Allison says with a gentle smile.

She opens the door and walks back into his room.

"About time the evil witch released you from her clutches."

_Several Hours Early…_

_Breathe, just breathe._

She felt helpless as she watched Cuddy and Wilson trying to revive him. Her palms were cold and she literally felt frozen in her seat. The only person she seemed to see was House. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. Allison had been sure that she had moved on, that she no longer felt anything for him, but she had been wrong; DEAD WRONG. As she watched Cuddy and Wilson around House she wasn't even aware of Chase starring right at her. It wasn't until she heard House's voice that she even remembered Chase being there on the bus. And yet, she didn't even bother looking at Chase, all she did was stare at Gregory House. Allison had to resist the overwhelming urge she had to rush to his side.

"Amber. "

Allison could feel the true gravity of the situation hit her and everyone else present; Amber was hurt and in trouble and the race against the clock became even more apparent. Allison knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.

_Breathe, just breathe._

"Ok so I have the Mocha Latte Frappuccino with extra whip you wanted, and the latest editions of STAR Magazine and People Magazine. Did I forget anything?" Allison asks tossing the magazines into his lap as she hands him the frappuccino.

"You forgot US Weekly, but this will do…for now."

He takes a sip of his drink and opens his new reading material appearing to be content, at least for the moment.

She shakes her head and sits down in the chair next to his bed.

"What I meant to say was, "Thanks anyway Cameron. I really do appreciate you breaking hospital policy and getting me what I asked you to get me. You saved me from the dark recesses of boredom." Allison's voice dips low as she tries to do her best impression of House.

House snorts as he continues flipping his way through STAR.

"Wow, Cameron I had no idea you did impressions or that you even had a flair for the dramatics, though I must say your impression of "me" sucks royaly."

"Guess I shouldn't quit my day job, huh?" Allison says unable to suppress the smile that forms on her face.

He looks up from his magazine, smirks and says, "If by day job you're referring to the responsibility of being my lobby art and my 'unofficial' personal assistant then yes, I concur Dr. Cameron, you definitely should not quit your day job."

Allison laughs gently.

"How could you ever survive without me?"

Her smile fades as she watches his face suddenly turn serious. His eyes meet hers. Allison feels her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and her mouth go dry as he speaks two words that she could never have imagined hearing him say.

"I couldn't."


	5. Chapter 5

Allison feels slightly irritated. The entire ER for the last day and a half has felt as if it were a never ending parade of idiots. She literally had seen so many college kids come in drunk off their asses that they had become sick and were on the verge if not at the point of alcohol poisoning. Her eyes had to steady themselves from rolling to the back of her scull each time she'd hear the line, "I swear this will be the last time this ever happens." She'd heard it all before and often times, the ones that got close or hit alcohol poisoning were the same ones who drank regularly and over drank whenever they wanted. So the doubt that these individuals would wake up to their stupid behavior felt like quite a stretch. She feels the tension build and after a few moments she closes the file she had been notating and hands it to the nurse. "If anyone needs me, page me."

She makes her way from the ER and goes up the stairs. The mode of Auto pilot has once again taken over, but she knows exactly where she's going. Her pace quickens and after a couple of minutes she hits the exit door at the top of the stairs, the door that allows for access to the roof.

_Breathe, just breathe._

She can feel the cool early evening air hit her lungs. Her hands come up and she rubs her temples to help absolve the tension, to help alleviate her headache. The various patients in the ER hadn't been the only cause for this; the main cause was Greg House. After his admission, which had completely taken her off guard, the two spent the rest of the day watching episodes of his favorite soaps on the tv in his room. Allison still didn't get the intricate story lines and crazy plot twists, but House seemed more then ok with trying to explain it all to her. She couldn't help but think how, dare she say, cute he looked while talking about it, almost like a kid who had a favorite cartoon or toy and who wanted to share that "joy" with anyone who'd want to hear about it.

And then when she felt she had to leave to go home and get some actual rest before her shift the next day, House had grabbed her hand before she had a chance to leave. Allison looked at him questionably.

"Thanks for listening." His voice was still slightly rougher than usual but the look in his eyes was genuine and it did take her a bit off guard.

After a brief pause, she smiled at him and simply said, "Well thanks for letting me."

He squeezed her hand slightly before letting it go.

"Not like I had much choice, what with you hanging around here all day."

She could feel the lightness behind the comment, and she understood it was his way of taking the heaviness between them that had generated from his first statement. Slowly, she walked to the room's door and opened it, but stopped short of leaving. Glancing over her shoulder she said, "If I can, I'll try and stop by for some more of your soaps tomorrow." Then she left.

Allison's hands feel the cool hard surface of the ledge of the building as she gazes out over the rest of the hospital and the buildings surrounding it. It had been a good day and a half since then and even though she had wanted to go and see him, she would always get paged or another idiot would be brought in or a child would be brought in with a major cut, gash, or worse. It hadn't helped matters that she was on one of her 48-hour shifts. All of her emotions and feelings that had surged forth and hit her like a ton of bricks had been the cherry on her unwanted and overwhelming problems in the ER. The work was fulfilling but with everything she has been feeling over the last several days it made it extremely difficult to focus on anything not related to House.

Since that night, everything certainly had changed, even if it wasn't obvious. She knows she had certainly changed.

_No Allison, you haven't changed, you've just woken up to what's always been there._

She pulls her white jacket tightly over her body as a cool breeze blows by. Allison knows where she wants to be, rather than wasting time up on the roof. It isn't even a question. It really is that obvious. She leaves the area and heads to House's room.

_Breathe, just breathe._

"What part of 'I'm in fucking pain,' don't you understand?"

She hears his voice before she's even half way down the hallway. Her feet speed up and she's soon looking on as House is angrily confronting one of the nurses who had probably just come in to check his vitals.

"Dr. House, the morphine should be…"

"Oh you mean the morphine you morons have been decreasing since yesterday? Tell me have you ever had a chunk of your muscle ripped from your leg, been in a major bus accident, than undergone brain surgery?"

Allison can see the nurse is afraid to speak.

"I'll take your silence as a clear sign for no you obviously haven't! Well I have, and when I say I'm in pain, I literally mean I AM IN FUCKING PAIN! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, OR ARE YOU TO STUPID TO FOLLOW BASIC SPEECH?"

"House!" Allison steps inside the room and before she's really even aware of it, the nurse rushes from the room almost in tears.

He turns his glare on her.

"Oh look who finally decided to make an appearance. You must have been having a damn good time in the ER, what with all the scraps and…"

"How bad is it?" She asks cutting him off. Her arms are folded in front of her and she sees him look down and take a deep breath.

"Bad."

He looks up and his gaze towards her is softer now.

"The morphine was masking the regular pain I deal with so I hadn't noticed it really, then yesterday Cuddy gave the order to decrease the morphine, so now the pain has gotten intense."

"What about your vicodin?" She asks softly as she walks over to his bed.

"Not allowed by the almighty Cuddy. She apparently seems to think the pain only feels worse because of the all the mental crap she thinks has been weighing on my mind the last several days. She literally thinks that my pain is all in my head. You'd think that since she was the one who allowed for it to happen, she would remember a large chunk of my leg being cut out! But she's a moron, and a woman who hasn't been an actual doctor in years, so I can't expect much from her."

Allison watches as he rolls his eyes, but she can tell he's hurting. Even though she knows that at times he has taken larger amounts of vicodin when mental stress has been placed on him, she isn't stupid not to realize that for House to say he's in pain, then he's in pain. Simple as that. It also infuriates her to think that once again, like every other time she can recall, Cuddy has decided to step in and try to make House change out of a want she has, not what he wants. Not to mention the fact, that the man had been in a bus wreck, suffered head injuries, and undergone brain surgery with complications and yet he's expected to just "deal" with it. Allison simply can not stand for it. Her mind is made up before she even speaks, as to what her next action will be.

"I'll be back." She says and leaves the room. Allison feels her fists clench as she makes her way to Cuddy's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison can hear the protests of the latest assistant hired by Cuddy as she walks right by her and opens the door to the Dean's office. She is unable to remember the last time she has felt this kind of anger, and a very big part of her doesn't care what the outcome of this will be, she's just sick of it all.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm kind of in the middle…"

"Why are you not allowing him his Vicodin?" Allison feels the need to be straight forward and to the point.

Cuddy gives a rather dramatic sigh as she closes a file she had been looking at.

"Dr. Cameron, I understand that you care for House, but just because you have feelings for him doesn't mean…"

"Dr. Cuddy, with all due respect, my feelings for House are personal and are actually none of your concern. Also, they are not a determining factor on my professional medical opinion. I am here because House is currently a patient of this hospital. He is also, as you know, a man who ever since a large chunk of leg muscle was cut out of him has been living in a large amount of physical pain, and because of this fact has been in need of relief."

"Dr. Cameron I am aware of the pain House has been living with."

"As you should, since you were the one who gave the order to have his leg muscle removed, all the while knowing he didn't want it removed in the first place." Allison knows it's a low blow, but she could care less.

Before Cuddy can speak, Allison continues.

"I am a doctor who is aware that Greg House has also been through a very traumatic course of events that would have probably killed anyone else. Added together, it is very reasonable that he would be in at least a fair amount of pain. Now, for a doctor who knows his past, knows about all the things he's gone through, for that doctor to deny him relief from that pain, the pain that she had a hand in causing and prolonging, would be nothing less than torture. And that Dr. Cuddy is my medical opinion."

Allison feels her heart pounding rapidly. She folds her arms in front of her and attempts to keep her glare firm and steady. Cuddy is quiet for a moment, lowers her hands to her desk, and stands. Allison watches as Cuddy straightens her skirt before walking out to the front of the desk. They're barely inches apart and Allison continues keeping her stare locked. She watches as Cuddy watches her. The Dean leans against her desk and mimics Allison's pose, arms folded firmly in front of her. It's utterly ridiculous at how outlandish Cuddy dresses, and the way her cleavage is barely kept from falling out from behind that thin piece of cloth crudely passed for a dress. Allison has to keep her eyes locked on Cuddy's to avoid from rolling them.

"Well, Dr. Cameron what do you propose I do then? You are aware as anyone else is at this hospital that House has had a long term issue with abuse of his medication. Do you suggest that I just give him back the Vicodin? It would be for the best if he was allowed to…"

"Oh cut the crap."

It's out before she can stop it. She watches Cuddy's eyebrows arch.

"Dr. Cuddy, do you honestly think that it is in his best interest to detox while recovering from his injuries sustained from that bus crash he was in, not to mention the brain surgery he underwent? Or is this more about what's best for you?"

Cuddy's back stiffens and she pushes away from the desk stepping closer towards Allison. Allison stays rooted in her place.

"How dare you…"

"How dare I? How dare you Dr. Cuddy! You've tried to insinuate that my personal feelings have been interfering with my medical opinion when it comes to House, but you fail to own up to the fact that it's you who's allowed your personal feelings to interfere in your medical judgment. Do you honestly think that if House had asked you to stay with him instead of me, you would deny him anything? Let alone the very thing he needs in order to function?" Allison pauses and steps an inch closer to Cuddy. She can feel the breath on her face and she can see Cuddy's nails digging into her arms.

"Or is this more about making him pay for not picking you? If that's the case I may as well inform the medical board about this unethical behavior."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would Dr. Cuddy. You know I don't even give a damn if you fire me over this. I will not stand to watch the man I love be forced to go through pain to suit the needs of a woman who can't seem to take a hint."

Allison feels it before she realizes what's happening. The hit is firm, hard, and painful. The smack of Cuddy's hand across her face is audible throughout the office.

Her hand rises and touches her face as the spot begins to burn. She takes a few steps back from Cuddy and looks at her. Cuddy seems shocked by her own actions. Allison takes a few deep breaths and locks eyes again with Cuddy.

"I do believe that constitutes as assault. If you don't start treating House with the proper care he needs, I will report you to the board, without hesitation."

Allison turns from the Dean and walks to the office door, as her hand closes around the handle she hears the other woman's voice.

"You said you love him. Does he feel the same?"

Allison grips the handle slightly. She had said she loved him, and to Cuddy of all people. She can feel her cheeks burn at the realization, but she refuses to waver.

"I don't know if he loves me, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he gets better and heals. Because when you love someone that's all that truly matters."

Allison turns to look at Cuddy. If she wasn't so upset about the situation she'd feel almost sorry for the woman in front of her.

"House needs to heal, and that isn't going to happen with people pushing their own agendas and forcing him to do things he doesn't want to do. He needs proper medical care and support of those closest to him. Maybe you could pass the message on to Dr. Wilson? I mean considering House risked his life to save his girlfriend and all."

A faint beep starts, and she gazes down to her waist where the beeper she had clipped there is blinking red. Allison reaches down and turns it off.

"Apologies Dr. Cuddy, but I have a job to do. If you decide to fire me, you'll be able to find me in the ER."

Allison turns and walks out of the office.

_Hours later…_

Allison hands the nurse the last of her files and she tucks her pen into her coat pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow Angie."

Allison smiles and is about to make her way out of the ER but stops as Angie speaks up.

"Oh! Dr. Cameron I do have a message for you. It's from Dr. Cuddy."

_Ok Allison, you're going to need to update that resume…_

"Message?"

Smiling, Angie hands the piece of paper to Allison who without realizing was holding her breath.

She watches House as he slides his jacket on. His back is turned to her as he sits on the bed in his hospital room.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare; especially at old cranky cripples?"

His voice rings out and she can hear the smirk in it. Allison shakes her head as she walks around to face him.

"Well you're neither old nor cranky since you're obviously enjoying the fact that I'm here to take you home, and I could argue against the crippled part too because you can do pretty much anything anyone else can do and do it all so much more efficiently despite the whole leg thing."

"Glad Cuddy got the message to you. I wanted some eye candy to look at while I went home."

Allison wants to laugh at how much lighter and at ease he seems. Something is definitely different about him.

"So, I take it you got your meds?" She asks pulling the wheel chair towards him.

"Yep! It seems that the great evil witch had a change of heart. I figured a little blonde birdie chirped in her ear and got her to see the error of her ways. "

Allison shakes her head and smiles.

"I don't know about all that."

He gets himself set in the chair and waits as she starts to push him out of the hospital room.

"I guess I was lucky then."

"You were also lucky I hadn't left before Cuddy got the message to me to take you home; especially since you don't have a car or your bike here at the hospital. Not to mention the fact that you're in absolutely no state to drive."

He's quiet for a moment as they make it down to the lobby.

"I guess I was lucky, wasn't I."

The ride to his place is a silent but comfortable one. Allison has no idea how it had all led up to this moment of them together, but she's grateful for it. House seems to be deep in thought, and she decides it's best to just let him be until he feels it necessary to speak.

"You and Chase broke up." It's a statement, not a question. She's quiet and grips the wheel a bit tighter. She definitely hadn't planned on discussing this with him this soon, but of course he had found out and now he wants to know the details. Allison pulls the car up to the edge of the sidewalk and puts it in park.

"True." Her voice is quiet and soft.

"Why?"

Her eyes linger on her hands and she slowly brings herself to look at him. He's looking right at her. His eyes feel as if they are piercing right through her, it's very intense.

"Why?" She asks repeating him as if she hadn't heard him right.

"Why did you break up?" He asks again, his voice is firm and he inches closer to her.

"We broke up because of artistic differences." She deadpans, hoping to lift the intensity of the moment, but it only seems to make it worse.

"You two couldn't decide who was prettier?"

Rolling her eyes she turns forward again ignoring him, or trying to ignore him. Her hands grip the wheel tighter than before, and if she didn't care about him like she does she would have kicked him out of the car, in the very literal sense.

"What does it matter House? We broke up. The end. You were right. I'm damaged. I'm fucked up. He wasn't damaged enough and I needed someone to fix. Happy now?"

She doesn't turn to face him again. Allison can feel the tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. For what feels like several minutes, he doesn't speak nor does he divert his gaze from her.

"You're a terrible liar." His voice is low and she hadn't noticed how much closer he was in that moment. She can feel his breath on her ear.

_When the hell did he move this close?_

Slowly, she turns her head and his face is just inches from hers. He's looking right into her eyes. It's almost as if he's looking for something, for what she can't say.

"And it does matter Cameron, it matters to me."

Despite his intense gaze, his voice is soft and barely above a whisper. She can sense the hesitation in his voice, it almost contradicts his body language and gaze.

"Why does it matter?"

He tilts his head to the side as if looking at her like she was some medical curiosity he was fully prepared to examine. He inches closer and his breath is hot on her neck and ear as he whispers to her, "Because you matter."

She tries to think of something to say but all her thoughts leave her when she feels his lips on hers. He isn't demanding. He isn't intense with the kiss. It's soft and lingering. She feels her heart pounding in her chest, she can hear its beats grow louder and louder with each passing second. Her hands fall from the wheel and she wants nothing more than to grab at his shirt and pull him closer, to feel him closer to her, but before she has a chance, one of his hands covers hers and holds them back. Slowly, he pulls away after what was really just a brief moment, and he widens the space between them as he grabs his cane.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"To-tomorrow?" She asks barely able to think coherently.

"Yeah, I need someone to bring me updates on whatever cases my team is working on, possibly a few medical journals to keep my brilliant mind up to par, and some food. A guy who has a week off to finish recovering and nothing to entertain himself with needs distractions. Figured you'd be my best bet to getting what I want."

She listens to his words, swallows slightly, and nods; she's still trying to comprehend the entire situation.

"Anything else?"

He remains quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Greg. Call me Greg, ok?"

She nods. "Greg. Ok."

"Great! See you tomorrow then."

He opens the door and turns to climb out of the car, but stops short. He looks over his shoulder and can see she's still looking at him.

"Goodnight...Allison." His voice is soft and she can hear the sincerity in it as he speaks.

He turns back and climbs out the door closing it behind him. Allison remains there, watching him walk up the sidewalk and go inside his apartment.

Her body turns forward and she grips the wheel with her left hand as her right turns the keys bringing the vehicle back to life.

"Goodnight, Greg." She whispers.

Allison puts the car in drive and heads home.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison squints at the file, her hand rubs her temple as she tries to focus on her notes.

_Ok, Allison this is the last one of the day, then you can just…what the hell?_

She feels her cell phone vibrating in her coat pocket. Her hand reaches in and pulls it out. It's House, or Greg as he now wants her to call him, and this is the third time in the last hour he's called her.

Sighing she flips her phone open and answers, "What is it Hou…Greg?" She feels herself swallow slightly nervous, the name itself still feeling extremely foreign to her own ears.

"Wow, someone sounds like they woke up on the bitchy side of the bed today."

She stops tapping the pen she had been using for her medical notes and rubs her forehead.

"Look, Greg, I've just finished up with a very heavy case load and I'm in no mood to fool around with you right…"

"So when will you be in the mood?"

His question stops her short. Her grip on the pen tightens and as much as she wishes she could help it, she feels the blush on her cheeks as her face heats up.

_Damn it Allison, he's just messing with you. Remember he wants you to feel uneasy, he likes having the upper hand._

His chuckling brings her back to the moment and she finds herself laughing slightly as well. It really had been a long day, she needs to get out of the hospital soon.

"Ok, Greg what do you want? What could possibly be so important that you've called me three times in the last hour?" She asks making her final notation and closing the file.

"Pizza."

For a moment she's unsure of what he means.

"Beer." He adds before she can speak. "Oh! And Porn."

It hits her, dinner. Rolling her eyes, she moves to hand the last of her files over to the nurse. Waving goodbye she speaks to Greg. "Ok I can do the pizza. The beer is a no go, sorry that's the deal, and you can just forget the porn…"

"You're such a kill joy, you know that? I guess I can live without the other two, but so help me God if the pizza isn't covered in greasy cheese, massive amounts of meat, and absolutely no veggies…you will pay, oh yes, you will pay."

Shaking her head while being unable to suppress her smile Allison pulls on her coat and walks out of the hospital.

"I'm sure I will Greg, I'm sure I will."

_A short time later…_

She knocks on his door holding the pizza in her hands. It isn't long before he's ushering her in, shortly after taking the pizza from her.

She watches as he takes the box to the coffee table, slumps back into his couch, and grabs a piece out for himself. Allison hates to admit it, but she feels awkward standing there, in his apartment. This is the second time she has been there with him, alone. This thing between them still feels strange and she's trying to get use to it, after all this is the opportunity she's wanted to have for years.

"So, care to join me or are you just going to stand there and play up the whole 'lobby art' thing?" he asks in between bites.

Allison slowly unbuttons her coat, removes it, and places it on the back of one of the chairs in the room. She walks over to the couch and takes a seat beside him. Her leg brushes up against his as she leans over and takes a large slice of the pizza for herself. She refuses to look at him, though she can feel his eyes on her. Instead, her eyes look up and at the tv, curious as to what he's been watching.

"Monty Python?" She asks giving him a quick glance. "Good stuff." Allison takes another bite as she continues watching the screen.

"I never would have thought you to be a fan of English comedy."

"There's a lot you don't know about me…Greg." She says softly while placing the half eaten piece of pizza on the top of the pizza box.

The room is silent, except for the sounds of the television. Taking a breath she looks over at him. She's right, he's looking at her; in a way that reminds her of how he looks while figuring out one of his medical mysteries. His head is tilted slightly and his hand is at the side of his face. Allison hates feeling as if she's being examined, and she hates the tension from the knot in her stomach. The knot he is ALWAYS able to cause, just by simply looking at her. She can note however, there's a softness in his look, and that in and of itself makes her feel more tense.

"I can't do this."

Allison stands and walks around the coffee table quickly, she wants to put a good amount of distance between herself and him.

"I'm sorry Greg, I just can't do this. I thought I was able enough but I don't think…"

"Then don't think."

She watches as he stands, brings himself slowly and with an obvious limp over to where she's standing; he keeps his distance though.

"Greg look the last several days have been a rollercoaster and I…I'm trying to keep it together, but this whole situation it…I…"

He just watches her, waiting for her to come up with whatever it is she wants/needs to say.

Stopping herself she gathers her thoughts and her hands curl into fists. Allison looks up and right into his eyes.

"You like me."

It's a deceptively simple statement, and one that is far too familiar between the two of them. At first it seems he plans to remain silent, but surprises her when he begins to speak.

"If you want to play state the obvious I…"

"Why?" She asks quietly cutting him off. Her arms fold in front of her and she defiantly holds her stance with him.

With a smirk on his face he moves just a step closer, "That's a sad question actually."

She knows he's throwing out her previous words to him, after he'd gone to her asking the same thing, but she has to know. Allison needs to know that he wasn't just stringing her along, that everything they had shared the last several days truly did mean something for them, for whatever it is that exists between them.

"Greg, don't. I need to hear it from you. Why?"

A moment of silence passes between them, one that feels the length of an eternity. She can't help clenching, and has to look away from his intense stare.

"I was wrong."

She hears his words, and feels somewhat at a loss hearing them. She looks up with a million questions reflected in her eyes.

"Greg I don't understand."

Slowly he moves closer, and she feels herself involuntarily move back.

"I was wrong, Allison, about you. I thought I had you all figured out, but at every given opportunity you would always surprise me. I had convinced myself that you were this needy, love sick, confused woman who saw me only as her next charity case, someone she could work on and fix. I thought you wanted to change me."

He moves closer to her with each sentence he speaks, and Allison finds herself against the wall with Greg barely inches from her.

"But I was wrong. If I'm honest at all, you're the only person who hasn't tried to change me, and even though I am unable to understand that I respect you more for it. I never told you this, but when I was shot, while I was unconscious, the one person by my side, in my mind, was you. You were the one constant, and when I heard you speaking to me in my hospital room a few days ago telling me you missed me and that I had been right…"

"You heard that?" Allison asks quietly, her pulse quickening with each word he speaks.

"Going through what I have in the last several days, I realized a lot about what I want and what I need."

He moves even closer to her. She can feel his chest touching hers.

"And you want me." Allison knows she's stating the obvious but she wants to hear him say it.

He pauses just a moment and smirks while placing his hands on each side of her arms.

"And that's why I like you, Allison, because you are so quick to state the obvious." His voice is barely above a whisper as he slowly leans in.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Next day…_

Allison sits alone in one of the examine rooms of the clinic, she's been in need of a few moments for herself since she arrived at work earlier that morning. With pencil in hand she is unable to suppress the grin on her face. Last night had been a VERY interesting one, and the outcome of it has her unable to stop feeling like a "love struck" teenager.

_The previous evening. Greg's Apartment._

She could feel his breath and smell his scent, the scent that was so distinctly him. Her own breath was short and she could not remember holding it as she watched his every move. His eyes had locked with hers and she remained still only with her eyes watching his mouth. Her eye lids started to fall slightly, as she anticipated his lips meeting hers. It all seemed so surreal to her. Then she felt his breath on her ear and neck.

"Unclench Allison, it's not very attractive."

His voice was so close and before she could comprehend what was happening she felt him pull away and start to move back towards the couch. Allison felt very confused in that moment, but even more than confusion, she felt frustrated and even a little angry.

She watched him pick up his tv remote and settle back into his previous spot on the couch.

"Up for some reruns of the Sopranos?" He asked the question so nonchalant that Allison wanted to literally beat him over the head with the remote.

Greg glanced her way as she remained leaning against the wall.

"The Sopranos?" She repeated in disbelief. She moved from the wall and almost without thinking walked swiftly over to him. Allison grabbed the remote from him, powered the tv off, and threw the remote onto one of the chairs making sure it was out of his reach.

He simply stared at her as she crossed her arms and looked him right in the eye, "Greg I am not some fucking toy you can play with whenever you're bored. I know how you are, I get that you like messing with people, but I needed you to be serious and I thought you were. Now, if you weren't serious about all of what you just said and…and…"

Allison couldn't seem to find the right words, he had managed to get her so wound up, if he hadn't made it seem like he was going to kiss her she may have tried to maintain her cool in the situation.

_That's it Allison! Let him have it._

"I want you to fucking kiss me, now!"

She dropped her arms from across her chest and let them settle on her waist.

Greg looked off to the side, his fingers tapping a rhythm against his knee, and then he stood. He turned his head and caught her gaze with his. He stood for a moment, shifting his weight more so to his good leg before he spoke.

"You want me to kiss you." He spoke it as a statement, almost as if he was digesting the words and allowing them to linger in his mind.

"Yes."

She held her ground and waited and watched. He simply watched her, not moving, it was as if he were trying to make a decision.

"After four years of dancing around each other if you can't just kiss me then I…"

Her words ended as his lips found hers. She felt his hands grab her arms as she was pulled up against him. The warmth of his body seemed to overtake her in that moment. His arms wrapped around her and her palms found themselves against his chest. It startled her at first, the force behind it all, but then she began to melt against him. She felt her lips begin to move with his, and his teeth gently nipped at her lower lip. There was a spark there that she couldn't remember ever feeling with anyone else. Her hands gripped at his shirt as she tried desperately to pull him even closer to her, although he seemed unwilling to budge. She felt one of his hands cup the back of her head pulling her closer to him just as his tongue slid against her bottom lip seeking the warmth of her mouth. Allison more than willingly obliged and moaned as her tongue met his. She even thought she heard him make a sound of his own as his tongue tangled with hers. Her heart was racing and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Her eyes had almost completely closed when he gripped the back of her head and gently pulled away from her.

Both were breathing deep and shallow breaths. She could see his pupils were fully dilated, and she was positive her own eyes mirrored his.

She watched as he took a deep breath and tried desperately to collect himself.

"I was serious and I meant every word I said."

Allison watched as he let his hand fall from the back of her head, and as he took both of her hands in his.

"As you so graciously put it, we've been dancing around each other for four years, I know that. Now that we've started to explore this 'thing,' I don't want to screw things up by moving too fast." His eyes remained on hers as he spoke to her.

"Greg, four years isn't fast."

"I don't know if this is going to work between us, but being with you is something I want and I have a feeling it's something I need. That's big Allison, and I want to make sure we do it right. I don't want to rush it."

She was shocked by his words and apparently the disbelief showed on her face.

"Trust me Allison, there's nothing I wouldn't give to just push you down on this couch and have my way with you. That's actually something I've fantasized about doing for a while."

She felt her face heat up as he gave her an almost predatory look. Allison felt herself involuntarily swallow but she was unable to look away from his piercing gaze.

"But this isn't something I want to jeopardize for a brief moment of getting my rocks off. This is important to me," He said just above a whisper, "You're important to me."

Allison couldn't help it, he always had a way of speaking to her that made her feel the depth of his sincerity.

She pulled her hands from his and moved away from him, she backed herself into the chair with her coat draped across the back of it and sat down. Allison put her head in her hands and she ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at Greg who had sat back down on the couch and was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Without warning she started to smile and said simply, "So the great Gregory House wants to take things slow with a woman who is basically throwing herself at him?"

He slyly grinned and shrugged, "It appears that way."

Allison started to laugh softly to herself, "Well, you know what Monty Python always says."

Greg tilted his head to the left and said without hesitation. "No one ever expects the Spanish Inquisition."

They both started laughing and she felt the tension leave the room. Slowly she made her way back to the couch, and he turned the television on quickly flipping the channel back to watch some more of Monty Python's wild antics.

She soon found herself leaning into him as they both got comfortable and his arm came up to rest behind her. They watched the show together in silence for a few minutes before Greg made one last suggestion.

"We should go on a date."

Allison looks at the clock in the examine room and sighs to herself, it was time to get started on today's clinic duty.

_Ok, Allison just make it through the next few hours, go get an update from Greg's team about their patient, and then you can leave._

She grips the handle to the door and smiles to herself.

"Friday," She whispers, "I'm going out with Gregory House, friday night."

The next couple of days were going to be the longest she'd have to suffer through in quite some time, but she knew it would be worth it.

_And he better kiss me at the end of the night or I WILL make him pay._

Allison giggles to herself as she opens the door, and she goes to meet her first clinic patient of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Allison feels the hot flowing water run through her hair and roll down her back. Her head has been pounding all day. She tries to sooth the ache in her body letting all the issues from work slip from her mind, at least she tries too, as she slowly inhales the steam from the hot water. It had been chaotic all day at the hospital, from the many manic and at times moronic clinic patients, to the patients she had to see and tend to in the ER, and those had been the EASY part of her day. Sighing she takes the wash cloth in her hand and she slowly begins patting her forehead and sliding it over shoulders, trying desperately to ease the tension there.

_Hours Earlier..._

Allison watched the numbers in the elevator as they changed. Her arms folded in front of her and she found herself tapping her foot impatiently. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and get over to Greg's. Even with them taking things slow she felt rejuvenated whenever she was able to be with him, and that was the most exciting part for her and their developing relationship. Now all she had to do now was get an update from his team on whatever case they were working on and then she'd be on her way.

Allison stepped off the elevator and swiftly walked down the hall headed towards his office and the all too familiar conference room. As she approached the room she could see Foreman talking as he stood next to the white board while doctors Hadley, Kutner, and Taub all sat at the conference table speaking when they felt prompted.

_They must be discussing the case._

Slowly Allison opened the door and she almost instantly felt all pairs of eyes fall onto her. Remaining calm and collected she gave what she hoped looked like a sweet smile and quickly addressed them.

"I'm just here to get an update for House."

No one said anything to her at first. She, however, wasn't in any mood to play around, she wanted to leave so she tried to make her intentions clearer.

"An update, on the case you guys are currently working on? You know how House is when he doesn't..."

"Is it true?" Kutner asked with what could only be described as a undeniable child-like curiosity.

Allison could feel her mouth close and she felt herself pause. This was not the conversation she wanted to have with these particular individuals. She couldn't stop the glare she gave to Foreman as she spoke to Kutner.

"Is what true?"

"Cameron cut the crap. You're sleeping with him aren't you? And by him I mean House." Foreman cut in with one of his irritating eyebrow lifts and that smartass smirk.

_What I wouldn't give to just smack that smirk right off his arrogant face._

Allison sensed all eyes once again directed squarely on her.

I_s this honestly how they spend their time in here now? Gossiping like high school kids? Unbelievable..._

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and then made eye contact with everyone in the room as she spoke.

"Last time I checked everyone in here, like myself, are doctors who have patients to take care of and treat so any discussion of my personal life is a waste of time and certainly not the business of anyone here. So I will say it again since it obviously wasn't clear enough for you guys to take a damn hint, Dr. House wanted me to get an update on the current patient so that is why I am here. Now either give me the update and any information you have yourselves or..."

Allison let her voice drop off as she watched the others in the room. Dr. Hadley looked towards Foreman who remained focused on Allison, Dr. Taub just stared at his pen as he tapped it lightly against the table, and Dr. Kutner glanced between Allison and Foreman his mouth slightly open as if he was unsure of what to do or say next. Rolling her eyes, Allison straightened her jacket and looked to the center of the table and saw the file. She took the few steps necessary to reach the center and snatched it up.

"Guess I have to do everything myself." She said with a smirk while glancing quickly at the file in her hands.

"Oh, and whatever is or isn't going on between Dr. House and myself is of no ones concern, especially not anyone present in this room."

"It is if it affects our jobs." Dr. Hadley said almost cutting Allison off.

Allison wanted to laugh.

"Dr. Hadley, right? Or is it thirteen? I often forget since I hardly hear anyone refer to you by your actual name. Anyway, I know you think you have insight into who Dr. House is and that you 'understand' him and others, so you feel you have a right to know anything and everything there is about everyone. But you're not that insightful, not as much as you like to think you are, and I for one do not have to answer to the likes of you or anyone else in here for that matter. You're where I was just a few years ago, only difference is is that at least I had some sense to go along with whatever intelligence I had at the time."

Allison turned towards Foreman ignoring Dr. Hadley all together, and shook her head.

"And you like to think you're so much better than House. At least when he has a case he never ignores it and sits around having idle conversations that go absolutely nowhere. With House there is always a method to his madness. You like to think you're better, but even on his worst day House will always be better and more brilliant than you will ever be. He maybe an arrogant ass, but at least he has the intelligence to back it all up. So why don't you and the rest of team 2.0 get back to doing what you should be doing and actually do some 'doctoring' and keep your noses out of my personal life and mind your own damn business, or is that too difficult a concept for you guys to grasp?"

She crossed her arms and waited for anyone else to say anything about Greg and herself, when no one did she smiled. Satisfied she turned and started for the door but stopped just short of it. Allison looked over her shoulder and shrugged dramatically.

"Maybe House will give me another night of mind blowing sex for putting up with your guys' lack of professionalism." She crossed her fingers in a dramatic fashion. "A girl can hope."

Without another word she practically skipped out of the conference room, file in hand, and a satisfied grin on her face.

_That should teach them to mind their own business. Let them wrap their minds around that one, and I hope Foreman isn't able to rid himself of that image for days._

She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the other person walking in her direction, the other individual also unaware of her presence as he glanced down at the file in his hands, both not noticing the other until they collided.

She felt the floor under her as the file she was holding fell to her side. Looking up she was surprised to see the man standing before her.

"Wilson?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sorry about that Cameron, I was a bit distracted."

She felt for him, she really did, knowing how it felt to loose someone you love/loved. It could be absolutely devastating. She reached up and took ahold of his extended hand and felt as he helped pull her up from the ground.

"Yeah, so was I actually. Guess that means we're even then, huh?" She said with what she hoped was a sympathetic smile.

"Getting case information for House?" He asked in an attempt at being casual.

She could feel the slight heat begin to radiate from her cheeks. WIlson never missed a thing, he seemed to be like Greg in that way.

"It's part of our...of our..." She wanted to word it right. "...of our arrangement."

Allison felt herself involuntarily swallow.

"So it's true then? I mean you and House?"

She could sense a slight edge to his tone but more so than anything there was a gentle curiosity to his question.

"House and I...well we...we're seeing where 'this' will take us. Whatever 'this' is, and plus we're still figuring it out."

"Ah." He said as he glanced down at the file he had in his hands. It seemed almost as if he was searching for something else to add to the conversation.

"I have to get these results to House's team, they asked for a consult for the patient to rule out cancer. Since you'll be getting an update to House let him know it's definitely not the big 'C'."

He gave her a half-hearted grin before attempting to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm before he had the opportunity.

"He misses you Wilson." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she felt he had to hear what she needed to say to him. "He may not say it, but he does."

Wilson glanced at her with a somewhat pained expression etched across his face. This was venturing very narrowly into the subject of "Amber," a topic she knew was hard for him to address, even after the chat they had shared together as she tried to console him.

"You asked before how I made it through the grief, and do you remember what I said?"

Wilson nodded slightly. "Work."

"Yes, work. I put myself into finishing my education, then my internship, and focused completely on my career. But I never told you why. It was because I didn't have anyone Wilson. My husband was it. I had no close friends, my family didn't want anything to do with me, and his family was simply indifferent."

She paused as her hand loosened its grip and she let his arm go. He looked at her, almost as if he wanted to ask her why she was telling him this. Allison could sense the question too.

"If I had had a friend who...who would go to any and all lengths to save the person I loved, if I had had a friend who would have put his own life on the line to help me, I...I would never let that friend go. If I had had a friend like that I would have wanted to be with him, not alone, like I actually was. You need to grieve in whatever way you have to, I get that, but just know that unlike me you have the gift of a friend if you can't bare it on your own."

Wilson appeared to be at a loss for words and Allison gave him a small smile.

"He's in pain too Wilson, and even if he's too stubborn to tell you, he'd like to hear from you. Do what you need to, but just keep that all in mind ok? I have to go see him now with an update otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."

Allison reached out and squeezed his hand once just before she turned and walked away.

_The Present..._

She turns the water off and steps out of the shower. The ache in her body had now been pushed to the background by the tension headache that had started to grow shortly after her encounter with Wilson earlier. Allison manages to calm herself down and ease her breathing as she focuses on the present.

_Breathe, just breathe._

She can feel the beating of her heart through her palm as she tries to keep herself composed. Even though it had been hours since her chat with Wilson, their exchange lingers fresh in her mind and her thoughts.

The main reason for this is due to the fact that she had never shared that information with anyone before. She had never confided with anyone the feelings and emotions she had gone through while she grieved for her husband after his passing, or even hinted at what she had experienced with her family, etc. Allison remembered she had told Wilson before about her "almost affair" with her husband's best friend, but nothing had happened and they had never been close friends prior to or after her husband's passing. Moving to Princeton and working at PPTH had been the renewal she had been looking for, it was a fresh start. Greg House was her fresh start.

Allison quickly pulls on an old t-shirt and a pair of her "boy shorts" and climbs into bed. She had gone to Greg's place earlier, but she had only slid the file under his door before she turned and went home. She was in no state to see him, not at that point of high emotional vulnerability, and she personally felt he would not have wanted to "deal" with it either; though in her heart she knew he would have "been there" in his own way for her if she had stayed.

_He got the file. He'll be happy with that._

She fights the tears as they threaten to fall and she pulls her blanket close to her body. For the first time in a very very long time she felt like she actually had someone, someone who actually got her, and someone who actually made her feel good about being herself. Allison felt Greg probably didn't understand it, but it was the truth.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. Slowly, she reaches over to her bedside table and picks up the phone. Glancing at the number she can't help the laugh that escapes her.

_Why am I not surprised? Of course Greg would call me now._

Allison takes a deep breath and answers. "What is it Greg? Is there a typo in the file you're having trouble deciphering?"

She can feel him pause, and as he speaks she feels the grin that is most certainly on his face.

"Well, hello to you too little miss sunshine."

Allison doesn't want to feel like she's on the verge of tears while speaking to Greg, but she does and she hates feeling that way.

"Greg I..."

"What's wrong Allison?"

His question takes her off guard but she can still hear the concern in his voice.

_He knows you Allison, how could you have thought he wouldn't pick up on your "mood."_

"I figured something was up when I found this nifty little medical file on my floor in front of my front door. Which has made for some very nice reading material, outside of my internet porn which will be my next stop tonight; once I get off the phone with you of course."

She can sense he's trying to lighten her mood, but she also knows he's curious about what had happened earlier and she definitely is in no mood to talk about it with him; at least not yet.

"Greg, I don't want to talk about it ok."

He's silent for a moment. Allison can almost hear him as his mind goes over her statement.

"Do you want me to hang up?"

She's somewhat surprised by his question.

"No, Greg, I...I want you to stay on the phone with me. I just don't want to talk about anything right now."

"Well, that'll make for an interesting conversation."

She can't help the slight smile that breaks out on her face.

"I just want you to stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep, I just want to hear you ok?"

Allison places the phone next to her ear as she grips her blanket tighter. She can hear his breathing so she knows he's there, but he doesn't speak for several moments.

She holds the phone to her ear as she becomes concerned that maybe she's upset him or irritated him.

"Gre..."

She doesn't even finish because as she speaks she hears the beginnings of a soft melody being played on a piano. He's playing for her, to help ease her mind, and he doesn't even know why she's upset. The music is beautiful and she has to cup her mouth to stifle the small sob that escapes her, and two tears roll down her cheeks as she feels the emotions over take her. Allison is emotionally spent and he shows her that she is definitely not alone, and he sends her the clear message, "I am here for you." The exhaustion hits her as she continues listening to him play. Her eye lids droop down and she finds it hard to keep them open; sleep is taking her over. Then, just as softly as the music is played she hears his voice as sleep consumes her.

"Goodnight Allison."

Even though he isn't there physically, Allison feels his presence around her and falls asleep feeling protected and secure as the tears that had fallen remain dry against her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

(Their Second-First Date)

It has been a crazy day and a half at the hospital and Allison feels as if she hasn't had room to breathe let alone think about the date she and Greg have Friday evening. Greg hasn't said a word to her about that night she had fallen asleep while he played to her and she feels very grateful for that, she just doesn't feel ready to discuss any part of the situation with him, at least not yet. So for now she tries to focus completely on their date.

However, she has no idea what the plans for their date are, since Greg hasn't said a single word about it to her. Needless to say, she is feeling both curious and anxious to find out what he's planned. It's definitely no secret that their last and only "real" date prior to this had gone horribly horribly wrong.

_God, I just want this to go well. It'd help if he had given me some clue as to what the hell he has planned._

Allison glances at her self in the bathroom mirror and she can't help but smile. Sure she thinks her eyes look tired, after nearly twenty-four hours in the past two days surrounded by patients with various cuts, bruises, and the like it would certainly do a number on anyone especially the one in charge, but she still thinks she looks good. Allison turns on the water and splashes a bit of the cool fluid over her face. She gently touches her face with one of the plush towels she keeps on hand and she gazes down at what she's wearing. Her pink bra strap seems to display itself unabashedly on her exposed elbow as her loose t-shirt droops down her shoulder slightly. Her jeans sit well on her hips and she knows if she leans over just an inch of two anyone (and hopefully Greg) would catch sight of her mid drift. A sly grin appears to be deeply imprinted on her face.

_Just because he wants to take things slow doesn't mean I can't have a little fun._

She applies a little makeup and dabs a light pink lipstick and gloss to her mouth. Allison feels butterflies in her stomach just thinking about the moment Greg sees her. Even though she doesn't have a clue as to what or where he's taking her she knows it's going to be somewhere much more "him". She's given up guessing and runs her fingers through her light hair. It's funny how a hair color could reflect a change or better yet an acceptance in a person. It had been one of the last few defining moments she had gone through in the last year. It was almost like an unconscious effort for her to finally say, "This is who I am. I will not change for anyone and I will not settle for anything. I deserve to have what I want and no one is going to hold me back anymore. I, Allison Cameron deserve to be happy."

"I, Allison Cameron deserve to be happy. I deserve Gregory House." She softly whispers to herself.

Taking a breath she turns and walks out of the bathroom.

Allison hears the familar knock to her door, wood meeting wood as she reaches for her purse on her living room inn table. Slowly and with all the composure she can muster she slips the strap over her head and walks to the door. Taking a small breath and exhaling slightly she turns the knob and comes face to face with him.

He without any shame overtly looks her up and down and quirks his eyebrow.

"The Eagles?"

She glances down at her shirt and quickly meets his eyes again.

"What did you expect? A shirt with care bears on it?"

With a small smirk he shakes his head.

"I would have expected something like Justin Timberlake or whoever." He pauses again to take another obvious glance at her outfit. "Nice though. I approve."

Allison smiles and steps out into the hallway and locks her door. She begins to walk past him, "So where are we going, you never were specific so I wasn't really sure on what I should wear or..."

She feels his hand grab her arm and she stops almost instantly, and she watches as he takes her hand in his. Looking down at their interlocking hands makes her forget for a moment what she was about to say. His voice brings her back to the moment.

"Your clothes are fine, and I didn't tell you what I had planned because I wanted to surprise you." It was a simple and honest answer.

"Oh, and nice choice of jeans. For a moment I was about to say forget the date and just ravish you right here in the hall, though I don't think your neighbors would have appreciated that too much."

His voice is low and she feels her face heat up slightly, she actually believes he's serious and she finds her heart beat quicken at the very idea.

"Come on, we don't want to be late."

The car ride is a silent one, especially after Greg had pulled out the blindfold. Allison had been startled, and must have displayed her dismay on her face because he casually shrugged and said, "Look, I kind of went out of my way to plan this so could you just go with it?"

Allison wanted to laugh at the frustration he was trying (and failing) to keep from surfacing. Laughing gently she took the blindfold from him.

"Uh uh, I have to tie it, otherwise I wont know if you cheated. I know how you think."

Rolling her eyes she handed it back it to him. "This better be worth it Greg."

She felt him move as close as he could and she felt herself involuntarily swallow. Allison could feel the heat from his body and could smell his distinct scent as he took his time getting the blindfold tied tightly around her eyes. After everything went dark she felt his breath on her ear and heard him whisper, "It's worth it, Allison."

It's been at least a good twenty minutes since and Allison finds herself becoming anxious. Greg hasn't spoken a word to her the whole time and he seems resolute not to play any music. She finds herself tapping her fingers and growing impatient. Allison's on the verge of cracking when she feels the car come to a stop. Then she hears someone speak and then Greg responds.

"Is this her?"

"Did you get it set up?"

"Hey for Doc Miracle I'd do anything like I said before when you..."

"Did you get the damn thing set up or not?"

"Ok man, yeah I did. Just drive on in and roll down the windows. Johnny will be by in about twenty to deliver the other stuff you wanted."

"Great."

She feels the car begin to move again and then stop a short few moments later. Allison feels Greg reach across her and she can hear him roll down the windows.

"Ok, Greg seriously I can't take it I..."

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist."

She feels him undo the blindfold and she has to blink rapidly a few times and she looks around at her surroundings. Allison smiles and turns to Greg as he finishes with the speaker box outside his window.

"A Drive-in Theater?"

"Last time I checked it was."

"I thought these places had all gone out of business."

"Most have, this one is on its last legs, but the guy who owns it has a wife who got sick a few years ago and I saved her from dying, you know the usual."

Allison rolls her eyes as he continues.

"So the guy owed me one. I figured a dinner and a movie was in order, plus there's no need or chance for awkward small talk we both know how well that worked out last time."

A small regretful smile forms on her lips and she turns to face the screen. Greg leans back and allows his arm to come up and rest behind her, though he makes no hesitation pulling her a tad bit closer to him.

"My leg needs warmth." He adds under his breath.

She glances at him with a warm smile and knows he's just trying to find an excuse, but she wont complain.

"Hope you're in the mood for Chinese, a guy'll be here in about fifteen with our dinner."

"Sounds great." She whispers back as the film begins to roll.

It takes her a moment to recognize the movie. Slowly, she turns to face him.

"Casablanca?"

He looks at her with an almost unreadable expression on his face.

"This is a date right? What better date movie is there then Casablanca? I swear you women are never satisfied."

Laughing gently as he begins to grin she playfully slaps him in the shoulder and settles back down next to him.

"It's perfect," She whispers, "just perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

"Dr. Cameron?"

"Huh?" Allison feels startled as she straightens herself and finds herself facing Brenda who apparently had come up to the Nurse's station in the ER without her noticing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brenda, I was just a bit…distracted."

Allison isn't even sure what to call herself. It's been a week since their date and things had definitely become much more interesting. She can recognize the knowing smile on Brenda's face; it's as clear as day.

"What?" Allison isn't able to help herself.

Brenda diverts her eyes to the file she has in her hands and opens it nonchalantly.

"It may not be my place to say it Dr. Cameron but you certainly seem to be more distracted lately, especially since a certain misanthropic doctor has come back to remind the hospital that the Resident Jackass isn't going anywhere, not forgetting the fact that there's a rumor that…"

"You're right Brenda, it isn't your place. So before this conversation gets uncomfortable what is it you need me for?"

Again Brenda smiles to herself.

"Well, Dr. Cameron, seems Mr. Resident Jackass needs you for a consult. He came by my usual work area and demanded I find you for an important life changing consult. So here I am."

She is unable to withhold the audible sigh that escapes her lips. Allison takes the file Brenda had been holding and as she opens the file and glances at the paper work. Seeing what he wrote makes her want to laugh but her thoughts are cut short when Brenda's words penetrate them briefly.

"He's lucky to have you Dr. Cameron."

Allison glances back up and closes the file. She tucks the file under her arm and smiles at the nurse.

"And I'm lucky to have him."

Allison walks past Brenda and makes her way to Greg's office.

"Wanna make out? Yes? No? Maybe? Ask Again later? Check a box."

"I see you got my note."

Allison lets the door to his office close completely behind her as she closes the file and hands it back to him.

"You know if you wanted me…"

"I do."

"…all you had to do…Wait what?"

Greg doesn't let his gaze leave hers as he pulls himself up from his chair. Slowly, he moves out from behind his desk and leans against the front of it. His gaze drifts down to the outfit she wears under her white coat. His hands reach out and they grip onto her coat pulling her closer to him, pulling her between his legs. She can feel his warmth and her breath becomes almost instantly shallow being so close to him. His gaze drifts from her body and outfit slowly back to her own and she can see how dark his eyes had gotten.

"Greg?" Her voice is shaky and her breathing is uneven.

Her eyes move down to where his hands are now, placed firmly on her waist. One of his hands tugs slightly on the fabric of her vest.

"You know, the biggest turn on for me whenever you wear these vests is imagining what is underneath them. I bet if I wanted to have my way with you right here, right now you'd let me. Wouldn't you…Dr. Cameron?"

_Damn that man and that damn smirk. God I hate him for being able to make me feel this way…_

"Judging by your lack of verbal response I'm correct in making that assumption."

With a grin on his face he pulls her closer and he leans forward, his breath hot on her ear as he speaks.

"And trust me I would not hesitate if it wasn't for the nosey ducklings watching us from inside the conference room."

Allison tries to pull away from him but he holds her firmly in place.

"But I do want to have you Allison. I want all of you."

He lets her go and Allison catches herself from falling backward and refuses to meet the gaze of the others watching from within the conference room. Remaining as calm as she can Allison straightens her jacket and meets his gaze with hers.

"If I remember Greg you're the one who's wanted to take things slowly…"

She watches as he silently grips the edge of the desk tighter.

"You're the one in control here Greg, not me. You can have me whenever…" Allison daringly leans in closer this time whispering in his ear. "…or however you like. It's been four years, I'm not going anywhere. I've been yours from day one…Dr. House."

She pulls away and looks at his face. It makes her feel good to see she affects him just as much as he can affect her; though she's always known this it's good to see it from time to time displayed by him. Without hesitation she touches his face gently with her hand, she notes how his eyes close half way at her touch and how he relaxes into her touch. Allison kisses his lips softly, not allowing him to engage and deepen the kiss. She moves away from him.

"The notes are a humorous touch Greg but I want you to know that I've enjoyed the time we've spent together since…" She pauses not wanting to mention the previous events from the last few weeks. "…and I have no issue waiting if you want to keep moving at the pace we have been, but if you want me as badly as you seem to well keep in mind that at any time of any day, I'm yours."

Allison sees the unreadable look cross his face and she feels satisfaction over take her. In one of the few rare instances she can say that in this moment she knows she has the upper hand and she is going to relish it and its consequences.

_Whatever they may be…_


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes and I would like extra cheese on that with green olives and Italian sausage please…Yes that's right and I'll be paying with cash…About 45 to 50 minutes? Great. Thanks." Allison hangs up her phone and stretches where she lies.

After the hectic and busy day at the hospital she left work feeling the need for a lazy evening. She'd gotten home about an hour ago and now finds herself dressed in an old pair of pajama pants and an old New Kids on the Block t-shirt she'd been given by her old high school best friend on the girl's mistaken assumption that she could actually "turn her" into a fan (not a chance).

Allison had settled on the soap channel. Ever since she and Greg had spent that afternoon together watching these shows she had secretly developed a "habit"; one she would never admit to, not to anyone.

The soap on at the moment was particularly interesting as the main character named Carmilo was set to marry a woman he'd been in love with since grade school, the only problem is that his father who is secretly his fiancés biological father also happens to be a world class spy working as a double agent for both the United States and Russia. His father has informed the United States government that he believes his son has ties to the Russian government so now the US government is surveying and honing in on Carmilo's wedding and the days leading up to it. Not to mention the fact that his father is doing all this because he's still secretly longing to be with Carmilo's mother and plans on coming clean with everyone the day of his son and consequently his daughter's wedding, plus he doesn't even know Carmilo's fiancé is his biological father since her mother was a one night stand he had while visiting Las Vegas. Allison laughs thinking about the absurdity of it all but continues watching.

_No wonder Greg loves this stuff it's like a bad train wreck happening over and over again, not to mention how one can play the guessing game on what the writers may or may not be taking in order to come up with these insane and nonsensical storylines…_

Someone knocking on her door stops her mid-thought.

_The pizza guy couldn't possibly be here that quick. _

Slowly, she pulls herself up from the couch and moves to her front door. Peering out into the hallway, she's at a loss seeing Greg.

Without hesitation though she opens the door and comes face to face with him. He's casually dressed, comfortable fitting jeans, the usual sneakers, a t-shirt sans his usual jacket. He steadily leans on his cane and makes near instant eye contact with her.

"Greg what are you doing here?"

He seems to think for a moment before answering. "I wanted to see you."

Smiling she moves out of his way and allows him entrance. They hadn't seen each other since their encounter earlier that day in his office. She watches as he makes himself comfortable by taking a seat on her sofa. He stretches his bad leg on her coffee table and leans back.

"Nice couch." He says simply as she makes her way into the living room.

Rolling her eyes she gestures flippantly, "Glad you approve, Greg. I can SO sleep peacefully tonight knowing that YOU the great Gregory House approves of my taste in furniture."

Laughing to herself she takes a seat next to him and gets comfortable. She allows herself to lean into him gently resting her head against his shoulder. She notes the slight change in breathing she and him both exhibit at the closeness.

"I wanted to see you too Greg." She says quietly after a few minutes of silence.

She finds herself looking at him instead of the soap she'd previously been so engrossed in. His eyes leave the screen and meet hers. In moments like these she always felt like the world became nonexistent, his gaze could draw her away from the worst of anything that may be going on around her. He was such a contradiction to her/for her. He was both the calm and the storm itself in her world. Allison watches as his hand slowly comes up and brushes a few loose strands of her hair from her face and tucks them behind her ear. The look on his face is one of a man searching for something; his expression is of a man deep in thought as the tips of his fingers trace the outer edge of her cheek and jaw lines.

They both remain silent, the only sound in the room coming from the long since forgotten tv. Every inch of her skin feels warm at his touch. His eyes look over every part of her face, lingering on her lips as his thumb gently slides over the bottom one. Allison's heart speeds up and all coherent thoughts elude her as his eyes lock with hers again. The cool blue hue of his eyes is both exhilarating and calming for her.

"I want to touch you."

Allison watches as his features turn a bit darker and his irises cloud. She can feel his heat radiate onto her and stir that all too familiar longing inside of her. Allison had felt so foolish in thinking that she could ever "move on" from this…this thing that existed between herself and Greg.

She involuntarily swallows and finds the only words she can come up with, "Then touch me."

The side of his mouth curls slightly and his hand begins to descend down her neck at a criminally slow pace.

"Only touch." His voice deepens as he kisses her neck. The vibrations from his voice against her neck, the roughness from his cheek and chin, with the movements of his hands is nearly enough for her to loose it right there. Her hands grip his shirt. She feels for a moment the loss of one of his hands as he pulls her own away from him and pin them above her head and against the couch. His body shifts slightly and she finds herself pushed by his weight deeper into the sofa. She feels nothing but frustration as he yields all movements between them.

"I said I want to touch you, not…"

"Greg please I..." 

She stops speaking as he places the tips of his fingers over her mouth briefly imploring her to be quiet for a moment.

"Allison I'm trying to give you what you need. It's fucking hard as hell for me right now not to just rip your clothes off and take what I want." His breathing is deep and shallow and he looks at her. She can see the desperation in his eyes. After a moment he takes a deep calming breath.

"This is about you Allison. Right now it's about me giving to you. Just let me do this."

Feeling her heart speed up at his words she nods in understanding as he gently lets her hands go and proceeds with his previous actions.

She finds herself gripping the material of the couch as his hands continue with their motions. He cups her breast gently through her shirt and she lets out a long held moan. He watches her face, studying her reactions, and memorizing the sounds she makes in response to what he's doing to her.

His hand dips beneath her shirt and she feels his fingers run themselves over her bra and her nipples. Even through the lace material of her bra she feels herself responding to his touch. His touch is warm to her skin and it feels like he's setting her a blaze with each movement of his hands. She thinks he's going for her bra clasp but feels briefly disappointed when he moves away from it only to feel him moving lower down her body.

In response she lifts her hips up in hopes he wants to remove her pajama bottoms, but one of his hands steadies her and gently pushes her waist back down. Allison lets out a sound of frustration and he gently chuckles at her reaction. He leans into her and his lips meet hers for a lingering few moments before he pulls away. His right hand finds the top of her pants and his fingers gently skim the outer edge, without needing any invitation his hand dips down into the place she had for years longed for him to touch her. As she feels his fingers discover her warmth Allison hears his own ragged moan escape him.

Allowing herself this brief moment, she touches his face with as much a steady hand as she can muster and watches his eyes connect with hers. Both she and Greg are still as they are and his breathing has gotten just as shallow as hers.

"Now you know what you do to me." She whispers, her eyelids half closed as she traces his mouth with her finger.

Greg without hesitation leans in and kisses her, in what seems like an effort to completely and totally possess her mouth. This was not a gentle kiss; this was the kiss of a man marking what was his. She felt his tongue push through her lips and enter her mouth as his hand begins exploring and moving between her legs. Never had she imagined being with him like this, feeling like this, and finding herself completely overtaken by him.

She can't help gasping as he pushes first one than two fingers into her, while his thumb rubs against her most sensitive spot. Allison feels the intensity building inside of her as he continues.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck, she closes her eyes allowing herself to be taken completely by him; giving herself over to him and whatever he may want to do to her.

"You feel so good." She feels his mouth on her ear as his teeth graze her lobe.

His fingers are moving faster and faster in and out of her while her breathing becomes more and more erratic and heavy. Her body is tensing and she feels herself on the edge of falling over that all powerful crest. Allison had wanted to feel this way with him for years and is trying desperately to savor it and have it last as long as possible.

It doesn't work for long.

"Allison let go…let yourself go…for me."

That was all she needed. Allison feels her breath catch in her throat and her body tense as the rush overtakes her. She moans out his name as she feels the wetness at her core intensify. All her coherent thoughts leave her, and all she does is feel in this moment. His fingers continue their movements as she slowly comes down from her high. Her hands that had gripped the couch tightly at her release fall limp and she feels the heat flow through every pore of her being.

She feels him slowly pull his hand from her center and out from her clothes. Her trembling hand touches his arm and she looks up into his face and meets his eyes. She gently starts to laugh at which she notices his eyebrow quirk up in the only way Greg can do.

"That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for."

Allison reaches up and wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

"Greg that was the best orgasm I have ever had, and all you did was touch me with your hands."

Smirking he kisses her but they're interrupted a knock on the door. Both stop moving instantly and he looks at her curiously.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked only half in jest.

For a moment she's completely lost as to who would be knocking at her door until realization dawns.

"It's the damn pizza guy."

"Well, Allison I never realized you were into that kind of thing. Did you have a video recorder hidden so you'd capture what I just…"

She takes a couch pillow and smacks him in the face with it.

"Don't be a perv."

Laughing she finds all the strength she has left in her and pulls herself off the couch and away from him.

Allison gets the money she'd left on the side and answers the door. Moments later she walks back into the living room with the pizza but notices he's nowhere to be seen.

"Greg?" She calls out not sure where he went.

He opens the door from her bathroom at the start of the hallway and walks out.

"Just wanted to wash up after our dirty…deed." He moves closer and leers at her.

Allison can't stop the blush that has crept up onto her face. She places the pizza down on the coffee table and turns to him.

"Hungry?" She asks.

Using the hook of his cane he tugs her forward but doesn't take hold of her.

"I am hungry, just not for food." That "dangerous" look appears on his face.

Before she can say anything he's moving towards her front door.

"Greg you don't have to go."

He turns towards her as he opens the door.

"Yeah. I do." He looks away from her for a moment and taps his cane thoughtfully on the ground.

He looks back up at her and meets her gaze one last time.

"I'll be thinking of you."

With that he turns and walks out of the apartment, leaving Allison alone with her thoughts, the pizza, and a satisfied smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Allison sits in her office thinking about what she had just heard. Wilson was gone, not for good (at least that's what was being said) he was just taking time off. Allison couldn't blame him, especially if he needed time to heal, but her concern now was for Greg. Even if he tried not to show it Wilson's absence from his life was hurting him; and that hurt her because it hurt him.

_I wonder if he knows yet?_

She herself had to get more information, so she makes the decision to go have a chat with a certain Dean of Medicine. However, when she gets there she quickly realizes Greg apparently had the same idea.

She can see through the doors that Cuddy is exasperated and looks to be on the verge of throwing something at him and he was showing absolutely no signs of letting up. Allison walks up to the doors, sensing the rising tension of the situation between Cuddy and Greg, and opens them. At first neither even seem to take notice of her presence.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you House. It was his choice."

"Oh cut the shit Cuddy. You could have denied him his request for time off, hell you could have found some poor ass charity case for him to work on. I mean after all, this is James Wilson: Wonder Boy Oncologist we're talking about."

"House need I remind you that as Dean of Medicine my first and foremost concern is…"

"Getting into my pants? Yes, well the whole hospital knows that little bit of information, not like you've tried to hide that fact, but it's pathetic you would even try considering your pants aren't the ones I'm interested in."

Cuddy looks like she's about to strangle him, so Allison takes the opportunity and speaks up.

"Maybe it'd be good for Greg to take the rest of the day off, Dr. Cuddy. I could take him home."

"I don't need a fucking baby sitter Dr. Cameron." Greg's words were intentionally biting and she can feel he is trying to bait her.

"Actually, Dr. Cameron's suggestion sounds exactly what you need House. Both you and Dr. Cameron can take the rest of the day off."

"I have a patient…"

"Who will be looked after by your more than capable team."

Greg taps the floor with his cane and looks down silently.

"I just wanted to know where he went Cuddy." He says in a voice just barely above a whisper.

Allison sees Cuddy's expression soften towards Greg.

"And like I told you House, Wilson didn't tell me anything; all he said was that he needed to be left alone for a while."

Greg is at a loss for words. Allison's heart goes out to him; she steps closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Greg come on, I'll take you home. I'll even make us lunch."

She shares a passing glance with Cuddy who in turn looks away as Allison leads Greg from the office taking his hand in hers.

He's quiet the entire ride back to his place. Allison is unable to find the right words to say to him on the way there. Occasionally she glances at him. His whole body language screams he wants to be left alone, but she will not allow him to do that to her. When she told him before that she wasn't going anywhere she meant it, meant every last word. He spends the entire time looking out his window, hand to his forehead.

Nothing changes much when the reach his apartment. He gets out of her car without a word to her and the sound of the car door slamming would have been enough to make anyone else jump. Allison climbs out and slowly follows him up to his front door, he leaves the door ajar and leaves it to her to close and lock it.

"What do you want for lunch Greg?" She asks only with a slight bit of caution.

She watches as he throws his cane on the couch and limps down the hall towards his bedroom.

"Why are you asking me? Not like what I want matters. Go ahead and make the decision for me, I know you'll enjoy that."

His voice is loud and there is a dangerous edge to it that Allison finds herself cringing at. The slamming of his bedroom door comes moments later and she does slightly jump at the sound of it but quickly recovers.

_He's doing this on purpose Allison. He's on the defensive and is trying to push you away. Breathe, just breathe._

Allison takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway and goes to his bedroom door. She hesitates just a moment before she opens the door and walks in. The room is partially darkened by the drawn curtains but the light from outside still manages to sneak in cascading itself into the room. She sees his form lying on the bed, his back to her.

Slowly she walks over to the bed and sits on its edge. She knows he's awake and she finds it hard to find the proper words to say to him. She hates this feeling and it's in moments like these she just wants to smack herself for feeling the way she does about him, but in truth she'd never want to change the fact that she loves him.

Words are meaningless, words can be false but actions speak so much more on so many levels. She gently takes off her pumps and climbs completely onto the bed and crawls over to where he's lying, back still turned to her. She says nothing as she lays down herself facing him, her hand rests in the space between them. Her body is so close to his but she refrains from touching him. Allison knows when he's ready to speak, he'll speak.

She waits.

And waits.

She notes the way his shoulders and back move with each breath he takes. It's almost mesmerizing and it makes her heart ache for him even more.

"He didn't even say goodbye."

And there it is. She can sense the vulnerability in the statement as well as the anger hidden behind his words.

She remains silent seeing if he'll continue, and he does.

"He's been my best friend for god knows how many years and he doesn't even man up and say goodbye to me in person. I had to find out about it through Kutner and Taub, the Diagnostics Department's two resident gossip hounds."

He pauses before continuing.

"I mean I know I'm ass, a major ass, even more accurately described as a major fucking pain in the ass, but he's still my best friend, my only friend, and I…I did everything I could to help her. I tried to save her, and I didn't…"

She hears his voice break for a moment.

"I didn't mean for her to die. I didn't mean for what happened to have happened, it just did."

Allison slides across the bed and reaches out to him as she does. Her hand touches his shoulder and she feels him tense up. She doesn't stop, she gets as close to him as she can and wraps her arm around his waist and lays her cheek against his back.

"You know I haven't touched a single glass of alcohol since that night. Every time I think I want a drink her face enters my mind and I can't bring myself to do it. Hell I feel guilty just wanting to take a drink."

Her heart is aching for him as she listens to him speak and it becomes almost unbearable.

"Greg you didn't kill Amber. You didn't cause that crash to happen."

"I may as well have. If I hadn't called…"

"It was her choice Greg. You didn't call to ask her to come pick you up, she took it upon herself to do that. She didn't have to. Amber also made the choice to get on that bus, she didn't have to do that either but she did. James knows this, but right now he's not himself; he's in a lot of pain and needs space to heal. When you loose someone you love it feels like the whole world has collapsed and you have to dig your way out of the rubble. James just needs time Greg."

He doesn't say anything in response to her words and she pulls away from him slightly and lies back against the mattress and the pillows staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought I'd lost you Greg. When there was that mishap in surgery I over heard Chase speaking to Cuddy and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I honestly thought I was going to loose you and I had no idea what I would have done if…if…" She has to stop herself as all the emotions from the past few weeks come rushing up from within her.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him turn and face her. His face in one of its ultra rare moments shows all the raw and unguarded emotions he had been battling within himself.

Silently his hand covers hers in the space between their bodies and his fingers lace themselves with hers.

She turns her head slightly and gazes at him and lets out a small sigh.

"You are not a bad man Gregory House. You may be an egotistical ass but you are not a bad man." She says with what she hopes resembles a small smile. "I meant what I said, I am not going anywhere, and no amount of you being a jerk is going to chase me away. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than you just being you to get me to leave. You're stuck with me. So get that through your thick skull."

She notices the edge of his lips twitch upward at her words and she feels a sense of relief come over her. Allison moves in and gently kisses the edge of his mouth and feels him pull her hand closer while his other hand grips her waist pulling her to him. She finds herself speechless at the complete and total vulnerability he is showing her and she can see the sadness he so often hides from the rest of world; all displayed before her in this moment.

He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips and moves to her jaw then down to her neck. Greg buries his face in her neck and knows she's not imagining it when she feels a slight wetness where his face is cradled. She wraps both arms around him and feels him pull her body as close as possible to him.

It's several moments before he speaks.

"You're all I have now Allison."

She remains silent as she lets those words sink in and she realizes just how true they really are.


	15. Chapter 15

Allison rubs her temples trying to fight the massive headache that had been building all day. All she had done the entire day was work, there had been a massive car crash on the interstate and many of the victims had been brought to Princeton. She and the others in the ER had managed to save most of the people but there had been two who hadn't survived, one being a six year old girl who ended up dying from severe internal bleeding to her abdomen, which could have been handled and managed if they had gotten to her in time.

Allison for the first time in weeks felt crushed as she watched the young girl take her last breath. Added on top of all this, Cuddy had come down to the ER and berated her with questions about why Greg hadn't shown up and why he had called in along with a million other questions. Allison took to locking herself in her office once the remaining crash victims were all stable; informing Brenda and the other nurses in the ER to only page her if it was an absolute emergency.

She places the last of her files onto her desk and drops the pen she had been writing with into her coat pocket. It had been a very long day and she hadn't heard from Greg at all. If she needed anything at the moment it was simply to be with him. She didn't want to think of the death she had encountered that day and she especially didn't want to think about that little girl.

Slowly she packs up her things and leaves. She gets out to the parking garage and goes to her car climbing in slowly. Allison turns the key, puts the car in drive, and pulls out.

She arrives a short time later at Greg's and for a moment hesitates. A part of her feels that perhaps she should have called and checked to see if he wanted her to come by tonight but the larger thought in her mind told her that she needed him now and he was just going to have to deal with it.

_He'll want to see you Allison…_

Allison climbs out and as steadily as she can she walks up the sidewalk and gets to his door. Knocking lightly she waits. It takes only moments before the door opens and he's standing before her. She feels her throat go dry as he leans against the door frame. She notices instantly that he's shaved, wearing what looks like an ironed long sleeved button up shirt (untucked), dark jeans, and he was barefoot.

He looks at her wordlessly for a moment.

"You look like crap." He says finally but there is no harshness behind his words.

Allison looks down and her hands fidget under his stare. Doubt starts to cloud her mind about having come over, but his voice stops it immediately.

"Come on, I was wondering when you'd get here. I cooked dinner."

Allison's head shoots up and she cannot conceal the look of shock on her face.

"You cooked?"

Rolling his eyes, he ushers her inside closing the door behind them.

"Given the proper incentive I can." He says as he moves with her into the living room.

She feels him touch her shoulders and feels his breath on her ear as he stands behind her.

"Just get comfortable Allison."

She can't help the slight shiver she feels as he pulls away. Allison pulls her coat off and lays it on the back of the couch and slowly takes a seat, only then does she notice how low lit the room is. Her heart picks up as she watches him come back into the room carrying two plates. He gently hands her one and takes a seat next to her.

"It's chicken marsala." He says as if anticipating her question.

She looks down at the plate and looks back to Greg who is pulling something from under the coffee table; they're two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Allison is at a loss. She looks at him as he steadily pours the liquid into each glass.

"Greg, I…"

"I can be romantic you know. I may not show it but I am capable of it."

"I didn't mean that, I just—I just…You don't have to do this kind of thing."

He stops and looks her.

"Are you trying to kill the mood I'm trying to set or are you really that stupid?"

Taken aback she can't stop the glare she gives him. She notices him let out a breath and he takes both their plates and sets them down next to the wine glasses. He takes her hands and looks at her again with a serious expression on his face.

"Look, Allison, I wanted to do something for you ok? Why do you think I called Cuddy today and told her I wouldn't be coming in? I'm sure she just loved that." He pauses and seems to get confirmation of that from Allison's lack of eye contact. So he continues.

"I wanted to spend the evening eating a good meal and in the company of a beautiful woman. Is that asking too much?"

She looks up at him and feels herself fighting back tears, the tears she had been holding in all day.

"Besides I figured you would be cheaper than a hooker."

Allison wants to laugh but instead the tears begin to escape from her tired eyes. She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. He tenses up and she can tell he's at a loss. It takes a moment before she feels his arms wrap themselves around her. He holds her tightly to him and she just lets herself cry for several long moments.

"You know I was only joking about the hooker." His voice is soft and feels warm against her ear as he places a gentle kiss on her temple.

She lets go of him slightly so she can look at him and she tries to offer a small smile.

"I—I just had rough day Greg." She says in a slightly choked up voice.

He looks at her and runs his hand through her hair wiping some of the tears from her face. He looks concerned and his features darken slightly.

"Cuddy didn't harass you did she? If she did I'll…"

Shaking her head she leans back into the couch.

"No, she wasn't that bad. I just had a rough day in the ER."

"What happened?"

Looking down for a moment she takes a deep breath and tells him about the massive wreck from earlier that day and how there had been two casualties, one being the little girl who had died from massive internal injuries. After she's finished he takes a moment before speaking.

"Allison did you do anything to hinder her survival?"

Shocked by his question she shakes her head. "No I…"

He cuts her off with another question. "Did you do everything you could think of to save her?"

"Yes of course I did."

"You weren't the one driving the ambulance, you weren't on the scene, you were at the hospital awaiting their arrival and you did everything you could to save that girl once you became aware of her condition. I bet you even personally over saw the treatment of her once she was brought in. Am I right?"

Allison looks down at their now interlocking hands and nods.

"I even held her hand as she passed."

She watches as he lets out a sound of frustration.

"Allison you can't keep doing this to yourself. I wasn't joking when I told you that you care too much. Things like that happen all the time, and you as a doctor should be prepared to face it."

Allison pulls her hand away from his and feels herself getting angry at his words.

"I am fully aware of that Greg, and I certainly do not live in wonderland. I know that death is a part of life and like you said things happen. I'm just…I just…I've seen so much of it."

She lets the fleeting moment of anger pass and she looks up at him and sees a look of understanding cross his face.

Allison hates the way the evening is progressing and she knows he went out of his way to make her a meal.

"Greg this isn't a topic of conversation I wanted to have right now and I know it's not something you wanted. I'm sorry I…"

He places his fingers against her lips and she quickly stops speaking.

"No apologies."

He lets his fingers fall from her mouth only to be replaced by his own lips and she feels his hand cup her cheek as he gently grazes his lips over hers. Pulling away slowly he hands her one of the glasses of wine.

"I wanted to make tonight about us, so from this moment on no more talk of work ok? You don't want this old cripple to have suffered for nothing do you? Slaving over a hot stove for hours. Unless you really are that kinky and…"

Allison feels herself let out a small laugh and she takes a nice long sip of the wine.

"You have no idea how kinky I can get." She whispers playfully setting her glass down. She sees him pause before swallowing the last of his own wine as he goes to pour himself some more.

"Guess I have something to look forward to."


	16. Chapter 16

Allison finds herself starring at the ceiling trying to fight the exhaustion that is threatening to over take her. She feels his arm, which is draped across her midsection pull her closer to him. Slowly, her head turns and she stares at his sleeping form. Lying on his stomach, covered by the same sheet she is, he looks so peaceful. His face is mere inches from hers and she can feel the steady breathing indicating he truly is asleep.

She takes the opportunity to admire his form, especially how his upper arms look and she touches one of them briefly stopping as he stirs slightly but remains asleep. It had been worth the wait and being here with him after finally consummating their-whatever it was that they had, she is unable to suppress the smile threatening to engrave itself upon her face.

_A few hours earlier…_

Greg and Allison's plates were placed on the coffee table, both of which had been cleared of any food. She felt his arm snake around her waist and he pulled her closer to him just as the tv was brought to life. She sipped her wine patiently and waited for him to become satisfied with a channel. He pulled up what appeared to be a saved program and she couldn't contain the smile from forming on her lips as the event of a monster truck rally filled the screen.

"_Do you like monster trucks?" _

She could still hear his voice from years before and the few brief moments they had shared together that night. He had finished his wine and placed the glass next to his plate.

"I thought you'd like this, since you seemed to enjoy it before." He said in a hushed voice not taking his eyes away from the tv screen.

In truth it hadn't been the monster trucks that had made her night enjoyable years earlier, it had been him. He seemed to have come alive and was so much less guarded even from the moment he had picked her up. She could remember him trying to explain the different trucks and why one may or may not have been better than the others. It had all gone way over her head and she could still remember how he had rolled his eyes and mumbled something about women and their apparent inability to understand "important" things. What had stuck out most to her that night were the moments that had shown the early glimpses of him caring about her, even if neither understood it or what it could have possibly meant for them. He had asked her if she was thirsty and if she wanted anything to eat. She had simply asked for a medium diet coke, but when they got to the concessions counter he had ordered her the largest sized regular coke they had and he bought them both two things of cotton candy.

She could vaguely remember her feeble protests and the fact that he just glared at her as they made their way to their seats and told her to stop being such a girl. Allison barely remembered the show itself though it had had some cool fire stunts, but she could remember clearly how Greg had reacted to seeing the show. It was almost "cute" how he would cheer for certain trucks and was awestruck by others. She could also remember clearly how he would lean close to her and try to explain which ones were which before turning back to the show. It was the way his warm breath felt against her skin to the way his hand grazed hers to even the way she could smell his cologne that caused her heart to beat just a tad bit faster. This was when she first realized she was in trouble. This was truly when things had started to change, at least for her.

What stuck out most though from that night was when they had arrived back at her place and Greg still pumped from the show seemed to think nothing of getting out of the car with her as they continued their discussion about the show all the way to her front door.

He had looked so at ease and relaxed that she had been unable to stop herself from doing what she did next. Smiling she thanked him for a fun time and thought the "date without the date part" had been wonderful, and without hesitation she had leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. She could still remember how he had tensed up immediately and looked at her with questioning eyes and his entire expression and demeanor seemed to change instantly.

She, in that moment, hadn't been able to think of anything to say, but he added quietly he was glad she had enjoyed herself and that he would see her at work the next day. Allison could remember how she had wanted to kick herself for her giving into her stupid compulsion.

"House..." She said with a bit of sadness.

He had stopped briefly and turned to look back at her.

"I really did enjoy myself."

He paused for a moment and with a shadow of a smile said softly, "So did I."

Allison was pulled out from her thoughts by Greg who poked her in the ribs.

"Greg why did you…"

"You spaced out on me. You're missing some good stuff here."

She laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't spacing out, I was thinking."

This seemed to peak his interest because he turned and looked at her curiously, arching his eyebrow just slightly.

"Thinking? About what?"

"You." She said simply.

Smirking he laced his fingers with hers.

"And how I want my dessert now." She whispered not taking her eyes from his.

There was no doubt as to what she meant by that statement and its double meaning was not lost on him. Seemingly without thinking he turned the tv off and leaned in kissing her lips, trailing his fingers down her neck, down her arm where they latched onto her waist pulling her against him slightly. After a few moments he pulled away and she watched as his tongue came out and licked his lips.

"Go to the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute."

Her heart raced hearing him speak those words but for a moment she hesitated.

"I promise, Allison, I won't be long."

His words were firm and she could tell he wouldn't make her, them, wait much longer. Nodding she stood and made her way into his bedroom. She tried to tell herself to relax and she took a few deep breaths trying in vain to still the trembling in her hands. Allison in no way was afraid of being with him, but her desire for him, her desire to have him was almost too much for her. The anticipation was driving her mad, had been driving her mad for a long time.

She tried to listen out for any movement out in the living room, but she heard nothing. Allison didn't know if she should sit or remain standing, if she should disrobe or…

Before she could finish her thoughts he was entering the room closing the door behind him. He had the presence of a man who was in control and knew what he wanted and the look he was giving her told her clearly he was going to be taking _everything_ he wanted tonight.

_And I will gladly give him whatever he wants. _

She watched him slowly unbutton his shirt, and she (wanting to crush her nerves) began to do the same for hers only to be stopped by his voice.

"No. I'll do that."

She had to put all her effort into not continuing and waited as he finished moments later and he slid his shirt off. She watched it land on the floor at his feet. Her eyes quickly went back to meet his as he made his way around her. The way his eyes went up and down her form reminded her of how a predator looks at his prey, and tonight she definitely felt like his prey. He sat on the edge of the bed.

_God he looks amazing_.

The sight of him in only his jeans was nearly her undoing.

"Come here." His voice had a rougher tone to it.

As steadily as she could, she began taking the few steps between where she stood to where he sat. He reached out and tugged her the rest of the way by the belt loops of her jeans.

She was standing between his legs and his hands were firmly on her waist kneading the flesh under her clothes. His hands moved to the front and from the bottom of her shirt he began to undo each button at a painstakingly slow pace. Her hands came out to rest on his bare shoulders trying to keep her legs as steady as she could. As each inch of her skin was uncovered she could feel the slightest hint of his fingertips ghosting themselves over it. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine as he tugged her even closer, and her hands griped the warm skin of his shoulders tighter.

"Are you cold Allison?" He asked with a hint of teasing.

Shaking her head absently she could hardly whisper no as he finished with the last button. He gently pulled the shirt from her body and let it pool at her feet. His hands returned to her waist skimming lightly over the roundness of her backside.

"Always thought you had a stunning little ass." He said.

She wanted to say something back but all words left her as she felt his lips upon her skin. He open mouthed kissed the skin right above her navel and she felt his breath on her bellybutton as he blew into it. She nearly lost it right then.

"I've wanted to do that for ages."

"And you can do it as much as you want to Greg." She whispered finally finding her voice.

He chuckled at her words and kissed her skin again. She finally managed to gather enough strength to allow her hands to move into his hair. Her movements stilled when she felt the button of her jeans become undone. Without speaking he tugged the zipper down and began tracing the skin right above where the top of her jeans ended. His hands rounded to her backside and pushed them down brushing against the firm untouched skin beneath.

Allison felt him push her jeans down past her knees and she stood there awkwardly as he looked her up and down again with a look of pure lust on his face.

"You really are a naughty girl aren't you, Allison?" He said taking the strap of her pink thong and snapping it against her skin. His hands caressed the bare flesh of her backside as he continued admiring her.

"I think pink is officially my new favorite color." He whispered looking at her with a cheeky grin on his face.

In truth she had bought the pink set at Victoria's Secret hoping that it wouldn't be too much longer before she was showing them off to him, and she was definitely glad she had.

Her heart was racing the fastest she'd ever felt it go as he pushed the pants down the remaining length of her legs and helped keep her steady as she stepped out of them. He waited patiently as she removed her shoes as well. Without warning he pulled her down to him, ending with her straddling his leg. She stiffened for a second thinking she had hurt him and she looked at him concerned for a moment.

"Greg what about your leg, did I…"

He cupped his hand over her mouth and she watched as he shook his head.

"Allison I really can't feel much of anything right now. I took plenty of Vicodin to ensure I can enjoy this the way I want to enjoy it. If it hurts like a motherfucker tomorrow, like I know it will, so be it."

He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth and even though she was concerned with what he had just said she understood that Greg knew what he was doing. Tonight she just wanted to pretend that nothing else mattered but her and him. His lips found their way down to her neck as his hands skimmed the thin straps of her bra and he pushed them down her shoulders. His hands shifted behind her and she felt him unhook the clasp of her bra as he traced the spot where her neck and shoulders met with his tongue and mouth.

She pushed back from him just enough to toss her bra aside and he gazed appreciatively over her. Her chest and face were flushed and her breathing shallow, her nipples hardened under his stare and he brought his mouth back to hers as his hands came around to her front and cupped her breasts using his fingers to stroke them thoroughly.

Her head lolled back as his lips moved down her neck and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

Her heart was racing as she moved her hands back to his hair and ran her fingers through it.

"I love you."

Her voice caught in her throat and she felt his body still. Had she really just said that?

_Of all times to tell him that, you tell him now? _

She was afraid to meet his gaze which she knew was focused completely on her face now since he had stopped all other movement.

"Greg, I…"

But her voice stopped as he tugged her closer and she felt herself flipped onto her back against the bed. He was above her now, his legs forced hers to spread wider so he was between them completely. His eyes were looking into hers as he supported himself with his arms.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Say it again." His voice was low and commanding.

Swallowing and feeling unsure she did as he said.

"I love you."

He kissed her lips and moved to her ear and neck.

"Again."

She had to work hard to control herself as his hands began moving down her body and his teeth found her earlobe biting down on it gently.

"I love you." She whispered hoarsely.

His lips moved down her neck and he moved down between her breasts. She felt his hand skim the top of her thong panties, and she also felt the evidence of his arousal through the jeans he still wore.

"Greg…Greg please…I…"

He took one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand slid underneath her panties, finding the evidence of her own arousal for him.

She gasped and let out another moan as he slid a finger into her and moved to her other breast. Allison could not remember the last time if ever she was as turned on as she was in this moment. It felt like torture, feeling the weight of his firm body, the movements of his hands and mouth, as he pressed himself into her separated only by that of a pair of jeans.

"Say it again Allison." He said as he thrust a second finger inside of her and began rubbing her with his thumb.

She griped him and spoke sharply, "I love you, Greg. God I love you." It was her undoing. He took her mouth in his as he continued working his fingers in and out of her moist core, silencing the long drawn out moan that came from her lips. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers and she felt her body arch into his and she felt as though she could have rose right off the bed.

Breathing deeply as she came down she could still feel his fingers moving in and out of her. When she opened her eyes she found him looking at her. He began to move off her and she tried to pull him back, protesting the loss of his warmth against her body.

He kissed her leisurely and with what seemed like an effort to reassure her.

Greg broke the kiss, "I have to get a condom Allison. Unless you want me to try it with these jeans on, but I think that'd be painful for both of us."

Allison reluctantly let him go and she lay there not wanting to move until he was back with her. She turned her head to the side just as he finished stepping out of his jeans. She watched as he tore open the condom's wrapping and quickly rolled it down his length. Her breath caught as she quickly realized just how big he was. She had definitely never been with a man that size before and she turned her head back to the ceiling.

"Don't think I didn't see you Allison." He spoke as he moved and pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them to the ground. She felt his weight on her again; pushing her back into the bed.

His lips caressed her own as he spoke softly to her.

"Like what you saw?"

She could feel his hardness against her stomach. Allison honestly thought she was going to loose it.

"Greg please…"

He kissed her again and ran his hands through her hair.

"Please what Allison?"

He moved his hips, pushing his hard length against her even more. Whimpering slightly she felt herself wanting to cry. She hated that he was playing with her, though she knew he was doing it to drive her crazy and tease her; she just didn't know how much more she would be able to take.

"Just tell me what you want Allison, and I'll give it to you." He whispered biting her earlobe again.

Letting out a sound of frustration, Allison gripped the back of his hair and tugged it back making him meet her eyes.

"I want you inside of me now."

He smirked down at her and noted how hot she looked when she was testy.

His hand reached around and pulled her leg up around his waist and with one firm thrust he buried himself inside of her, as far as he could be. Gasping and crying out at the sudden movement and the pain that came with him pushing inside of her, she gripped his neck and felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

He had stilled his movements again allowing her to adjust to him and his size. She was pretty sure by the strained look on his face that he felt just how tight she was. He made eye contact with her again and seemed to note the tears that had stained her face.

Noticing how he was controlling himself she heard him ask quietly, "Am I hurting you, Allison?"

Shaking her head, not wanting him to stop, she pleadingly looked up at him almost wordlessly begging him to continue; which he must have seen because moments later he was moving in and out of her. It began slowly matched only with the leisurely kisses he placed on her mouth and neck. Then he began to move faster, she rotated her hips and held onto him, quickly pulling them both over the edge.

"Say it again Allison." His voice broke the silence between them.

Without hesitation she whispered harshly, "I love you, Greg."

Greg's hand moved above her head and the other griped her waist holding her as close to him as possible. His eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen them and the breath caught in her throat as he bent her leg and thrust even further inside of her. It was all too much for her, his scent, the feel of his body, and the desire long held inside of her desperate for release; she felt him thrust one last time inside of her and she tossed her head back and heard herself scream out incoherently.

It was only moments later that he followed her over the edge shouting her name with a voice she had never heard come from him before. He collapsed on top of her and they both remained there breathing deeply and being thoroughly spent.

_The Present…_

Allison could vaguely recall him moving off of her and disposing of the condom. She knew at some point he had thrown the blanket off the bed and just opted for them to use a sheet to cover themselves. He preferred the feel and warmth of her body to that cover and stated as much.

She can hear his deep breathing cutting through the air and she turns again and looks at him as he lay sleeping.

_He's going to be feeling the pain tomorrow, but again so will I._

A small smile again imprints itself on her lips and she can't help the feeling of satisfaction that comes over her knowing that to be the truth.

Her eyes finally close and she drifts off to sleep, surrounded only by the man she loves.

_Tonight changes everything..._


	17. Chapter 17

Allison cannot contain the smile that has impressed itself upon her face as she makes her way to the clinic. Last night had been wonderful and when she awoke to his still sleeping form she had to literally tear herself away from him; she still had a job to go to and work that needed to be done. Allison had quietly removed herself from his bed, dressed, and left hoping not to wake him. She had made the journey to her apartment and changed into fresh clothes before heading off to work.

Clinic duty always allowed her time to think as she worked on simple diagnosises. Today was definitely one of the days she was grateful for that time to think. She found herself quickly missing him and wanting to see him. Shaking her head as she picks up another file she has to laugh to herself.

_You have it bad Allison, real bad._

She makes her way into the next exam room and stops. Allison finds herself staring dumbfoundly at Greg, who is sitting on a stool holding out a sucker to the same little girl she had been scheduled to examine.

The woman standing next to the girl, obviously her mother, looks to Allison with a slight grin on her face.

Allison takes the opportunity and quickly introduces herself.

"Um, hi I'm Dr. Cameron I didn't realize you were already being seen."

Allison looks to Greg and gives him a look that clearly says, "What the hell are you up to?"

She feels her heart rate pick up as he smiles at her and sits back on the stool, sucking on his own candy sucker trying to look as innocent as he can.

_Failing miserably at that._

"Oh yes, Dr. Cameron we were told you'd be seeing Angie but then Dr. House here was nice enough to see her earlier. Hope that was ok."

_Nice? House? What is he up to?_

Unable to hide the skeptical look from appearing on her face she tries to quickly recover by turning her attention to the file in her hands.

"Well, that certainly was _nice_ of Dr. House, but I think I can finish up here…"

"Oh there's no need Dr. Cameron. Little Angie here just has a slight ear infection and a cough. It's been handled." He says smugly while crossing his arms as she looks back at him.

Allison shakes her head and closes her file and holds it to her chest.

"And I've also taken the liberty of prescribing her some medication. Hope you don't mind Dr. Cameron."

She turns her head to him and tries to give the sweetest smile she can. Angie hops down from where she had been sitting, sucker still in her mouth, and without hesitation she hugs Greg. Allison has to stifle the small laugh caused by the look on his face. He awkwardly pats the young girl on the back and she pulls away with a grin on her face.

_Obviously the candy was a big help._

"No I don't mind at all." She says with a smile and she notes the look of discomfort still evident on his face.

She watches the mother thank Greg and walk past Allison giving her a gracious smile. Dropping her arms from across her chest she closes the door and looks at him, her hand at her hip with the file still in her firm grasp.

"You really are something else Greg."

He pulls the sucker from his mouth and acts like he's contemplating that statement.

Grinning to himself he looks to her, "Yep I agree. I really am something else. Women everywhere would attest to that especially when it comes to certain bedroom activities."

She watches as he wags his eyebrows suggestively and she hears the soft laugh escape her.

"You were really good with that girl, Greg. I'm just not sure what to make of you being here at this hour, knowing how you like to be late and how you like to avoid the clinic at all costs." Allison's making an observation and she knows he understands that.

She watches him shrug. "I missed the warmth I was getting from you, and I kinda wanted to see you…" She notices as his voice trails off and that he apparently seems to find the ceiling to be an interesting specimen to study.

There's a moment of silence between them and Allison feels unsure of what to add to their conversation. She loved hearing him say those words, but she also knew it was difficult for him to say those kinds of things and she definitely didn't want to push it. He apparently could sense her hesitation so he is the one to break the silence between them.

"Am I in trouble?" He asks getting up slowly. His hand holding the sucker deposits it into the trash.

"No actually I had wanted to see…" She stops short of finishing.

Allison notices immediately the more pronounced limp and that he isn't moving as quickly as he normally did (even without his cane.)

Sighing she looks at him as he grabs his cane and moves towards her.

"How bad is it?" She asks quietly.

He looks at her and stops just inches from her. She can smell the strawberry flavor left behind by the sucker coming from his mouth and she has to calmly remind herself that jumping him in one of the exam rooms would definitely be a bad idea; plus the concern she was feeling currently for him seemed to override any of the lustful thoughts that may have entered her mind.

"It's bad but luckily for me I have my handy-dandy feel good pills." He pats his pocket and for a second she has to look away. She knows he takes them for his pain, but she hates the thought of him increasing his intake of Vicodin because he was in more pain than usual, especially if she herself is the reason behind it. A part of her can't help but feel guilty about her euphoria from earlier.

She is slightly startled by the touch of his hand as it gently cups her cheek, she hadn't realized she had lost herself in her thoughts.

She looks at him and she has to bite her lip. A simple look from him could cause such a strong reaction to occur within her.

"It was worth it." He whispers softly.

She bites down on her lip a little more.

_Why does he have to know me so well. Damn him._

Allison is unsure of what to say or do and she feels him move a bit closer to her. She can feel the heat from his body and she can smell his scent. It makes her pulse quicken even more.

"Dinner. Tonight. My place."

She hears the tone in his voice, it clearly illustrates to her that he is not asking, but making a definite statement. Allison makes her eyes look at him again and she finds herself (without thinking) leaning into his touch. Slowly she nods in agreement. She watches as his eyes drift down to her lips and then back up to meet her gaze. He leans forward and kisses her lips softly. She can feel the beginning of his usual "scruff" from obviously not shaving this morning rubbing against her just as he deepens the kiss. Allison drops the file from her hands, letting it fall to the floor, and wraps his arms around his neck, finding herself wanting this moment to be prolonged indefinitely. He, however, stops shortly after and pulls away. She looks at him with undoubtedly a dazed expression plastered all over her face.

"And just so we're clear, tomorrow morning, I wanna wake up with you next to me." He whispers.

She looks at him leaning up and kisses his lips for a brief moment and nods in understanding.

"You have my word."

She pauses before adding, "Even if I have to hit you with a pillow to wake you."

He slyly grins at her before slowly backing away and gripping his cane firmly.

"I have a patient I should probably get back to. I'm not in the mood for the evil witch to come looking for me. Kutner suggested it was Lupus." He pauses and rolls his eyes. "It's never lupus. So I let him go and do the test, figured it'd give me a little time, and when it comes back negative we'll be able to get back to actual doctoring."

Allison shakes her head with a grin and crosses her arms in front of her again.

"If I remember correctly it was Lup…" His fingers on her lips stop her from finishing.

"Fluke." He says simply and removes his hand. She smiles at his response.

"I'll come by around lunch ok?"

Nodding he starts to move past her. "Bring food."

His words linger in the air as she remembers the file that had fallen to the floor. She picks it up and follows his path out of the exam room.

Allison finishes her clinic duty a couple hours later and makes her way down to the ER to check in with the nurses and check to see if anything major was going on. She hadn't received a page, but she always liked to check in and double check to be sure.

_Just in case…_

Shortly afterward, she lets the nurses know she was going on lunch and that to page her if anything major comes up. She decides to go to the deli up the street from the hospital for lunch and picks up something for Greg and herself. She also decides to splurge a bit and orders herself one of the freshly baked brownies along with their food.

_And nothing with pickles for Greg._

By the time she reaches his floor she doesn't even think about the uneasiness that would usually accompany her (from before) when she was close to the floor itself. Now it was replaced with an overwhelming eagerness to be with him, even if it was just her and him being in the same room eating a quiet lunch.

Smiling she passes the conference room, fully aware of the four pairs of eyes following her as she makes her way into his office. The blinds to his office are closed and she can't help the concern creeping its way back into her mind. Slowly, she pushes the door to his office open and she walks inside.

"Greg?"

The room is dark and she sees he's sprawled in the corner chair with his legs propped up on the footrest. She notes his hand is massaging his thigh. Again she feels the slight sting of guilt from earlier.

"You bring the food?" He asks in way of greeting, eyes remaining closed.

Slowly she makes her way over to him and after pulling the brownie out of the bag she lets it drop into his lap.

"Bon Appétit." She says simply.

He opens his eyes and glances at the bag in his lap. She notes the strain on his face as she takes a bite of the sweet in her hand. In that moment an idea comes to her. Allison places the brownie on the desk and kneels down next to him. He had taken his sandwich out of the bag but had stopped unwrapping it as she approached and his eyes were squared completely on her now.

She hesitates only a moment and places her hands on his thigh. He stops her briefly, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Trust me." She whispers. Allison can see his hesitation but feels the relief as he slowly lets her hand go and allows her to begin kneading the flesh under her hands.

Allison hears his swift intake of air and she can't help the momentary pause that stops her from continuing.

"Greg am I hurting you?"

She watches him shake his head.

"No, it's ok."

She works quietly for several minutes before stopping as she looks to him. His eyes had closed and his breathing is steady. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at her. The strain is still there but he offers her a small grin. His hand comes up and covers hers.

"Thank you."

Allison gets to her feet and grabs her brownie from off the desk.

"You know it's general practice for a person to eat their sweet after the main course, not before." He states with an amused (albeit strained) look on his face as he finishes unwrapping his sandwich.

Shrugging she leans against the desk continuing to consume the brownie.

"Sometimes I like to have something sweet to eat first. Not often, but sometimes I like mixing things up a bit."

Allison's pager goes off and with a groan she looks down at it. She is in no way interested in going down to the ER but with the "911" she knows she has no choice. She wraps the partially eaten brownie and tries to hand it off to Greg, but he refuses. Confused she looks at him and he speaks quickly between bites.

"You eat that on the way. You need it more than me."

She watches him for a brief moment longer as he continues his consumption of the sandwich she bought him.

"I'll see you tonight Greg."

Allison unwraps the sweet again and takes a bite as she walks out of his office, with a soft smile on her lips.

_I love it when he shows he cares._


	18. Chapter 18

_A week and a half later…_

Allison feels the warm ache in her body begin to rouse her just as the alarm goes off. Groaning she reaches over and silences the device on her night stand. She feels a warm pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist and pull her against the firm broad chest of the man she'd been waking up next to for over two weeks.

She feels him nuzzle her neck and begin grazing her skin with his lips as she allows herself a moment to enjoy the warmth of his body against hers.

"Mmm…Greg I have…I have to get ready for work." She says after a few moments of trying to find her voice.

"I can think of something else you could do instead."

She feels the shiver course through her body feeling his voice against her skin.

Sighing to herself she turns facing him and allows him to pull her closer by her waist.

"You know I can't be late Greg. I'm not you."

She smiles at him and gently touches his bare chest. He grins slyly and leans his forehead against hers.

"No one's perfect." He whispers biting her neck lightly causing her to gasp.

He chuckles gently, more so to himself then her and he pulls back slightly. She can feel her pulse quickening as his hands frame her face and his lips move in and capture her own in a kiss that leaves her breathless and allows her to become aware of the tingling sensation left by his traveling hands as the skim down her arms touching every available spot of bare skin.

"Greg I don't—"

She feels his hand drag her leg up and bring it up over his waist and him pull her closer to his own body. His scent as always takes over all her available senses and she can most certainly feel the evidence of his arousal trapped between them.

"Come on Allison," he whispers playfully rocking his hips against her, pushing his erection even harder against her stomach. "Live a little."

At those words she grips his neck and pulls his face to hers and captures his mouth in a searing kiss. She feels his hands tangle in her blonde locks and her lips part allowing his probing tongue its long awaited entry. Moaning as their tongues intertwine Allison can feel the utter abandon he is so easily able to bring out in her make its way to the surface and she forcefully rolls them both over pushing him back onto the mattress as she takes to straddling him.

His hands firmly grip her thighs and she allows her hands to trace patterns on his chest as she grins down at him wickedly.

"You are going to pay Greg for making me go in late."

Her breaths are shallow and her words are spoken lowly as her hands begin to descend down his chest. His eyes have grown dark and he looks at her with unquestioning desire and want-for her.

"You love it when I'm a bad boy Allison. _Real bad_."

He grins as his hands move from her thighs up her body to her breasts, which he cups and begins to rub. Allison gasps again and smacks his hands away.

"Only good boys get to touch." She says in a low whisper.

"What do bad-"

He is unable to finish his question as she in one swift movement lifts herself up and sheaths him inside of her, completely. She hears him hiss as she moans loudly.

They hadn't used condoms since their first night together. She had told Greg that she was on the pill and told him after being allowed in by him she trusted him completely so the condoms wouldn't be necessary. And he (of course) hadn't complained.

She loved feeling him, 100% him, inside of her with no barrier left between them. It had brought their level of intimacy together to a much deeper and firmer level.

Allison rocks her hips and has to once again push his hands away from her.

"I said no touching Greg."

It is obvious he was ignoring her so she decides quickly to take matters into her own hands (literally). Looking over to her night stand she snatches up the stockings he had removed from her earlier the previous evening before their first session of love making. She had halted all movement making him moan in protest, and before he knew what was going on Allison grabs his wrists and securely ties them to her headboard.

The look on his face makes her unable to contain her laughter. It was a mix between lust, anger, and confusion.

"Allison I-"

She puts her finger to his lips and smiles.

"I told you no touching Greg, and I meant no touching. You've been bad and need punishing."

She is unable to stop herself from leaning forward and adding as a teasing whisper in his ear, "I told you I could be kinky. _Real kinky_."

Allison resumes the slow rotation of her hips. She runs her hands up and down his chest and leans down and nips at his neck as she uses her inner muscles to gently squeeze him. He moans in encouragement and she begins moving up and down on him watching his face wince in both pleasure and pain and frustration as he struggles to get his hands free. Allison watches with satisfaction as he tilts his head back and she feels his entire body stiffen, signaling his release. Within moments she feels his warmth inside of her and she watches as he comes down from his high.

It takes him a moment to collect himself in order for him to speak. "If that's what I get for being bad, consider myself a convert to the dark side."

She looks at him and she leans down and kisses him gently. Slowly her hands move up and untie his from the headboard.

"Glad you enjoyed it Greg." She speaks softly starting to remove herself from him only to find herself flipped to her side facing him, his hands gripping her waist firmly.

"No woman ever leaves a bed I share with her without getting hers."

She opens her mouth to protest but the words stop in her throat as his hand finds its way between her legs.

_Hours later…_

Allison groans in frustration as her pager goes off again.

_This is the fourth damn page in the last forty minutes. _

She had been over an hour late (officially since she was generally early getting in) and of course Cuddy had spotted her right away. Allison tried keeping her head down. She wasn't her usual kept self, as she had no time after "finishing" with Greg to take a shower and properly groom herself. Her jeans were wrinkled and her t-shirt was actually one of Greg's that had been in a pile on the floor. This had escaped her until she was half way to work. She had hoped no one would have noticed before she got to the locker room to grab a pair of scrubs, but she had no such luck.

After Cuddy had followed her into the elevator she found it annoying how the Dean of Medicine noticed the t-shirt without fail and made no attempt at hiding her displeasure.

"You're late Dr. Cameron." She'd said in a crisp and clipped tone.

Without looking at her Allison responded in kind, "Nice observation, Dr. Cuddy."

Allison was in no mood to be harassed, and she knew that Dr. Cuddy (even after their chat in the Dean's office) was not pleased with Greg and herself being together.

"You have four more hours of clinic duty to complete this week then." Cuddy spoke just as the doors of the elevator opened. Allison looked at her in disbelief as Cuddy began walking forward. Regaining her stride Allison quickly caught up with Cuddy walking in step with her.

"That's not fair Dr. Cuddy. You know as well as most anyone else here that I am always prompt and early and…"

"Just because you and House are seeing each other does not mean you are entitled to being late. He may enjoy a few leniencies because of him being…"

"An asset to the hospital? Yes, Dr. Cuddy I know that. The whole hospital knows that actually. I just don't think it's fair that you choose to bring your foot down only when it suits you." Allison said in a calm but firm voice.

Cuddy stopped in her place as she observed Allison. She could feel the older woman's scrutiny from her hair down to her feet. The smirk on Cuddy's face was not lost on Allison.

"This has nothing to do with you personally Dr. Cameron. This is about myself as Dean of the hospital telling one of my staff members to do her job and make sure that said staff member gets her dues in order to make sure she stays in line with her duties. I can't allow the person who is the head of the ER to think she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. Unlike you, Dr. Cameron I have a hospital to run."

Allison had felt her hands form into fists at her sides, but before she could respond Cuddy swiftly walked away.

_I am going to kill Greg._

Allison makes her way to the nurses' station and notes the latest file she had been working with for the last half hour. The ER is chaos and she as always is feeling the brunt of it. Then out of nowhere she hears a voice she never thought she'd hear again, one she hadn't heard in years.

"Wow look at you Allison. All grown up."

Allison fumbles with her pen and turns and finds herself looking into the face of the person she knew immediately was connected with that voice. Quickly resuming her calm or some semblance of it she speaks in an unwavering and steady tone.

"Patrick? What are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

Allison feels light headed as she looks out from the roof of the hospital. She had been up here, alone, for over an hour. She still feels as if she can hardly breathe and her face had been stained with tears.

_Why did this have to happen now? I almost felt happy…for once I was nearly happy_.

Allison hears her pager go off again. Sighing she checks it and again it was the one man she didn't want to see at the moment, though her heart knew she was only lying to herself.

_If only I could lock myself away up here. Maybe then the world would just leave me alone. _

_Why did this have to happen?_

_Hours earlier…_

She just stared at the man as he stood in front of her. His messy brown hair and dark brown eyes looked at her with a hint of amusement and his smile gave away the fact that he was pleased she had been taken off guard.

"Does a brother need an excuse to visit his baby sister?" He had asked innocently enough.

Letting out a sound of frustration, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her office shutting the door behind her. Frowning slightly, she crossed her arms protectively in front of her and looked away from him.

"He does if he hasn't spoken or seen his sister in nearly a decade."

Her voice was crisp and pained. Allison turned back to him and noted the brief moment of unease that spread across his face.

"Was this her brilliant idea? Did she think it'd give you and her a good laugh if you caught me off guard?" She asked as the pent up anger and hurt threatened to boil over.

"Allison listen…"

"No Patrick, you listen, I have no idea what kind of game you're playing at but I wont let you or her just come waltzing back into my life." She pauses as she tries to remain calm. "Not after you and her abandoned me like you did."

"I know but…"

"I am very busy and I do not have time to be dealing with your or our mother's trumped up and contrite bullshit. I don't care…"

"I have cancer."

Allison felt herself stop abruptly and it felt almost as if she had imagined him speaking those words.

_He couldn't really have said…_

"I'm sorry?"

He let out a breath and suddenly seemed to find the carpet in her office an interesting choice of study.

"I have cancer." He spoke again softly.

Allison could have sworn the air in the office had been completely sucked out of it and that the rug was threatening to rip itself out from under her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before readjusting her coat and opened them again making full eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry about that, Patrick, but last I checked I wasn't an oncologist. The hospital does have a department with some of those, you should check it out."

Allison kept her tone direct and cold, because she was willing herself not to feel anything. She made to leave the office quickly and just as the door opened he grabbed her arm, hard. He looked at her pleadingly.

"You're my sister."

Tearing her arm from his grip she was unable to suppress the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Funny you remember that now."

And without another word she escaped from the office. She practically ran from the ER. It was not a habit of hers not to stop and speak with the nurses before she left while on duty but she had to "get out". She felt constricted and after a brief pause she knew the perfect spot to go. She hadn't been there in weeks.

_The roof._

She knew it would be him the moment the door opened, but she did not turn to face him. He'd want to know what was going on. He'd ask questions which would prompt him to ask more questions which would eventually lead to her having to disclose all that had happened between herself and those she had once called family. It was something she didn't want to do, not now, not ever.

"Playing hooky?"

She hears the teasing tone in his voice and she feels the rage that had been building inside of her since Patrick's sudden appearance back in the ER come to its boiling point. Allison is unable to stop herself, she turns around quickly raising her fists and starts beating them against his chest.

"Shut up!" She finds herself yelling at him. "Just shut the fuck up!"

She feels herself trembling and there are tears fighting for release from her eyes, but she fights them off as best she can and continues trying to take her anger out on Greg. His hands come up and grip her wrists and she stares up at him and sees the quick flash of shock display itself across his face.

"Let me go!"

"Why? So you can start hitting me again?"

"Well if you weren't such an…"

"An ass? A jerk? A son of a bitch? All the above? Yes Allison you and everyone I've ever known has called me these things, and I don't deny that I am. It doesn't explain why you chose to attack me? Are you PMSing?"

Allison tries fruitlessly to pull herself from him again.

"Greg I'm not talking about this now."

"You don't have a choice. You gave that right up the moment you started beating on me. I want to know why?"

Allison feels her heartbeat quicken and she knows he's set and ready to stand here as they are until she speaks.

"I ran into someone. Someone I knew years ago and he surprised me and upset me by showing up here. I never thought I'd see him again, and he just shows up without any warning..."

She stops, hoping upon hope that this statement will suffice, but it doesn't. He keeps hold of her and remains silent, waiting for more. Sighing with resignation, she continues on speaking.

"It's my brother. He has cancer." The words tumble out of her mouth and she buries her face in his chest and finds herself crying.

She feels his body stiffen and she gazes back up at him. Allison cannot read his expression. He slowly releases her from his grip and he takes a step back. She feels a bit surprised that in this moment she wants him to ask the questions she's so certain are running through his mind, she wants him to be the man who always asks the harsh questions without relenting. His silence is strange to her and she feels the burn of the tears from behind her eyes, again threatening to fall.

"Say something, please."

Her voice is quiet but the plea is obvious enough. He looks at her and she is still unable to read him.

"What do you want me to say, Allison?"

_I don't know._

She opens and closes her mouth several times before pulling her lab coat tighter against her body. Her arms cross and she finds herself unable to look at him. She understands that he must be feeling awkward and with him not knowing what happened between her and those she had once called her family, she also understands how he can be at a loss for words.

"I'm here." She whispers.

Allison takes the chance and glances up at Greg who is looking at her curiously.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath she drops her arms from across her chest and moves towards him.

"I want you to say you're here for me so I-" Her voice breaks for a moment as she feels (again) over come by the feelings raging inside of her.

She feels his arms wrap protectively around her and she feels the firmness of his chest as he holds her close to him. His hold is firm but she feels comforted in the embrace. His lips make contact with the top of her head and just as quietly as she had spoken them moments before, she hears the words she wanted (needed) him to say.

"I'm here."


	20. Chapter 20

_A little girl, roughly the age of eight plays with her favorite doll. It has long blonde hair and bright bluish green eyes just like the little girl. She hums softly to herself as she runs a brush through the dolls blonde curls. Suddenly her world goes dark and she hears a man's soft voice._

"_Guess who?"_

_Dropping her doll she turns around and grabs a hold of the man's neck. _

"_Daddy!" _

_Her voice is loud and a smile etches itself onto her lips. She feels his arms wrap themselves around her and he lifts her up kissing her cheek. Clutching his neck she buries her head under his chin. _

"_I missed you daddy." She says softly before looking up at him again. _

_He smiles at her and runs his hand through her hair kissing her._

"_I missed you too, sweetheart. I'm home now."_

"_Forever?"_

_The man looks at her with his kind brown eyes and hesitates only a moment before speaking again._

"_For now." _

"_I don't like it when you're gone."_

"_I don't like being gone either sweetheart, especially from you. But at least you have your brother to play with, and your mother is here…"_

"_Patrick doesn't like playing with me and mommy is always busy." She says softly before resting her head against his shoulder._

_There is a moment of silence between the two and she feels him stroke her back._

"_Well I'm home now Allison, and I'm not going anywhere."_

_A few months later…_

"_I have already told you Allison, no. You're too little to go."_

"_But you're letting Patrick go! I wanna see my daddy!" She cries out as she watches her mother adjust her black dress._

_Allison sees the smile form on her mother's lips; it's not a kind one. Her mother looks at Allison through the mirror and holds the young child's gaze._

"_Your father is dead Allison. I've already explained this to you. He's dead and he's never coming back. You can't always get what you want, and I always felt he spoiled you beyond reason. Patrick gets to go to his funeral because he's older and doesn't throw tantrums every time he doesn't get his way."_

_Allison feels the tears rolling down her cheeks but she cannot bring herself to wipe them away. Her eight-year-old little body seems to be "paralyzed" by her mother's glare._

"_Mommy I…"_

"_It's mother to you!" The older woman snaps as she finishes securing her earrings._

_Allison watches her mother turn around and face her smiling that eerie smile at her. The young girl has to look away and she wipes her face as she does. Her grip on her favorite doll tightens. _

"_I just wanted to see daddy again."_

_Her mother moves closer to her and Allison shifts uncomfortably._

"_And I have already said no Allison, and that's final. You will stay here, in your room, and be a good little girl. Is that clear?"_

_Allison nods reluctantly and holds her doll to her chest. She thinks that if she holds the doll tight enough she'd feel him again. _

"_And that's another thing, you're getting too big to be playing with dolls."_

_Before she can understand what's happening, Allison feels the doll being ripped from her arms and watches as it's held just out of reach._

"_No! Daddy gave me that! Please!"_

"_Your father's gone Allison, and so what I say goes. Now go to your room like a good girl."_

"_But…"_

"_Now!"_

_Allison finds herself running from the room, with tears in her eyes and an ache in her heart._

_Present day…_

Allison sits up quickly in bed. She feels her heart beating fast and feels sweat against her brow. Her cheeks are wet and as her hands come up to wipe the wetness away she realizes she's been crying. It's been years since she's thought of the last moments with her father and the day of his funeral. It was something she tried not to think about, because it simply hurt too much, but seeing Patrick again brought it all back to her.

She's startled as she feels movement beside her and an arm come up and wrap itself around her waist. She feels his lips against her bare shoulder and the roughness of his chin as he gently rubs it against her skin.

Allison closes her eyes and wills herself not to cry. They had spent the evening together, after Patrick had made his grand reappearance. Greg had taken her home and followed her inside. There were no words spoken as she tossed her keys to the side and walked towards her bedroom. He had followed her. She could still feel his touch and his breath on her as he moved her hair out of his way before grazing his lips across the nape of her neck. She remembered crying out as he slammed their bodies against her closed bedroom door and pinned her arms above her head. He had kissed her, deeply, full of hunger and need.

Allison could still feel his body against hers as he thrust into her, hard and fast. She had cried out as he bit down on her neck.

"Allison." She hears his voice next to her ear and she slowly comes out of her thoughts and meets his eyes.

There's concern there and there's something else, something she cannot name. The hand on her waist pulls her closer to him and she revels in the heat he provides.

"I had a bad dream." She whispers looking away from him, glancing down at her hands as they rest against her knees.

He doesn't say anything but she feels his hand slide against her arm.

"Lie back."

She looks at him and bites her lip feeling uncertain.

"Greg…"

"Allison, lie back."

His eyes never waver from hers as she leans back against the soft sheets and pillows feeling the cool air hit her as he pulls back the sheet she had been holding against her body. She watches in the darkness as he leans over her and cups her face in his hands. Allison opens her mouth to speak but his lips cover hers, drowning any sound she tries to make. He opens his eyes and kisses the tip of her nose moving to kiss each side of her face. His hand moves down her body and nestles itself between her thighs. She sighs and leans into him and gratefully moves her head giving him easier access. There is something very soothing about the way he touches her, and she can't help but feel over come with emotion as she realizes he's trying to help her forget; whatever nightmare she had had he was working to rid her mind of it.

Allison cannot contain the gasp as he pushes a finger inside of her; she brings her leg up and over his waist trying desperately to open herself up more for him. Her own hands rub themselves against his chest and she moves one down slowly running it over his skin until she reaches his hardened length. Without hesitation, her hand closes around it and she feels him stiffen even more under her touch and his body goes ridged for a moment. He pulls back from her neck and looks at her just as her hand begins to slide up and down his length. She watches as his eyes close briefly and a moan falls from his lips. His own hand movements increase in speed as she continues with hers.

His eyes open after several moments and she cannot stop the gasp that escapes her as she meets his gaze once more. That look is in his eyes again, she can't put a name to it but it's there and it scares her.

His lips capture hers in a slow deepening kiss and she moans as she feels another finger and his thumb join the first between her legs. Her breath hitches more as his fingers begin moving in faster and faster rapid movements. Her own hand on his erection moving quickly in time with his own hand movements and his head comes up and he looks down into her eyes and she feels the need to look away. Tears gather in her eyes as the intensity that continues to build inside of her and between them begins to feel unbearable. His free hand moves her face back towards his.

"Don't look away from me." He whispers, his voice is rough and deep.

She squeezes him and moves her hand faster and feels that undeniable serge deep down inside of her. Allison knows she's on the cusp and she desperately wants him to fall over it with her.

"Greg I'm going to…"

She gasps and feels his lips cover hers again, their moans intermixing in the process.

Several moments pass before she is able to regain awareness of her surroundings. His forehead is pressed against hers and she feels his warm breath on her face. His eyes are closed and he is trying to regain a sense of balance of his own.

She runs her hand up and through his hair. Slowly, his eyes open and her breath catches again and he smiles down at her. It is one of his rare smiles that show him unguarded and open.

It is only then she notices the warmth in her other hand and between them. Stealing a glance downward she sees what remains from his own climax. He must have noticed because he moves away from her and goes into the bathroom. Greg returns moments later with a warm washcloth and without letting his eyes leave her own he cleans her off as well as himself.

Climbing back into her bed after disposing of the cloth, he pulls her closer to him and kisses her shoulder. Allison starts to laugh gently and he looks at her with a sly grin on his face.

"What's so funny?"

Shaking her head, she tries to contain her laughter by biting her lip, but she fails.

"You certainly have a way with chasing away bad dreams."

_A few days later…_

Allison isn't fully able to understand why she had agreed on meeting him. She sits with her back against the cushioning of the booth, her hands wrapped tightly around her half empty glass. This diner would be their middle ground. She nervously taps her fingers against the table, glancing every few seconds at the clock.

Patrick had come back to the hospital begging her to just talk with him. Her irritation with him had reached new heights but the thought that if she talked with him he would just go away made her eventually relent.

So she sits, just waiting for him to show himself; waiting for whatever it was that he had to say to her. She closes her eyes trying to calm the ache that had began to grow in the back of her head.

"Allison?"

_Here we go._

She opens her eyes and looks up at Patrick as he takes the seat in front of her. There is silence. He seems nervous and a big part of her has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

_Yeah this is going to be fun._

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me so we could talk."

He offers a small grin but she doesn't return the gesture.

"Patrick what exactly do you want?"

Allison doesn't feel herself capable of having patience for the man in front of her. It was difficult enough talking with him and seeing him.

He seems to be at odds with whatever he has to say. Allison takes a sip of her drink tapping her fingers lightly on the table.

"Just spit it out Patrick."

She knows she sounds annoyed, but she is and he has no right to feel offended by it either.

_Not after everything that happened before…_

She watches as he inhales deeply.

"I've missed you, Allison."

She can't hold in the sound signaling her disbelief, and she crosses her arms in front of her while pushing herself further into the cushioning of the booth.

"And I know you don't believe me."

"Really? What gave it away?"

"I know after what happened with your husband…"

"Jacob."

Her voice stops him for a second and he looks at her with uncertainty. She leans in and grips her glass again, eyes squarely on his.

"His name was Jacob, Patrick. Since you never used his name before he died the least you can do is use it now."

Running a hand through his hair he gives her a nervous smile.

"Right, Jacob. After he died, I know you went through a lot."

"Do you?" Allison asks sharply, her voice rising a bit drawing the attention of a few neighboring patrons, but she didn't care. "You don't even have the first clue as to what I or even what Jacob went through so don't even try and act like you understand because you don't. When I needed you, you weren't there. I expected that from _her_, but even with all the crap she fed you I never thought you could be just as cold and heartless like…"

"I know she favored me over you." He says cutting her off. "I know she treated you horribly. Hell, I'd even say she in all probability abused and neglected you. But I also know I can't change the past, Allison. If I could I would, but I can't take it back. I can just acknowledge what I did and take ownership of it. I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I'm even sorry for what she did to you. This cancer thing has really shown me what truly matters and I wanted to see if I could at least attempt to get my sister back."

Her eyes never leave his and there's a silence that lingers between them. Allison shifts slightly in her seat and lets out a long held breath. She looks down at her hands grasping her glass.

"I don't even know if that's possible, Patrick. I think that door's closed for good."


	21. Chapter 21

Allison sits across from Greg just watching him as he stabs at his food with his fork. The air between them is very tense. She's unsure of what to say, but she knows they need to have this conversation. The last week has been crazy, emotionally, even by her standards, and not just for herself but for him as well.

She can remember how things had gotten very heavy, very quickly the moment Patrick re-entered her life. After meeting up with him in that diner she had resumed her daily business, except the next day she had a visit from the hospital's Head of Immunology department Dr. Reighman.

Allison had been adding some brief notes to a patient's file when there was a knock of her office door. Quickly capping the pen she called for whomever it was to enter. She was pleasantly surprised to see him walk in, and she returned the smile he offered her as he walked inside.

"Dr. Reighman this is a surprise, especially since I don't get a chance to see you often, what with being down here in the ER."

He laughed gently taking a seat in front of her desk and she weaved her fingers together looking at him expectantly but with a gentle smile.

"Oh I know Dr. Cameron, and being a busy man like myself we rarely have time for anything other than work really."

She laughed slightly but remained genuinely interested as to the reason for his visit. There was brief pause between them, before he got to the point of his presence.

"Which is why I have come to see you Dr. Cameron."

Allison felt her head tilt in confusion and feeling in need of clarity.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific Dr. Reighman, I'm not really following you."

She watched as he took a deep breath and then focused on her.

"As I'm sure you are aware, my assistant department head Raymond or Dr. York recently transferred to a different hospital leaving me sans an assistant."

Allison nodded but in reality, with everything going on in the last couple of months she wasn't at all aware of most anything outside of herself. So this bit of news was news to her, and she wasn't sure what he was getting at with this so she continued listening.

"That being the case, I have been in search for a replacement. Someone capable of taking on the many tasks he handled and possibly some new ones if they're up for it."

She just looked at him and waited for the point of this conversation.

Laughing as he realized she was _still_ a bit confused he leaned forward speaking gently to her.

"Dr. Cameron I want you for the job."

Allison breaks out of her haze as Greg slams his cup down on the table. Rolling her eyes she crosses her arms in front of her, sometimes he certainly takes acting like a child very literally.

Then there was the matter of Patrick. Days after talking with him at the diner he continued to show up to try speak with her. She at one point became so flustered with him she ended up shoving him out of her way on her way to the clinic. He had begged and pleaded with her just come by the hotel he was staying at because he had something he wanted her to have. She was bewildered and at first aptly refused to go. However, curiosity got the best of her and she caved.

After finishing up with the charts she had handed them off to the nurse in the ER and left as promptly as she could. Greg was making her dinner again and she didn't want to be late, so she had to make the stop at Patrick's hotel room a quick one.

It wasn't.

She had had absolutely no idea how it was possible for everything to suddenly be flipped upside down again for. Why couldn't she catch a break? Why was the universe so cruel to her? Upon arriving, Patrick had opened his room's door and invited her inside. Allison felt her arms cross in front of her and she just looked at him expectantly. He didn't say anything to her at first, and after several long moments of hesitation she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Well? Patrick look I don't have all night. I have plans, so if you wouldn't mind. You told me you had something for me, so whatever it is I need you to just hand it to me so I can leave."

That seemed to be effective because he quickly made his way over to his suitcase and flipped the top open.

"I found this a few years ago. Mother and I had had an argument and I…well, I'm not sure what I was looking for but I found this hidden in an old hat box at the top of her closet."

Allison's heart felt like it dropped down into the pit of her stomach. Patrick walked over to her and handed her the doll he held in his hands. A doll with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. A doll she hadn't seen in years. She wasn't even aware of the tears that began to stain against her cheeks as she tightened her fingers around the doll. It was almost like new, just like it had looked when her father had given it to her.

"I don't know why I kept it after I found it, but after my diagnosis I hoped that one day I'd be able to return it to you. You know, to try and fix at least a small part of the wrong that was done to you."

She felt her lungs expanding, more and more rapidly with each passing second, and yet she felt like she wasn't able to breathe. Gripping the doll to her chest, shaking her head lightly, she looked at him for a moment.

_Breathe, just breathe._

"I'm sorry Patrick. I have to go."

And with that she had left, as quickly as she was able to. She couldn't remember getting into her car, or turning it on, or pulling out of the hotel's parking lot. Allison could only remember the doll, still held against her as she drove.

She never made it to Greg's that night. She ignored her phone as it alerted her to Greg's consistent calling, which went on for over an hour. All Allison could do was lie where she was, in her bed, arms wrapped around her doll with tears running down her face, and the small feeling inside of her that she had gotten (even as tiny as it was) a small part of her father back.

The next few days had been horrible, Greg had tried to have a confrontation with her, he had tried to cause a scene with her in the ER but she'd gotten away from him, and gone on trying to keep to herself. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but she was so over come by the emotions she was experiencing that she felt she needed to be away from him for a bit, actually she felt she had to stay away from basically everyone.

It wasn't until Foreman had come down to the ER the following day that she forced herself to see Greg.

"Look, I don't care to know the details of whatever is or isn't going on between the two of you, but whatever's happened hasn't made my job here easy. It's like someone took House and shot him full of steroids and now he's becoming completely unbearable. Would you please, for everyone's' sake just talk to him?"

And she had.

Allison found him exactly where Foreman told her she would, on the roof.

_Of course it's the roof, it's always the roof._

She could still remember hearing the door close behind her when Greg turned on her.

"What is it, Allison?"

"Greg I…"

"What is it that I did that made you feel like ditching me?"

She took a step forward and tried to touch his hand but he pulled it away before she had a chance.

His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days and his hair and clothes were unkempt, even by his standards they were pretty bad. It made her heart ache, she'd caused this, and only because she couldn't deal with the complicated issues she had; she couldn't be the adult she was and actually face things.

"Look Allison if you don't want to be with me anymore I need for you to tell me because I'm not this guy. I'm not the guy who calls a woman after being stood up and I'm not the guy who tries everything he can to get said woman to talk to me. I'm the guy who says fuck it, gets drunk out of his mind, and phones up the first hooker he can think of and has hot meaningless sex to drive away the irritation. That's who_ I am_!"

Allison heard the hurt in his voice and hated herself for being so selfish, because that's what's she'd been the last few days. Instead, she should have trusted him enough to open up and talk to him about what had happened, but her past and all the details about her father and home life wasn't something she found easy to talk to anyone about, hell not even to Jacob.

"Greg," She began slowly watching him shift uncomfortably against his cane. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was me."

He opened his mouth but closed it again and a small sign of confusion crossed over his face.

"I'm sorry I've acted the way I have, I've been selfish, but I've had a lot of things happen to me in the last few days. I'll tell you, but I want to be somewhere private ok? Please, will you come over tonight? I'll even cook."

Greg still seemed unsure, he glanced down tapping his cane gently looking as if he was torn. As gently as she could, Allison stepped closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. She had a brief flashback to when she had thought he was dying of cancer and had attempted to get a blood sample from him and how she had stroked his face much like she was now only in part as a distraction, but this was obviously different. They were together now, and she wanted to make sure he knew that was how she wanted to stay. Her lips met his in a chaste and reassuring kiss. It only lasted a few moments and she pulled away. His eyes met hers and he nodded slightly.

"Fine, but the food better be amazing or I'm leaving."

Unable to stop the small laugh that escaped her she leaned in again and kissed him.

-  
"What I would like to know is why you didn't tell me about how you called Wilson and asked him to come back?"

Allison can feel her face burn and she looks away from him.

After telling Greg about some of the details from her past (only those she felt she had to tell him about), bits about her father, etc. She had told him she would always try to be open with him and never afraid to talk to him, and yet she had kept this from him.

She opens her mouth to explain but he cuts her off, fist slamming against the table. Allison can feel the eyes of those nearest them glance over, but she doesn't care.

"Just cut the shit Allison, and tell me why you'd keep something like this from me. Why you went behind my back to Cuddy and thought it'd be ok to keep this from me."

"I didn't want to keep it from you, ok?" She whispers so that only he can hear her.

His eyebrow arches and she knows he finds her words laughable, but it's the truth. Wilson had been the only person he had had for the longest time, the one person he relied on, and when he left it had nearly crushed Greg but she had been there for him. She had held him up, she had helped him, and she had loved him. She knew she wasn't going anywhere, told him as much, and she had meant it.

"Greg, I wanted to help Patrick, I don't even know why, but I did; and Wilson is someone I trust so I went to Cuddy and spoke with her about the situation and she said she'd make the call. I know how much he's meant to you and I know seeing him again for you is going to be hard and it's going to hurt so I guess I just wanted to prolong it as much as I could."

Greg just sits there starring at her, face unreadable. After a moment he clears his throat.

"So is he coming back?"

Allison looks at him, bites her bottom lip gently, but nods in the affirmative.

He finishes his food in silence and Allison feels unsure of where this leaves them, until he reaches across the table and grips her hand in his. Their eyes meet and he squeezes her hand gently before pulling away and standing from the booth. She watches him walk away, only to realize he's left his tray for her to empty.

She smiles.

_We're going to be ok._

As she makes her way back to her office she pulls out her cell and dials a number, the phone rings twice before the now familiar voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Patrick, is it of that I called?"

She hears the sigh on the other end.

"Of course it is Allison, is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just want to see about meeting up again, I have something I need to tell you."

"Really? That'd be fine, but why can't you just tell me over the phone?"

Stopping to lean against the wall she closes her eyes for a moment.

"This is something I want to talk to you about in person, it's about your treatment."

There's a pause, a long pause, which makes Allison feel anxious and nervous.

"Um, ok. That'd be fine. Do you just want to meet here at the hotel?"

Smiling Allison nods, knowing he can't see her.

"That's fine," She pauses taking a moment to breathe. "And about the hotel Patrick, I wanted to talk about where you're staying as well."


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have NOT abandoned this fic, and the first of the last nine chapters will be posted this week, hopefully by Wednesday, but it will definitely be this week. So sorry about the EXTREMELY long delay in updating, life got in the way and it sucked for a while but now I'm back and this story will get the ending I already have planned for it. As I said before, this will have nine more chapters. Hopefully the extremely long delay will have been worth it.

Thanks so much for your patience. 3


	23. Chapter 23

(A week later…)

"Brenda could you please file these for me."

Allison quickly covers her mouth and nose with the tissue she was carrying. Being sick never has worked well for her, especially when it seemed to creep up on her like this had.

"No problem Dr. Cameron, are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

Allison is unable to stop the glare she ends up sending the nurse. Brenda holds up her hands in mock surrender.

"I was just trying to be nice. I think Dr. House is really rubbing off on you and not in the feel good kind of way, though from what I've heard through the rumor mill…"

Allison's hand quickly covers Brenda's mouth, she doesn't really care about spreading her germs, and it takes a moment but the nurse pulls away and laughs gently to herself.

"Maybe you should see about checking out a bit early today Dr. Cameron, I'm sure Dr. Cuddy wouldn't object to her best department head going home to get better. You should probably see about getting some antibiotics. You know, I hear there's this misanthropic gimp who's forced to do clinic hours and I also hear he's pill happy so maybe if you play your cards right you could get him to help you out."

Despite her best efforts, Allison cannot stop the smile that forms on her face as she coughs into her hands.

"I appreciate the advice Brenda, I'm sure I'll be able to think of something."

She begins walking away and doesn't stop as she hears Brenda's voice shouting back at her.

"Never a problem Dr. Cameron, that's what I'm here for."

"Looks like the flu and a bad case of looking like crap." Greg pulls a sucker out of his coat pocket and pops it in his mouth.

"Wow, thank you doctor I guess all that expensive education really did come in handy, your rules of deduction are impeccable."

Allison uses the now multiple tissues in her hand to wipe at her nose and to cover her mouth as another fit of coughing rises from her chest.

"Bitchy and sick does not a cute Allison make. Luckily for you, I have a prescription that can bring back the sexy woman I like to sleep with."

She watches as he takes out his prescription pad and quickly writes out a few words before signing it. Tearing it off he hands it to her and she smiles gratefully at him. Allison feels disgusting and sick and a headache has slowly begun to torture her. She glances up as she tucks the paper into her pocket and smiles the best she can at him.

"Thanks."

She barely gets the word out before her coughing begins again.

"I want you to go home."

Allison's eyes flicker back to Greg's and he's just sitting there looking at her as if contemplating something.

"Greg you know Cuddy won't go for that, maybe if it were you she wouldn't care but with me…"

"You say that like you think our lovely Dean would put her hospital above one of her best employees Allison. It is almost shocking to hear that come from you."

He simply smirks at her before sticking the candy back into his mouth.

She looks at him and tilts her head curiously.

"Cuddy has been giving me crap ever since…Well, ever since the crash and I know she doesn't like me, never has I don't think, and after that whole confrontation in her office I highly doubt she'll be ok if I left. Now, if it were you who needed to leave she'd be, albeit reluctant, but still much more agreeable to it."

Allison notices his eyebrows rise slightly and he pulls the candy from his mouth.

"What confrontation?"

_God I can feel the headache coming on now. Great. Why did I even mention that, not like it matters now._

"Greg it's no secret she has feelings for you, even you've pointed that out, and well when you were hospitalized she apparently took issue with me being here for you and after the whole issue with her trying to deny you your pain meds I confronted her about it all, things got heated, and she slapped me. It's not a big deal…"

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

Allison could see he is visibly upset and it looks as if he could do something like drive a car through a house or something equally stupid and dangerous. This was not what she needed right now but she had to defuse the situation the best she could.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was an issue or anything to be—where are you going?"

She watches as he makes his way to the door of the exam room and opens it quickly.

"Going to make sure the evil witch is dead."

"Dr. House I'm sorry you can't go in there. Dr. Cuddy is in a meet…"

Allison had raced behind Greg as he made his way to the Dean's office and knew she couldn't stop him, even if she had actually wanted to.

_I know I should but I really don't care._

Allison stands just outside the office doors watching on as Greg approaches the Dean and the surprised man she had been chatting with.

"House what in God's name is it now?"

"What it always is Cuddy, that giant stick up your ass."

There's silence. Allison can't help bringing her hand to her mouth. She feels both shocked and amazed. Yes, Greg and Cuddy had always argued, bickered, and whatever else but the way they were standing and looking at each other now was different. Greg was out to kill and Cuddy (along with everyone present) could sense it.

Allison notices the man, most likely a pharmaceutical rep, garnering enough courage to try and excuse himself, only to be stopped by Greg who blocks the man from leaving with his cane.

"Oh no, you're going to want to stay for this. The Dean here is about to get her ass handed to her."

Cuddy visibly bristles at his comment and opens her mouth to speak before Greg beats her to it first.

"No, you've said plenty Cuddy. You know, I always thought you were a cold heartless harpy who creamed herself anytime she thought of me and my large endowment of wood," He lifts his cane indicating the double entendre. "But truthfully I never thought you'd lower yourself to striking out at the one woman you could never replace."

Cuddy, Allison notices, looks away from Greg and then meets her own gaze through the glass.

Greg pauses and turns in Allison's direction.

"Yeah she's the one. It's funny, this woman comes in sick and even feels like shit and yet she thinks you'd prevent her from leaving all because you have some fucked up delusional fantasy that you and I could ever work."

"I…"

"You've been giving her crap for ages now, even more so then usual since she and I got together. And now that I've thought about it she's absolutely right."

He takes a step forward as Cuddy, Allison notes, subtly takes a step back.

"You and I are never going to happen Cuddy! We fucked one time. One time! I was completely drunk off my ass and you were too tipsy to give a shit what we did as long as it involved me bending you ov…"

"Greg, stop."

All eyes fall on Allison who had quietly made her way into the office. She can see his eyes soften as her eyes meet his. She turns towards Cuddy and the other man smiling apologetically.

"Dr. Cuddy I am sorry about Greg barging in like this. He can just be a little bit too over protective."

Cuddy's eyes dart back to Greg.

"It's perfectly ok Dr. Cameron. I don't think…"

"He can also be a bit cranky, especially when he hasn't been getting any for several days. Due heavily to the fact that I'm…well sick. So, if it's ok with you, he and I can take the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow so I can recoup, I can give him the best sex he's ever had, and then we'll be back to work and ready to…"

"Fine! Just get out of my office. Both of you. Now."

Cuddy looks beyond angry and at a loss for words and Greg just looks impressed. Smiling Allison reaches over and takes his hand thanking Cuddy as she and Greg make their way out of the office.

"Learned much you have, my young Padawon."

Allison looks over at Greg and just shakes her head with a small smile.

"I think I'm spending way too much time with you."

(Later)

The drive home is silent. Allison is quiet as she glances over at Greg whose focus is on the road in front of him. This was not how she had imagined their ride home being, but that changed the moment Greg and her had come face to face with Dr. Wilson.

_They had been in the elevator headed to the lobby when the elevator stopped, the doors had opened, and there stood James Wilson. He seemed startled at first but he stepped inside and the doors shut. It was just the three of them, together in the small space of the elevator._

_They were silent for the first few seconds of the ride down, until Allison (whose hand was being gripped tightly by Greg's own) looked over at James and offered a friendly smile._

"_Have you gotten settled back in yet, James?" She asked._

_Allison could feel Greg's hard gaze on her but she ignored it the best she could. _

_Wilson, who seemed surprised he was being spoken too, looked from Greg (who was refusing to acknowledge him) to Allison._

"_Uh, yeah I have actually. It feels great to be back." _

"_You look like you're doing better." Allison offered gently with a smile. _

_Greg abruptly turned his head towards Wilson and looked him over critically. _

"_Yeah you do look like you're doing better Wilson. In fact, I think the new tan you have now goes great with your eyes and your newly sun bleached hair. Tell me, did they not have phones wherever the hell it was you went or did you just forget about your best friend who nearly died while trying to save your stubborn girlfriend?"_

_And then the tension was back. Wilson looked taken aback, but Allison could also see a flare up of anger show on his face for a moment and his free hand clenched tightly into a fist._

_Before Wilson had a chance to respond the door opened and Allison felt herself being pulled out as Greg quickly tugged her along with him. He did turn back for a brief moment towards Wilson whose face was now unreadable._

"_Not like you give a shit, but I'm fine. I'm actually fan-fucking-tastic. I have Allison now, so your services are no longer required." _

_Then they were out of the hospital and in the car heading back to her place._

Her head feels like a ten-ton weight and it's throbbing. Even being sick Allison would give anything to make things better for Greg.

"Look, Greg maybe…"

"Not now Allison."

The harshness in his voice takes her by surprise.

"I was just going to say…"

"I know what you were going to fucking say Allison, and I don't want to hear it."

He pulls the car up to the curb outside of her apartment building and puts it into park.

"You want me to try and understand what Wilson is going through. Why he felt the need to cut his best friend off, the best friend who nearly died trying to save his girlfriend. I don't need to hear it. He gets on me for cutting people off when I'm going through shit, but the second he goes through something major it's suddenly a-fucking-okay for him to do the same damn thing. I'm sorry that Amber died. I. Am. Sorry. How many fucking times do I need to say that, and I tried to let him know that but he shut me out. I'm tired of it. All I know Allison is that I needed my best friend and he fucking ditched me, didn't even try to say goodbye to me, and only comes back now because life sucks and it gave your brother cancer."

She reaches over and puts her hand on top of his.

"Greg, I understand your upset…"

He pulls his hand away and turns his glare towards her.

"You can understand all you want Allison. I mean you apparently got what Wilson was going through since your husband kicked the bucket too. Why don't you go and hang out with the brother who's dying of cancer and who's been living with you for the last week, and just let me leave so I can go get drunk and pop some feel good pills before calling it a night."

Allison clenches her fists against her knees taking in a few deep breaths.

_Breathe, just breathe Allison._

"And speaking of the sweet cancer patient himself, maybe you should be a bit more cautious about who you have come live with you, blood related or not, hell cancer free or not."

Allison turns towards him; her stare is hard and cold.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean Greg?" She asks through gritted teeth.

Greg pretends to pause as if trying to figure out the right words to use.

"Hmm, let's see, you don't find it at all odd that your long lost older brother whom you haven't even spoken to in nearly a decade shows up out of the blue wanting to see baby sis because, here comes the shocker, he now has cancer just like the dead as a doornail husband of said baby sis? That doesn't in any way seem odd to you?"

Allison feels confused and for a moment drops her gaze.

"Greg if you're implying that Patrick is faking then…"

"Then what Allison? You saw how easy it was for me to do the same damn thing last year."

"That's different Greg and you fucking know it!" Allison yells shoving his shoulder back. "Patrick isn't a highly intelligent medical know-it-all doctor who has access to different medical files and he doesn't have an expansive medical knowledge."

"Allison you don't even…"

"He isn't you!" She practically screams at him. The tension is thick between them as they sit and stare at one another for several long minutes.

Taking a deep breath Allison composes herself the best she can before speaking quietly to him.

"You're upset about Wilson, I get that Greg. But just because you're feeling put out by what's going on with Patrick and myself doesn't give you any right to take your hurt feelings out on me. This whole jealousy thing is getting old Greg and I'm just not in any mood to deal with this right now."

Allison glances at Greg, who is just looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She sighs deeply and wills herself not to reach out for him.

"Greg, I love you." She watches his as he meets her gaze. "I just can't deal with you like this right now. I think we should just take a couple of nights to ourselves to regroup. Maybe you should call Wilson. I know you miss him, and I know he misses you too. The best thing for everyone in this situation is for you two to be there for each other, because you need it."

Greg just stares at her for a moment before turning forward in the driver's seat.

"Goodnight Greg." Allison says softly opening the car door.

As she goes to close it she hears him, "Goodnight Allison."


	24. Chapter 24

(A couple days later…)

"I think you need this more then I do."

Allison feels herself startle for a moment before looking up and finding herself face to face with Wilson. Her eyes move down and she sees he's placed a freshly made cup of coffee (courtesy of the local Starbucks) in front of her on her desk.

"Thanks." She says offering a kind smile before taking a sip of the warm drink. It tastes bitter and very strong, apparently very black.

She realizes she must have made a face as Wilson offers an apologetic look before sitting down in the other chair across from her desk.

"Sorry, I usually only drink mine black."

Shrugging she takes another sip while trying to smile through the taste.

"It's ok. I appreciate it. I haven't been able to sleep well the past couple of nights, plus having a stupid cold that refuses to go away. You would think that with all the improvements to antibiotics and medicines that there would be something much more efficient and useful then the crap that we actually have to offer our patients."

Wilson's laugh catches her off guard and as soon as she meets his eye he quiets down.

He holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, you were just sounding a lot like House there for a minute."

Allison can feel herself flush a bit at that remark and quickly takes another sip of the coffee, feeling more and more awake with each drop.

"So, what's going on there?" She asks gently sitting the cup in her hands resting in her lap as she leans back in her chair.

Wilson pauses for a long moment before straightening himself in his seat.

"He came over…the other night."

She quirks her eyebrow in interest at that statement.

_Seriously, maybe I do need to take a little time away from Greg._

"He was drunk." Wilson says slowly looking at her with a cautious look in his eyes.

Laughing mostly to herself, "Does that really surprise you?"

He chuckles at that briefly before gathering himself together again.

"Not really, no. I just didn't expect to find him at my front door, completely drunk, and acting all sentimental. He kept telling me how much he's missed me and that he had fucked up royally, how sorry he was for everything, blah blah blah. It was so unlike him. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him he had nothing to be sorry for."

Allison looks at him for a moment, noting how quickly the casual air around him changes to serious.

"You told him that?"

He looks at her almost in surprise at her question.

"Of course I did, because it's the truth. Yes, House is a giant prick and a major pain in the ass but he wasn't at fault for what happened to Amber. I…" Wilson breaks off for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to blame him, as bad as it sounds, I did and I tried. I mean I wanted to convince myself that House was a horrible person for calling and trying to get me to come out and pick him up and thus being the cause behind why Amber chose that night to go and do good by him. I wanted to hate him for all of that, but I couldn't because it wasn't true."

Allison watches as he quiets for a moment and takes a few deep breaths.

"Did you tell him that? All of that and whatever else you had to say?" She asks.

Nodding, mostly to himself he looks at her. "Yes, I did."

"And?"

"And I just want to say that I never want to see Gregory House cry ever again." He says with a sad smile.

Allison has to look down for a moment because she understands. Greg never cries, ever, but when he does it's heartbreaking.

The silence between them carries on for several long moments before she hears him continue in a soft voice.

"I told him what I came to realize was the truth, that he, House, was just being himself and was just acting like he typically did; that he didn't call with the intention of getting Amber to come out, that he didn't force her to get on that bus, that he didn't…"

She can hear the break in his voice for a moment as he lets his eyes drift shut. Allison understands, she gets the emotions he's feeling, and so she lets him take the time he needs before he's ready to continue.

"He didn't cause that bus crash. He nearly died trying to save her, and you know if he hadn't acted as he did I would never have been able to have the time I had left with Amber, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to her. I was hurting and I needed someone to blame and he was there. Amber died because the bus she happened to be riding in, due to her own decision and choice, was smashed into by another vehicle. It was because of the decisions she made. She could have easily had just told Greg to go fuck himself and left it at that but she didn't."

Allison can see all the emotions reflected at her through his eyes and he tries to smile but fails completely.

She watches as he takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I lost the woman I love, but my best friend nearly lost his own life while trying to save her for me."

His voice goes quiet as the two just sit there with each other. Allison can hear his staggered breaths and she takes another quick sip of her coffee.

"So what happened after?" She asks softly.

"What else? We both got completely drunk off our asses, well it was mostly me since House was already wasted, and then we fell asleep on the couch watching really bad porn."

Allison laughs gently as Wilson simply smiles.

"Thank you."

This stops her. She looks at him questioningly as he leans back in his chair.

"For what? I mean you've already thanked me for being there for you when Amber…" 

"For loving him."

Allison is at a loss for words and opens and closes her mouth several times before taking another drink of her coffee.

Wilson nods, mostly to himself before excusing himself from her office; but not before wishing her a good day.

(Later)

Allison sits across from Patrick in the small booth they'd chosen to eat in at the small diner down the street from the hospital. It's nice being there with her brother, and it feels nice knowing that she could actually count someone as being family; it'd been too long since she'd been able to say that even if it was just to herself.

"You look great Patrick."

It's out before she can even think twice. He stops the fork he was moving across his plate and looks at her. His face gives an expression that's a cross between surprise and confusion.

"Thanks Allison." He says sounding unsure. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Smiling and shaking her head she reaches across the table and places her hand over his.

"No, I meant that you look like you're doing great considering all the chemo you've gone through not to mention what's going to happen once your treatment with Wilson starts and…"

"Allison can you please just stop."

His voice is quiet and he's pulled his hand away from hers. He can't seem to meet her eyes now.

"I was just wanting you to know that…"

His head snaps up and he looks angry.

"You wanted me to know what Allison? That you're here for me? That you've managed to get one of the best Oncologists in the state of New Jersey to come back from wherever the hell he was just to treat me? Yeah I know all of that Allison and I also know that I never asked you to do any of this."

Shocked at his anger Allison feels her body clench up and she narrows her gaze at him.

"I know you never asked me to do any of that for you Patrick, but did you honestly think I was going to let my one and only brother, my only family, suffer alone and do nothing? We've only just reconnected Patrick and I will be damned if I lose you now. I know you're being stubborn, and it was rough getting your medical records…"

"Wait what?" He looks at her with a vague lost expression on his face.

"Well, Wilson had to have your medical files so he could treat you. I didn't think you'd care."

"I never asked you to do this Allison!" His voice rises a little. "I don't need you to care."

Taken aback, Allison feels the tears behind her eyes, this has been a long and draining week, but she reaches back across and takes his hand in hers.

"Of course I care Patrick. You know how hard things have been for me, but now that you're here and things have changed between us, well there's no way in hell I could ever not care. You're my brother, and I will make sure you get the best care there is available to you."

He sighs to himself, lacing his fingers with hers. They're both silent for several long moments.

"I can't afford it Allison."

It's more of a whisper then anything, but she still catches it.

"What do you mean Patrick? Even if you don't have insurance you have that trust fund Dad left you, like the one he left me and…"

"It's all gone, Allison."

He looks at her with an almost earnest while at the same time ashamed expression.

"All of it?" Allison asks shocked. "Patrick there was millions and-"

"I know Allison! I was stupid, and once I was old enough to…" He stops, his focus seeming to be on a man standing across the street from the diner holding a camera.

"Huh? That's weird. I think that guy was outside the apartment earlier."

Allison's gaze focuses solely on the man who has already started to walk in the opposite direction. She quickly stands up tosses a couple of twenties on the table and rushes out of the diner. She can feel the cool air hit her face the moment she steps onto the pavement. Running she finds herself having to dash around and in between different people. She spots the man right ahead of her and nearly dives towards him. Her hands grip his shoulders and she spins him around. Her blue-green eyes meeting his blue ones. He looks slightly taken aback along side a tad bit guilty.

"Wha-"

"Who are you?" Allison demands.

"I'm no one. I don't even know you."

"Look, I was just having lunch with my brother and he recognized you from outside my apartment. So either it's just a coincidence that you just happened to be in these two places with a camera, or you're following us for whatever fucked up reason. Which is it?"

"I…"

"Or should I just call the cops so we can sort this out?"

"Greg House!" The man nearly shouts. "Greg House hired me."

Allison looks confused for a moment.

"Hired you?"

"Yeah, I'm a P.I. Name's Lucas, Lucas Douglas."

The man offers a small grin before letting it quickly fade after seeing Allison's not-so-amused facial expression.

"Well, Lucas do you mind explaining to me why Greg House hired you to follow me?"

Shaking his head desperately as her grip on his shirt tightens.

"Not you. The man you were with. Your brother right? The guy with the brown shaggy hair."

Allison can feel the tension rising in her shoulders and up the back of her neck.

"And why did he want you to follow him?"

Lucas begins glancing around somewhat nervously before looking back at her.

"I can't tell you."

Allison shoves him slightly, getting a few unpleasant looks from other passing bystanders.

"Allison!"

It's Patrick. He comes rushing up to her and stops at her side, gazing curiously at the man currently being held at Allison's mercy.

"I really should be going now." Lucas says offhandedly trying to inch away from the two of them, but Allison pulls him back.

"No, not before you tell me why it is that Greg House hired you to follow my brother around and take pictures of him. Or do you think I was joking about getting the police involved?"

Lucas's gaze shifts between Allison and Patrick before he sighs to himself and shrugs out of her slackened grasp.

"Ok, fine. He hired me so I could look into Patrick here, and all Greg told me was that he didn't trust him and he wanted to make sure that everything Patrick's told you was legit and that he wanted to make sure your brother wasn't trying to screw you over. That's it. That's all I know."

He holds his hands up in surrender and Allison feels like she wants to punch a hole in a wall. Gritting her teeth tightly together she glares up at Lucas.

"Well, consider your services null-and-void from here on out. If I see you or hear about you again I will call the cops."

Nodding quickly and without another word Lucas takes off in the opposite direction, putting as much distance between them and himself as possible.

Allison finds herself having to take in large deep breaths.

_This is not happening. This is NOT happening._

She startles when she feels a hand touch her shoulder; it's Patrick of course. The look on his face is unreadable.

"Allison, I…"

"Go back to the apartment Patrick. I'll see you tonight."

And without another word, she walks away.

Allison finds herself practically marching right into the diagnostics room where Greg is standing at the all too familiar white board while doctors Taub, Kutner, and Hadley all continue throwing out useless opinions and theories. She reaches Greg and before she can stop herself she slaps him hard across the face, leaving the entire room in silence.

She can see the shocked looks on the three underlings faces while Foreman, who had apparently resigned himself to the back of the room, just looks bored.

Greg looks at her, not showing shock or confusion about what she had just done. Instead he glances over at the four other people in the room and orders them all out and to go make themselves useful. Taub, Kutner, and Hadley (who's looking rather unimpressed as well at this point) quickly leave while Foreman just stands up slowly and walks out shaking his head.

Carefully but without hesitation Greg places the dry erase marker down and invades Allison's space. She doesn't back down. She's furious beyond words with him.

"As much as I appreciate the melodrama Dr. Cameron, I find it highly unprofessional and unbecoming for you to physically assault me in front of-"

"Greg, enough!" Her voice breaks at the end and she has to finally back away from him. "Enough of this already. I know about Lucas and I know you hired him to follow Patrick."

He doesn't say anything, but he glances down and taps his cane against the carpeted floor.

"How could you do that Greg? I…I get that I've been spending a lot of time with him lately, but he's my brother and the only family I have and-"

"I told you Allison I don't trust him." He says looking back up at her, his eyes intense and unwavering.

"And I'm telling you to back off Greg. Patrick is sick and-"

"And you're sure about that?"

Allison pauses, "Yes, he told me he has cancer."

"I know what he told you Allison, but other then the word of your brother, a man with whom you haven't had anything to do with in nearly a decade, how do you know for sure he actually is sick?"

"He wouldn't lie about having cancer, Greg."

"You never thought I would either, and look what happened. You were right Allison, he isn't me, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't go to those extremes if he were desperate enough. Some of the things Lucas has found out…"

"Wait." She holds up her hands, he stops immediately. "What things has Lucas found out? And how long exactly has he been following Patrick? How long has that P.I. you hired been looking into Patrick?"

Greg just looks at her for a moment, as if contemplating his next few words.

"I hired him the day after you told me on the roof that Patrick was back."

Shaking her head in disbelief she begins to back up. "I can't believe this. Greg of all the things you've done, I just…"

He takes a step towards her but she stops him. "No, don't come any closer to me Greg. I just don't want you near me right now. You've done a lot things but this has to be the most…I just can't even finish that sentence. I'm going to leave now, and I don't want you following me. Don't call me, and just—don't do anything. I just need you to stay away for a little while."

She is unable to meet his eyes and slowly leaves the room. The tears are falling freely down her face now and she has to hold herself up as she makes her way towards the elevator. She can feel his eyes still on her and it almost burns. Allison almost feels like she can't breathe as she walks into the elevator and lets the doors close. Her eyes meeting his cool blue stare briefly right before the doors close.

Allison composes herself as she approaches the Dean of Medicine's office. Her hands tighten slightly around the paper she's carrying as she feels her nerves twisting inside her stomach. She had made her mind up, and she knows she wants to do this.

She had taken a double dose of the antibiotics she'd been prescribed and an ibuprofen to help with her fever and headache.

Allison can see Cuddy sitting at her desk, working on something and she takes a deep breath.

This is it Allison. You can do this.

Swiftly, she grips the door handle and walks into Cuddy's office amidst the protests of the Dean's latest office assistant.

"Dr. Cameron what are doing here?"

Cuddy's tone is clipped and her expression is unimpressed.

"I apologize for the intrusion Dr. Cuddy but I had to make sure you received this as soon as possible."

Allison hands Cuddy the papers she'd been carrying with her and the Dean just looks at her curiously.

"That's my resume, and all the necessary paper work, plus a recommendation by Dr. Reighman for the newly vacant opening in the Immunology Department. Dr. Reighman, himself, mentioned it to me as a possible opportunity and I'd like to put myself in the running for the Assistant Department Head position."


	25. Chapter 25

To say that there was tension in her apartment would be an understatement. Ever since their encounter with Lucas, Allison and Patrick hadn't said more then a few words to each other in passing. There was something there underneath the awkwardness, something she couldn't name. Her mind had also begun to wonder. What exactly had the P.I. found on Patrick that seemed to make Greg so sure he was right about him? After thinking about it, was Patrick even showing signs of being sick? It would be a few days before Wilson received all of Patrick's medical files, and she herself (although she hates to admit it) was anxious to see them.

_Patrick does seem rather healthy…No!_

She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. She's being ridiculous. Allison didn't think Patrick would or could ever do anything like Greg was suggesting. He was her brother, he'd changed, and now they were reconnecting.

_He did ask you if you could loan him money to pay for his treatment._

Allison feels like she's going crazy. She shakes her head again, trying to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts. She refuses to allow Greg's paranoia get the best of her. She would prove him wrong. Patrick loves her. Then she'd get to rub it all in Greg's face.

She's brought out of her thoughts by a sharp knock at the front door. Looking around quickly from her position on the couch she wonders if maybe Patrick was expecting someone, but when he doesn't appear from the spare room he's been sleeping in she pulls herself up and makes her way to the door.

Glancing through the small peephole she realizes she should have counted on Greg showing up. He was pretty bad at keeping a distance, especially when someone was angry with him. Steeling herself for the argument she's sure will arise from this encounter she opens the door.

"What do you want Greg?" She asks tiredly. Allison really feels like most of fight in her is gone.

He has an unreadable expression on his face and he takes a moment before answering her.

"I've come baring gifts!" He says holding up the bag that looks like it's stuffed with an exuberant amount of Chinese take out.

Greg briskly makes his way inside, ignoring her eye roll as he tosses his leather jacket and cane onto the couch and sets the food on the dinning table. He turns towards her and grins when he notices she's wearing a simple pair of running shorts and a dark blue tank top.

"You look…comfortable." He says with a sly grin and a wag of his eyebrow.

Allison crosses her arms in front of her defensively and glares at him.

"Greg, what exactly do you think you're doing here? I mean you do realize I'm still extremely upset with you don't you? And when I told you I didn't want you around me I meant it."

Greg stills for a moment before he crosses his arms in front of his own chest, mimicking her stance, his hip leaning just slightly against the table.

Allison can't help as her attention is swept away briefly by his arms flexing slightly from under the short sleeves of his shirt.

"Look, Allison I'm just trying to make nice with you and brother o'cancer. Will you just let me try, please?" He asks. Though Allison can't shake the feeling that he's not being completely honest with her.

_Who are you kidding Allison?_

She exhales a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

"Fine, Greg, but the moment you start anything you're leaving."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender he smirks at her. "Whatever you say Allison."

"Patrick!" She yells out.

There's a moment of silence before a door from the hallway opens and Patrick walks out slowly.

He stops short upon seeing Greg. Allison turns and smiles at him briefly before gesturing towards Greg.

"He's brought us peace offerings, are you ok with him being here?"

There's a slight bit of hesitation to him answering in the affirmative but Allison lets it slide. The three of them sit at the table divide the food amongst themselves. There's no idle chit chatting, which Allison isn't a fan of to begin with and neither is Greg. There is an undeniable bit of tension though. No one really speaks, and before she realizes it the food is gone and Patrick has stood to clear the dishes. Allison can feel the headache she's been fighting on and off for days now since getting sick so she excuses herself.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. If you guys are up for it we can watch a movie after I'm finished."

She speaks quietly and quickly not waiting for a reaction from either of the two men.

Allison makes her way into her bathroom and takes her time prepping herself for the shower.

She ends up taking longer than she had intended, and by the time she's shut the water off it's actually been a good half an hour since she left Patrick and Greg alone in the dinning room.

_God I hope they haven't killed each other. I'm not in any mood to clean up a mess. _

Allison stops short as her hand grips the doorknob. She can hear music, it sounds like an up tempo jazz piece, she guesses Greg couldn't resist. Smiling to herself (the first time in days) she opens the door and makes her way quietly down the hall. She sees the two men before either see her and she can see that they're in what looks like a heated discussion. Allison's about to speak up when she hears Greg say something that makes her stop herself short before making her presence known.

"So how much?" He asks. His face is void of any emotion as he looks over Patrick carefully.

Patrick scoffs and waves his hand dismissively. "You're out of your mind."

Shaking his head, Allison watches as Greg pulls a checkbook out of his jacket pocket (he had apparently grabbed it from where it had been placed on the couch when he had first arrived), clicking a pen rather loudly.

"That may be true but I'm also very serious when it comes to things I care about. So I ask you again, how much money will it take to get you to leave Allison alone and not bother her again?"

"Look, I love my sister…"

"Oh, please. Her bleeding heart may not be able to see you for what you are, but I can. I also know about how you're still in constant contact with mommy dearest."

Allison feels the blood literally drain from her face. She also notices how Patrick stiffens in the chair he's sitting in.

"Didn't think anyone would find out about that, did you? Apparently you've never met me before. Hello, I'm Gregory House and I find out everything."

Greg holds out his hand in jest only to drop it completely a few seconds later.

"Funny things a highly trained and really good P.I. can discover, even if said P.I. is lacking in social skills." Greg says with an amused smirk on his face. "I also know that you and mommy dearest have basically nothing to your names now and from what I've heard and read from the handy work of my friend the P.I. Allison has a nice chunk saved up in a trust fund she has yet to touch. So tell me, who thought up the brilliant idea of telling Allison you have the big c?"

Allison feels shocked, all over shock.

_This cannot be what it sounds like. This isn't happening._

"It was my idea."

The response is so quiet she almost doesn't catch it, but there it is ringing loud and clear in the room, ripe with tension. Allison braces herself against the wall, unable to keep herself upright on her own, while still waiting to make her presence known to the two men sitting at the dinning table.

She hears Greg scoff at Patrick.

"Of course it was. You know coming from a guy who actually took the time to fake having cancer too, I would have been more impressed if you had actually chosen x-rays that came from a male instead of a teenage girl. Allison's not stupid, naïve as she may be sometimes, stupid she is not. Did you not think she wouldn't notice the difference or that any other doctor wouldn't notice? Or even Wilson, the lovable resident cancer doc?"

"It wasn't supposed to get that far!" Patrick rushes to say. "I was only meant to be here a few days, tops. My friend, who is also a doctor, owed me a huge favor, so I got him to store some makeshift medical files for me at his office, but they were never supposed to leave that office. If Allison hadn't stuck her nose where it didn't belong none of this would have become an issue."

"Oh you mean, just as long as you got what you wanted? Who cares that it might break Allison's heart, I mean who really cares that you just happen to be her brotherl."

Allison can hear the sarcasm dripping from every word coming out of Greg's mouth. She doesn't however, catch the next words from Patrick.

"Oh I'm sorry what was that, you were mumbling." Greg basically demands, his voice rising slightly.

"I said only by blood. I'm only her brother by blood. She's not my family."

The words cut her deep, but not more so then the tone of Patrick's voice as he says it, like he's indifferent to the whole entire thing.

"She's not worth your time unless you can use her or get something out of her right? Wow, mommy dearest sure knows how to work the magic on you. So, how much you do you need? I may not be a wealthy man, but I have a bit I can manage to scrape up. I know you have a debt due to gambling. What is it again? Like ten grand? If I wrote you a check for ten grand would you leave Allison alone?"

Allison can hear a low chuckle and she knows it doesn't belong to Greg, and it is also the first time she realizes that the music has stop, the only sounds being the voices of the two men.

"You really are a nosey bastard. Why would you waste ten grand on someone like her? She's not worth it."

She can feel her stomach literally drop at the words and she has to close her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and keep herself steady.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

Allison hears something, almost a slight scratching sound then a tearing.

"Actually, you're not worth it, but if it'll do the trick just take the check and go."

"I didn't say…"

"You're still holding the check, you didn't have to say anything."

Allison feels her feet moving before she's actually aware of it. She steps into the area and meets Greg's gaze, he seems unsurprised by her "sudden" appearance.

_Maybe he knew I was there the whole time?_

"Get out."

He voice is hard and unwavering. Patrick's head turns quickly and he looks at her, now looking unsure and faltering.

"Allison, I didn't hear you…"

"Well, I heard you, and I think that's more than enough for both of us. Now, get out."

He opens his mouth to speak but she stops him.

"I heard everything Patrick. Now get the fuck out of my apartment."

There is silence, before Patrick slowly lifts himself from his seat. She doesn't make eye contact with either man. Her arms are hugging her center and she is fighting the urge to cry.

Greg leans forward and snatches the check out from Patrick's hand.

"Since the cat's out of the bag, I'll be taking this back." He says with a grin before tearing the check in half.

Allison keeps her eyes cast downward, hearing Patrick move around the apartment collecting the few items he had _from before_ he crosses in front of her pausing just briefly.

"You know mother was right about you, you really are pathetic." His words and harsh tone cause her eyes to meet his. There is no love there.

"I thought you actually cared, Patrick. I thought you loved me."

She is unable to stop the words from leaving her and her small voice gives away the hurt she's feeling inside.

Patrick scoffs openly at her words.

"Who could ever love someone as pathetic as you?"

Allison hears a loud clanging sound and she catches Greg quickly standing from his position at the table.

"I can." He says without hesitation meeting the challenging look on Patrick's face. "And the only one who's pathetic here is your sorry broke ass trying to scam money from his brilliantly successful sister. Now, get the fuck out, and if you so much as try anything with her again mark my words, I'll be going to prison because I'll make sure you'll be lying in a morgue on a cold slab awaiting your final arrangements."

She watches as Patrick straightens himself up quickly and leaves just as fast. The sound of the door closing is definite and loud to her ears. Allison feels herself shaking and her mind rushing to will her body not to break down, not in front of Greg.

"Allison…"

She doesn't stay to hear whatever else he has to say. She can't hear it. Allison walks quickly back down the hall and into her room closing her door. She's hoping that for the first time in his life Greg will just take the hint and stay away, but of course that isn't how he or the universe works.

She's buried her face in her pillow on the bed just as she hears the door to her room open. The bed dips slightly a few moments later and she feels the warmth of his body against her back and legs as his arms circle around her waist. She doesn't want to cry, not about this, not about all of the horrible things that have happened to her, not because she feels so unlovable that even the people that should love her don't.

He waits. She had expected him to ask, inquire, dig into her immediately, but he doesn't. He simply waits. Taking a long deep breath she exhales louder then usual as she begins to speak.

"He's actually my half-brother." The words were not what he was expecting, she knows this, but he keeps quiet only moving in closer to her and nestling his face against her neck.

"We have the same father."

"So your mother isn't…"

Shaking her head slightly, while fighting the tears as she responds.

"No, no she isn't my biological mother. My father had an affair with a woman he'd met while on business in San Francsico. She was an artist apparently, an only child, no surviving parents to speak of. I never knew her, she died giving birth to me. My mother wanted my father to give me up for adoption but he refused to see any child of his in an orphanage. So, he brought me home, and made my mother raise me along side Patrick."

Greg's hands cover her own and he squeezes her tightly, holding her firm against him.

"I can actually understand why my mother hates me, being forced to raise a child who's actually the physical evidence of your husband's affair. I apparently look just like her."

Her voice is quiet and she feels for the first time the tears that have began to roll down her cheeks.

"You were a child. If she hated anyone it should have been your father not you. No child should be blamed or punished for the mistakes of adults, especially their parents' mistakes."

Laughing humorlessly, the heartbreak clear in her voice, she nods though it's mostly to herself.

"I know that."

She takes another deep breath, still unsure as to why all of this is rushing out after so many years, but she feels the undeniable urge to tell Greg everything.

"My mother told me on my thirteenth birthday, before she shipped me off to a boarding school. She told me about my birth mother and how because I lived she died, and because of the stress my existence caused in our home my father died and…" She feels herself choke up and Greg's lips caress the back of her neck. She hears him quietly shush her as one of his hands strokes her light hair.

"I know it's silly and completely illogical but hearing her say those things to me it…it was hard."

Greg is quiet beside her, his warmth seeping into and under her skin and his soft touches make the tears continue to fall. All of this was so hard for her to be remembering and talking about it. Her heart aches worse then it has in years.

"None of that was your fault Allison, you're smart enough to know that."

Sighing aloud she nods before going quiet again.

"What's wrong with me, Greg?" She asks softly.

His body and hands stop and he moves to where he is looking down on her, a question in his eyes. Allison can't make herself look at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you Allison."

This makes her glance up briefly before looking away again.

"If that's true then why am I so incapable of being loved?"

The question finally breaks the last barrier inside of her and she lets all the tears and emotions out. It hurts, and it hurts a lot.

His hand comes up and he cups the side of her face and she feels his thumb stroke her moist cheek as he makes her gaze meet his.

"If you think that Allison, you're not as smart as I give you credit for. I also made mention of it to that jackass while we were all in the dinning room. You're not incapable of being loved Allison, because you are loved. I love you."

Gaping at him Allison is rendered speechless.

Rolling his eyes he leans into her and covers her lips with his own. It's a soft and gentle touch of lips. He pulls her body closer to his and he holds her against him, lips sliding over lips and arms beginning to tangle together.

He breaks away for a moment and kisses up her jaw and kisses behind her ear.

"And that will always be true for as long as you'll put up with my insufferable ass." He whispers gently.

Allison can't stop the chuckle that leaves her, as pained as it is, and she looks into his eyes. They just lie there for a long moment, just watching each other.

"I'll put up with you for as long as you'll let me." Her words are soft and she has to blink back the tears beginning to cloud her eyes again.

Her heart is pounding as he leans back in and kisses her harder and with more purpose than before. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss and she feels his tongue slide inside and glide against her own. Before she realizes it she's moaning into his mouth and he slowly begins shedding her clothes. His movements are slow and with so much meaning behind them. By the time he's stripped himself as well she's aching for him.

"Greg, please." She feels herself pant out. "I…I need…I…" She finds it difficult to finish her sentence but he just bites down gently on her neck.

"I know." Is all she hears as his breath heats up the spot on her neck. He grabs her legs and wraps them tightly around him. His teeth drag against her skin and as he sinks them back in she feels him push inside of her. Her body stiffens at the intrusion and she feels his lips and hands trying to sooth her body, trying to get her to relax for him, and she eventually does.

Their movements are unhurried and she feels as if she could start floating in air. In this moment, she has never felt more loved. He whispers words of encouragement to her as her heart begins to speed up again and she feels the familiar warmth beginning to build low in her stomach. He's rescuing her from another nightmare, but this time it's real. She knows he will always be here willing to do that for her if she needs him too.

The muscles in his back begin to tighten and she realizes he's close too. She bites gently on his ear lobe and pulls him even closer to her, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around him.

"I love you Greg. I love you so much."

His moan rings out into her room and she feels him stiffen, and his hand comes and rests between their bodies where it starts to rub her between her legs. That's all it takes, and Allison feels her back arch high off the bed and her chest rubs against his.

In this moment she knows that the man above her, inside of her, touching her, and loving her is the only family she'll ever truly need and want.


	26. Chapter 26

The stares she receives the weeks following are hard to take. People are not even trying to hide how they look at her. Allison tries to keep focus at work, and she pointedly ignores the attention she's drawing from the other doctors. She hadn't expected news of what happened with Patrick to cause such an issue at her work place.

_He was practically attached to your hip Allison, what did you expect?_

She's almost positive the main reason behind the sympathetic looks from the others was due to Wilson. He and Greg had been in constant communication since their reconciliation and she was pretty sure he was up on all of which Greg had found out in regards to her brother. She also knew that Patrick's so-called medical files arrived the day after his abrupt departure, and Wilson had confirmed everything Greg had found out via his P.I. Allison finds this easy to accept and so she wills herself to not care about the attention, as unwanted as it is.

_Besides you have bigger things to think about. _

"_Move in with me." _

Allison can still hear his quietly whispered words in her head. They had just gotten through another round of "fantastic sex" (as Greg so eloquently called it) and she had felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her in so her back was up against his chest. They had been together non-stop for the last couple of weeks, ever since Patrick's abrupt exit from her life. They'd go to work, go back to his place (she hasn't been to her apartment since Patrick left), have dinner together, and then go to bed together. His breathing had started to even out and she had felt her eyes begin to droop when she heard him, it was said on the last few exhales she heard from him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Move in with me." _

Those words had been running through her head constantly ever since and she doesn't understand why she feels the way she does. She loves Greg, completely and totally. Allison also knows that for the first time in a long time that her heart is in the right hands and that he loves her just as much as she loves him. But she still feels unsure of moving to quickly.

_Allison it's been over four years. You even told him this. Fast is not something you two are doing._

Allison makes her way to the clinic to begin her couple of hours of duty and she meets Brenda's sympathetic look as she hands her the first file of her shift.

"Dr. Cameron I heard about what happened," Brenda says with what can only be described as a grimace, before quickly turning it into a scowl. "And if you need someone to track his sorry ass down and make him sorry he ever messed with you; well let's just say Dr. Cameron I know people."

Allison's eyes widen comically before Brenda laughs just slightly at her shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cameron, I didn't mean to sound so…so…mafia-esque. It just makes me mad to see someone as kind as you get taken advantage of by someone like that. I just meant that if you need someone to track him down and give him a swift nice kick in the ass, well I'm up for it."

Brenda's hand reaches across the desk and she covers Allison's free one. Allison has to force a small smile. It does still hurt, as much as she's making herself not care, but the fact that she has people like Greg, Wilson, and now apparently Brenda who unabashedly have her back helps take the brunt of the sting.

It brings her back to Greg asking her to move in with him. A huge part of her longs for it, but still there is still that part of her that remains unsure.

_Just put it out of your mind Allison, for now just focus on clinic duty. The answer will come to you._

So Allison focuses completely on the clinic and before she knows it the two hours are over and she's free to go back to her office.

"Dr. Cuddy this is a surprise."

The Dean is sitting quietly in Allison's office chair as she enters. There is no polite smile offered just a look of indifference.

"Well, I wanted to see you as soon as I had made a decision on your request for promotion to Assistant Department Head of the Immunology department."

Cuddy stands and straightens out her skirt's non-existent wrinkles and steps forward towards Allison who doesn't waver from where she stands.

"And what decision have you reached?" Allison asks after several long drawn out moments of them just staring at each other.

Cuddy regards her quietly for a few more moments before sighing and crossing her arms in front of her.

"After careful consideration Dr. Cameron I have decided not to appoint you to the position. Now before you start thinking this decision is personal…"

"What else could I think it is Dr. Cuddy?" Allison asks immediately interrupting the Dean. "I mean I am more then qualified, I have a personal recommendation from the actual head of the Immunology department, plus my resume illustrates that my abilities are more then adequate for the job. So, please spare me with the 'this isn't personal' crap."

Cuddy offers a small smirk and just shakes her head as she starts to move towards the office door.

"Think what you want Dr. Cameron, my decision has been made and it's final. Oh, and you may want to rethink spending so much time with House because his lack of professionalism is obviously rubbing off on you."

Allison's breath catches in her throat, and she realizes something she should have realized ages ago.

"I'm never going to get promoted am I?"

She sees Cuddy stop with her hand on the doorknob. Cuddy turns towards her.

"What are…"

"Even if I'm the most qualified person to apply for another position, as long as I'm with Greg, then I'm always going to be right here, in the ER."

Allison isn't asking because she knows and Cuddy's lack of a response is all the validation she needs to know she's right in her assessment.

Cuddy opens her mouth to respond but Allison doesn't even give her the chance.

"Your lack of a quick response is more then enough to tell me I'm right." Allison asserts quietly, but still holds eye contact with Cuddy. She tugs her white coat closer against her body.

"Well, thank you for the opportunity anyway Dr. Cuddy, I _appreciate_ your consideration."

Allison takes her rightful seat in her office chair and looks down at the papers on her desk and listens as the door opens and closes indicating Cuddy's departure.

She drops the papers and falls back against the chair, willing herself not to cry. She fails in her attempt and for several long minutes she buries her face in her hands and sobs. It isn't right, and she feels at a loss for what she's now facing. Allison loves what she gets from working in the ER, but her heart is in her specialty, Immunology. She had always thought that eventually she'd move back into a department geared towards that and yes applying for this position had been a bit of a spur of the moment kind of thing, but she knows she'll want to move up at some point and with the knowledge that she wont be able to here as long as she's with Greg, well it angers her beyond compare.

She wipes her eyes and she knows what she has to do. Quickly looking at the clock hanging in her office, she knows Dr. Reighman is still in his office, so she picks up her office phone and calls his office.

Allison watches the numbers move up in the elevator and she feels the knot in her stomach tighten. She knows what she's about to do is going to be one of the hardest things she'll ever have to do, but she also knows it's the right decision. After everything that's happened the last few months she knows this is how things have to go, as difficult as it'll be.

She walks out of the elevator and begins to make her way towards Greg's office. He's alone, staring at the infamous white board and she feels the fluttering in her stomach.

"Allison."

She stops. Closing her eyes she wills the headache threatening to come on to stay at bay.

Turning slowly she finds herself looking at Chase as he cautiously approaches her. She sees Eric standing back, keeping a distance, arms crossed in an all too familiar way.

"Dr. Chase what can I do for you? Can we make this quick, I have important business to attend to." Allison asks waving her hand towards Greg's office.

She watches him sigh and rub his forehead in a somewhat irritated fashion. He's still in his surgical scrubs so she knows he's probably been doing some test for Greg for whatever case he's been consulting on.

"Look, can we just drop the whole professional crap for a minute. We did date for a year, Allison."

Tapping her foot impatiently she just glares at him, waiting for whatever it was that he wanted to bother her with.

"I just…God I don't…This isn't how I thought…" He's obviously flustered and nervous as his hand scratches at the back of his neck.

"I've been meaning to come by your office but I keep losing nerve so Eric made me try and catch you somewhere it was almost a certainty you'd be eventually and consistently."

At this Allison looks over Chase's shoulder at Foreman who just shrugs.

"I was sick of hearing him go on and on about it while we were out drinking. It was pathetic, I couldn't tell you how many times people actually thought I had just broken up with him."

Getting more impatient, Allison holds her hand up indicating to them both to stop.

"Can you just get to the point?"

"The point is I wanted to apologize."

_Ok, this was not what I was expecting._

"Apologize?" She asks not even trying to hold back her disbelief.

"Yeah, apologize. I'm sorry Allison, for everything." He moves in closer to her, but she doesn't flinch, her shock not allowing her to.

"I love…loved you and wanted to be with you so badly that I went about it in all of the wrong ways. I took advantage of you, in more then one way. I…I should have said all of this ages ago, especially after you broke up with me. I knew deep down that you were never truly with me, as much as you tried to convince me otherwise or as much as you tried to convince yourself, I just knew but I chose to ignore all the signs. I was desperate Allison. I wanted you to be with me, to be mine, that I jumped at any chance to be with you. That's why even when you were under the influence I chose to ignore how wrong and completely inappropriate it was and slept with you. That's why I went along with your proposition for sex, even though I knew it was just a veiled attempt at getting House's attention. Don't try to deny it Allison." He stops and shakes his head. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for trying to change you, when there's nothing about you that should be changed. Mostly though, I'm sorry for holding on and keeping you from the one person who makes you happier then I have ever seen you be, the person who's able to give you everything I can't or never could. I am truly sorry for that Allison, and...I just wanted you to know that."

Allison just stares at him for a long moment, shock clearly written on her face. Without thinking she grabs hold of him and hugs him close to her.

"Thank you." She whispers before softly pulling away. He smiles softly at her.

"I tried to love you Robert, I really did, but…"

Nodding he looks away from her for a moment.

"But House...yeah, I know."

She opens her mouth to say something else, but he stops her.

"I needed to say that Allison, and you don't owe me anything."

Allison keeps her mouth shut and nods. She watches Chase look back at Foreman who pointedly looks at his watch, Chase looks back at her and smiles before he turns and walks away with Foreman following closely behind.

_Well…That was unexpected._

"Should I be worried?"

Greg's question takes her off guard as she walks into his office, where he is now seated at his desk.

He has that knowing smirk on his face as he tilts his head towards the door, indicating the place she had just stood in the hall, with Chase and Foreman.

"Worried?" She asks with a sad smile. "What do you think?"

Allison leans forward and kisses him gently on the lips. She moves away before he can pull her in closer.

"Well, I think my chances of having a live in girlfriend have just gotten better."

Allison stiffens slightly, and she knows he notices.

_Allison, you can do this._

"Greg look I've thought about it and I-I can't."

His expression becomes unreadable.

"It's not that I don't want to, Greg, really I do."

"So what's the problem then? Getting cold feet?"

His voice is hard and she actually does flinch slightly at his tone.

"No, of course not, but we do have things to talk about. Greg, I am in this, one hundred percent. I love you, you know that."

"Just not enough to want to live with me. I get it."

"That's not it at all."

"Then tell me Allison, what exactly is _it_?" Allison takes a deep breath, and let's her hands ball up into fists.

"Because of the obvious issues I've been having here I put in my letter of resignation to Cuddy, and I spoke with Dr. Reighman about other possible opportunities."

Greg just looks at her. "What aren't you telling me, Allison. Out with it already!"

Greg's fist hitting the desk makes her even more determined to see this through.

"He told me about a temporary position in San Francisco. A long time friend and colleague of his is the head of the Immunology department at San Francisco General and he made a call."


	27. Chapter 27

_Two weeks._ It's been two weeks since she had handed in her letter of resignation. It's been a week and a half since she and Greg had had a huge argument, which ended in him smashing a bottle of whiskey against his kitchen floor and Allison running out of his apartment in tears. She had tried to explain things to Greg, had tried to explain how even though she loved being with him she needed a career she loved as well, and that if she stayed at Princeton-Plainsboro she would have had to give up any hope of ever having the kind of career she'd always longed and hoped for. Allison tried to explain to him that the position San Francisco General was only temporary and (at the longest) she would be out there for a year, tops. She wanted him, needed him to understand, that she was not in any way giving up on him or what they have together. She even tried shouting to him that she would fly back every weekend if that's what it took to keep what they have going, but he had refused to listen. He furiously told her he thought she was being selfish and that she was once again running away from her issues. Allison hated him in that moment, honestly and truthfully hated him. Yes, she had run away in the past, but this time it wasn't about running away from her issues; it was about running towards something she truly wanted instead. It had been a week and a half since she had last spoken with or had seen Greg.

_Twenty-four hours._ It's been twenty-four hours since she had officially left Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital as the head of the ER. Everyone had come to say goodbye to her, the nurses whom she had worked with on a daily basis (Brenda had brought her flowers), Dr. Reighman who had assured her that he was in talks with other colleagues of his at neighboring hospitals in New Jersey and they were working out something for her for the forth coming year.

Foreman and Chase even came by to wish her well and a part of her ached for what they had had together _once upon a time _while under the leadership of Gregory House. The three of them had gone through so much and after they had disbanded the memories of what had happened only seemed to sharpen, at least for Allison, and though they weren't close she hoped they would always look back on their time as "team mates" with as much fondness as she would.

"Team 2.0" as she so often thought of them as even came to wish her well. Dr. Hadley or "13" as Greg would still call her warily wished her well and told her point blank that she thought it was admirable that she seemed to be the only woman to ever get Dr. House to do anything willingly. Allison had laughed at that. Dr. Taub awkwardly told her best wishes before finishing it off by telling her that if at any time in the future she felt the need to make "an adjustment" that she just needed to call him because he "knows people", and he handed her a business card with his name on it. Allison didn't even want to think about what was going through his mind with that one. Dr. Kutner had hugged her, told her he thought she should consider a career change geared more towards modeling (Allison had smiled at memories of Greg telling her something very similar years earlier), and he had baked her cookies. All-in-all it had been a very interesting interaction, one she would always cherish.

Allison finds herself sitting on her bed looking around her room, now stripped of most her things. Boxes packed and taped up sit against the walls and she thinks of the many other boxes sitting in her living room, all sealed and ready to go. Her life had been moving in fast forward for the last two weeks, she would be starting the new position at San Francisco General in two weeks, and she would be moving in less then one, and her new home would be San Francisco where she would be crashing on the couch of Dr. Reighman's friend (very close friend it turned out) until she found a suitable apartment, while her things would be shipped to a storage unit. It was a whirlwind, but one that made her feel like for the first time in her life she was flying. She was embracing everything this upheaval was causing in her life and it brought a bittersweet smile to her face.

_Greg should be here with me._

She missed him. She missed everything about him. Yes, she knew he was hurting and in pain (she was too), but he had to understand that what she was doing was important for her, it was what she needed to do for herself. It would be so easy just to say "fuck it" and stay at Princeton, stay in the same ER position, move in with Greg, and then live happily ever after (well as much as one who is in love with Gregory House can live happily ever after). It would be so easy for her to do that, but she wouldn't have been happy. She had always put others before herself, always sacrificed things she wanted for others, but not this time. After Cuddy had made it clear as to what Allison would have to look forward to, she knew she had to act and act immediately. She just wished Greg had given her a chance to explain properly before he got so frustrated and angry with her and the situation, and then they both had blown up at each other.

_God, I miss him._

She's startled out of her thoughts by her phone. Glancing down at it on the bed her heart nearly stops for a brief moment. It's Greg. It's the first time he's called her since their fight. She glances at the clock, it's after eleven.

_I hope he isn't drunk._

She answers the phone.

"Don't hang up."

These are the first words she hears him speak. His voice sounds wrecked and rough, almost as if he has been drinking.

"Greg, are you…are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk, Allison." And there's that impatient tone she recognizes in his voice.

She hears him sigh and she wants nothing more then to just say everything she's been wanting to say for nearly two weeks, but she hesitates and waits, he's called her and she needs to hear what he has to say first.

"Allison I need to play you something. Please, don't ask why just listen ok?"

And without giving her a chance to respond he starts to play.

Allison listens, she really listens. She listens to every note he plays, and to every word his voice sounds out. The tears she's been keeping inside come rolling out as her heart feels like it's being ripped a part all over again. She knows he's telling her through song everything he's feeling and everything he feels for her; what she means to him.

"...but when I want sincerity, tell me where else can I turn? Because you're the one that I depend upon..."

Allison grips her phone and falls back onto her bed, and waits as he finishes the last chorus of the song and the piano fades, leaving them both in silence again.

"Can I see you?" He asks. His voice sounds broken and she closes her eyes as a few more tears escape and slide out from under her lashes.

Nodding to herself she lets out a weak laugh before she says, "Yes, yes of course you can Greg."

She hopes he can hear urgency in her voice, because she wants to see him, badly.

"Tomorrow? On the pier? Would that be ok? Say around lunch time, maybe we can grab something to eat?"

"That sounds perfect Greg."

And for the first time in weeks she's grinning and actually looking forward to the next day.

"I have missed you Allison." He says quietly.

"I've missed you too, Greg."

She goes to bed that night hopeful but with an ache still in her heart.

(The Next Day…)

She's watching him as he eats some of the hot dog he'd bought himself from one of the stands, her own remains untouched in her lap. They've barely said a word to each other and her nerves are getting to her. They were supposed to be talking things out, not sitting near each other hardly speaking at all.

"Are you going to finish that?" He asks motioning to her untouched hot dog.

She glances down and frowns to herself.

"Are we going to actually talk or are you just going to keep stuffing your face trying to avoid the giant elephant in the room?"

He looks half amused and half put off at her tone, but she doesn't care.

They've been through too much together and there was so much that was about to happen, she needs to know that they're going to be ok; whatever that may mean.

"Greg I'm moving."

His eyes look right into hers, and he nods.

"I'm moving in five days, to California." She says, biting out the last few words. He has to understand the urgency of the situation.

He looks away from her for a moment before turning back towards her, the grip on his cane tightening.

"You don't think I'm aware of that Allison? You don't think I haven't been counting the days until you leave? Dreading them? Believe me Allison I very much aware that you only have five more days left here in New Jersey."

"Then what the hell are we doing?" She asks exasperated. "I mean what have we been doing this whole time Greg? After everything we've gone through together, I'm forced to make a decision that..."

"Nobody's forcing you to quit and skip town Allison. You made that decision on your own."

"Greg, Cuddy pretty much let me know that as long as you and I remained together and as long as I was under her employment that my career would be just as it is, me stuck in the ER. I love you Greg, and I love my specialty and field and I refused to give up either one. Not for her, not for anybody."

Greg scoffs at her declaration and looks down at his cane, as he taps it lightly against the sidewalk.

"Well, you actually did give up on one Allison. You gave up on us."

She can hear the hurt in his voice and in his words. Disbelief washes over her and she sets the hot dog aside and moves closer to him. He glances at her as she slides up against him and puts her hand over his, stopping the constant tapping of his cane. She looks at him, and he looks back at her.

"Greg, I didn't...I haven't given up on us. You were so angry that you didn't let me explain everything. Yes, I am moving. Yes, I do have another job waiting for me in San Francisco, but it's a temporary position set up by Dr. Reighman. He's working with some of the different colleagues he has around the country and he's working it out so that by this time next year, as long as it all pans out right, I'll be back here in New Jersey, working in a top rated Immunology department, and living with you."

Her voice softens as she finishes and she watches his face. He's looking at her with such an open expression that it breaks her heart.

"The position in San Francisco is just a small stepping stone for me to get my feet wet again. At most I'll be there a year, and I don't care if I have to fly into New Jersey every weekend just to make sure we see each other," she says with a small smile. "And to ensure we have lots of great mind blowing sex, just to keep us reminded of why we're doing all of this, together."

Greg smiles down at her. It's one of the rare times she's seen him be so genuine, and of course it doesn't last long. His smile morphs into a smirk and he puts on a sly facial expression.

"Well, if there's going to be mind blowing sex involved..."

Allison smacks him playfully against the shoulder and chuckles lightly to herself before turning serious.

"I love you Greg, but I need to do this. I've been through a lot, and I feel like after everything I should be allowed to have everything; especially since I've worked hard for it. I want to have the love of my life in my life as I get to go to work in my ultimate dream job. I deserve that."

Greg is quiet, but his arm reaches around her and pulls her closer to him. She can feel his warmth through her clothes.

"You do deserve it Allison. You do."

She sighs against his shoulder as she lets her head rest against it. They just stay silent, together, and watch the different people pass from where they sit on the bench.

"The love of your life, huh?"

She feels her body stiffen and she slowly glances up and meets his gaze. He looks partially amused but mostly he looks completely in awe. Almost as if he's completely unsure of how he got to this point but he feels so lucky to be here. Allison understands because she feels exactly the same way, here on this bench, on this pier, and in the arms of the man she fell in love with over four years ago.

"Yeah." She whispers. "The love of my life."

She feels his hand come up and gently stroke through her hair and his lips graze the side of her temple.

"We can make this work." His voice is gentle and certain. His arm tightens even more around her and she knows what he says is true.

They can make this work.

_And we will. _

_**AUTHORS NOTE: _

_The song Greg plays is "Honesty" by Billy Joel._

_I just wanted to say I appreciate everyone who held on and stayed with my story and everyone who enjoyed it. TO EVERYONE I SAY THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! This was my "love letter" to the show "HOUSE" as I knew and loved it, when HOUSE was still HOUSE, not what it became. "House" for me ended after season four and I wanted to do something that expressed my love for it and for everything I had hoped would come from it. I'm hoping I did it justice. This is also my farewell to the HOUSE Fandom as a whole. I have my Seasons 1-4 DVD sets to keep the "good times" alive and all the memories I have of a time when I still looked forward to a show I was obsessed with and to a coupling on a TV show that was one of the most beautiful pairings I have ever seen on TV. I usually don't "ship", as they say, but with House and Cameron I just couldn't resist. Prior to House and Cameron I had only ever "shipped" (although at the time I didn't know what "shipping" was) one other couple and that was Ally Mcbeal and Larry Paul from the show "Ally McBeal", so this pairing (House and Cameron) have meant and means a lot to me as a fan. They were and are perfect. I'm going to be writing a Kurt and Blaine from the show "GLEE" (or KLAINE) fanfic soon, hopefully I'll be starting that in the next month, so anyone who's interested watch out for that one. Anyway, it has been an experience and I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I have enjoyed meeting and getting to know the people I have in this fandom, and I wish you all nothing but the best. I just feel it's time to move on. Thanks for everything and thanks for the memories. HOUSE AND CAMERON FOREVER! _

_**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! **_


	28. Chapter 28

****Epilogue****

"Christine, no! No! Bring that back."

Allison rushes after a small golden Labrador puppy, which has one of her favorite red pumps in her mouth. The puppy's tail wags as she playfully tries to hide under a set of decorative pillows stacked next to Allison's bed.

Allison lunges slightly and grabs a hold of the red shoe. "Gotcha!" She shouts in triumph as she takes the shoe in her hands while the puppy barks out happily and wags her tail with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Allison never thought of herself as an animal person but three weeks ago, when Greg had flown in on a surprise visit from New Jersey he had brought this adorable little puppy with him. Feeling a mixture of amusement and intrigue Allison had looked at Greg with a raised eyebrow.

"It was Wilson's idea." He said, but had refused to maintain eye contact with her.

Shaking her head Allison had taken the puppy into her arms and had laughed as the dog joyously licked her unabashedly.

"Does she have a name?" Allison had asked, gently scratching behind the puppy's ear.

"Christine."

Allison glanced curiously at Greg who was now sitting on her couch.

"Why Christine?" She'd asked.

"I thought of it. It's from "The Phantom of the Opera"."

When Allison still looked at him questioningly Greg had let out an exaggerated exhale.

"Christine was the name of the woman the Phantom was infatuated with."

Allison looked at Greg a bit longer before she looked down at the puppy that had yelped happily and started licking her again.

Laughing Allison had looked back over at Greg and smiled.

"I love it Greg, it's perfect."

He'd shrugged slightly but Allison still caught the small smile on his lips.

Now Allison is in the midst of preparing for a night out. Greg's flown in again, because she'd been busy with her work at San Francisco General and she hasn't been able to find time to fly out to see him so he had offered.

_Just two more months._

It had been almost ten months since her move to San Francisco and things had been going great. She'd found the environment there pleasant to work in, and she'd made quite a few friends with many of her co-workers. Every week she was going out with Claire or Andrew or Lyra and they'd go to a bar or a club or some place that didn't have any connection with the hospital. It had been the first time that she had people in her life that were friends of hers first, not through her significant other or because they felt sorry for her, or whatever else. They were hanging out with her because they wanted to and because they liked her for her. Allison couldn't help but admit to herself that it felt nice.

She'd found a great condo right in the heart of the city and every morning, before work or anything else she had planned, she'd go on a jog and on her way back treat herself to a coffee or tea from her new favorite coffee shop called, "Perk Up!" The name itself left much to be desired, but Allison loved the owners there, they knew her by name now, and she enjoyed the peace and quiet it allotted her as she enjoyed her beverage.

It had been a whirlwind getting there, but after getting settled (finally finding her condo, which was a rent to own if she changed her mind about leaving) she found that life in San Francisco was much more laidback than her life in New Jersey had been, and she would be lying if she said she didn't love it. It was missing one major key thing though, Greg House. As perfect as her life in California was it still didn't have the one person who made her feel complete.

They had kept their word to each other and they had both been working hard to make sure that what they had together remained intact. It was difficult and they had had arguments that made it feel like maybe they were clinging to something that was only going to crash and burn eventually anyway, but being as stubborn as they bother were neither Allison or Greg were willing to let go. So, she had continuously flown out to New Jersey and Greg had come out as well, several times in a row at one point to make sure they saw each other frequently.

It was strange at first seeing him in a new place and under new circumstances while he was in San Francisco, but he was still Greg House except for he seemed less on edge then he did back in Jersey. They spent every minute they could together and she hated having to say goodbye to him every time, so as much as she hates the idea of leaving another place she was growing to love again Allison feels more then ready to get back to New Jersey and be with Greg and get settled into the new position Dr. Reighman was setting up for her near Princeton.

Christine barks at the sharp knock at the door and goes charging towards it. Allison laughs and quickly slides into her shoe and walks up to the door where the puppy sits barking.

"Christine be quiet." She admonishes lightly while gently laughing.

Allison opens the door and finds herself face to face with Greg who looks slightly amused.

The dog happily jumps up on its hind legs and props its front paws on his left foot. Greg's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he glances down.

"I'm guessing she doesn't remember me."

His voice sounds slightly rough and he moves his cane in an effort to get the puppy to move, which she does.

"I think she's just missed you." Allison says with a smile as she moves out of his way, allowing him to move forward pulling his suitcase inside from behind him.

"Hopefully she's not the only one." He says turning towards Allison as she locks the door.

Allison shakes her head and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Aw, has the great Gregory House gone soft on me?"

Her voice is teasing and he chuckles gently at it.

"No, the great Greg House just wants to make sure that the great sex he flew all the way out here from New Jersey to have is still going to happen."

"I think we can manage that." Allison says with a smile leaning in to kiss him.

A loud bang from behind them makes them stop instantly. They turn and see Christine propped up on top of Greg's suitcase that she has efficiently knocked sideways and it now rests on its side.

"Remind me again why you kept that damn thing?" Greg asks.

"Hey! You were the one who bought her, not me."

Sighing somewhat dramatically, Greg swats gently at the dog in an effort to get her to move off his luggage.

"Don't remind me."

"I still can't believe it's been nearly ten months already since I moved out here. Just think in roughly two I'll be back in New Jersey."

Allison finds herself sitting on a blanket they'd brought with them and she's staring out at the ocean as the sun sets with Greg nestled in next to her. It had been a surprise when he suggested they go to the beach after their dinner at one of San Francisco's higher end Italian restaurants. His hand covers hers and she feels the constant gentle touch of his thumb as it runs itself over her fingers.

"If you could, would you stay?"

His question is soft and she looks over to find him staring at her intensely.

"Greg what…"

"Allison, I know how happy you've been here. Every time I speak with you on the phone it becomes more and more obvious to me that you love it here. I just wanted to ask you, if you had nothing to go back to in New Jersey, would you stay?"

She looks at him for a moment and pulls her hand from his and begins to play with the strap of one of her heels, which she'd taken off once they arrived at the beach.

"Of course I'd stay Greg, but that's not the case here."

"Well I think you should stay."

Her head shoots up in surprise and she looks over at him with wide eyes.

"What? Greg I am not staying here. End of story."

They just stare at each other, neither moving nor looking away. Greg takes a deep breath before he speaks again, voice still soft.

"Well what if I told you I'm not leaving this time."

Allison feels her breath catch at his words.

"I quit Allison." He keeps his eyes locked on hers as he reaches again for her hand, which she doesn't pull away. "I've been working at it since the last time I came out here. I could see how much San Francisco has worked out well for you. I know you love it out here, and I didn't want to be the reason you had to give it up and I sure as hell wasn't going to give you up, so I told Cuddy to shove it and I quit. You should have seen her face. I also broke my lease so you're looking at a free man. Well, a free man without a place to live but who has a storage unit full of crap."

Allison just regards him in silence. The shock of what he's saying hitting her hard. He shifts nervously and tightens his grip on her hand.

"Look, can you say something Allison? Because this is kind of getting weird, and as much as weird works for me this is becoming too much even for me."

Allison leans forward and kisses him, hard. Her heartbeats quicken and she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"Greg you didn't have to do any of that."

He pulls back slightly and runs his thumb over her bottom lip and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I did. You've given up so much and I didn't want you to have to give up a place that makes you happy, just like how you…"He stops short for a moment before looking into her eyes. "How you make me happy."

Allison doesn't even realize she's crying until his thumb wipes away the tears that are rolling down her face.

"Greg, I honestly don't know what to say." Because it's true she's at a loss for words.

"Just say that you're happy and that I can live with you because I'm kind of homeless at the moment."

Laughing again she moves to lean against his side but she stops short.

"But what about Dr. Reighman he was in the final stages of getting that new position for me set up at…" 

"He'll be calling you tomorrow. I spoke with him about everything and he said that he'd be calling you tomorrow afternoon to talk about the possibility of staying at San Francisco General long term in a more permanent position. Apparently the people he knows there have been talking with him and they don't want to see you leave."

Allison looks are him, confused.

"Besides I was thinking a California beach front wedding would suit us both better, because I mean have you seen the Jersey shore line?"

Allison doesn't believe she's heard right but when Greg pulls out a small box from his leather jacket she swears her heart almost stops.

"Greg…"

This was not how she had imagined their evening going, and she's trying hard not to freak out in front of him.

"Look Allison, I suck at this kind of thing, but I've thought about it and it seems like the most logical decision for both of us. We love each other, I want you to be happy, you make me feel happy, and I just fucking hate Cuddy, we both do actually, and I think it would only make sense for us to make it official."

Allison just stares at him, unsure of what to say. Greg who must sense her hesitation rolls his eyes but the playfulness in his eyes falls away and he becomes serious as he looks down at the small blue box in his hand.

"You know it's been a year, one year since that bus crash when Amber…"

Allison squeezes his hand and nods knowingly to herself.

"Allison, that night changed everything for me. There was a lot of fucked up shit going on in my head and the hallucinations were intense. I don't think I ever told you this, but while I was out I imagined myself on the bus with Amber. It felt so real, I can't explain what it was like Allison, but it did. She spoke to me about Wilson and I felt so guilty and I didn't want him to hate me. She told me I had to get off the bus, and I told her I didn't want to."

Greg stops himself and he looks into her eyes and Allison has no words to offer, because she can't imagine what he's feeling. He looks more vulnerable now then she's ever seen him.

"But I'm so glad I did."

"Greg I'm glad you did too." Her response feels so automatic and she leans in and kisses him and doesn't want to loosen her grip on him, as awkward as it feels.

Still though he pulls away again trying to regain a bit of his composure.

"As fucked up as it is to say Allison, that night saved my life."

Nodding in understanding Allison runs her hands down his chest and keeps her eyes focused on his.

_Breathe. Just breathe._

"I know Greg, because it saved my life too."

_Tonight Changes Everything…_

"And my answer is yes, Greg. Yes, I'll marry you. Now, show me the ring before I change my mind."

Greg throws his head back and laughs before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. Allison feels both of his hands come up and cup her face as he deepens the kiss. They both smile into it as the box with the ring now sits between them, having tumbled from Greg's hand in his attempt to get closer to her; where it remains forgotten as they lose themselves in each other.


End file.
